El impostor
by MissKaro
Summary: Pasada una espera, la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse se le presenta a Hans, y nada más épico existe que un corazón amoroso roto por culpa del villano. Pero por supuesto, las cosas casi nunca salen como se planean. helsa. canon universe. short fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Elsa, ni Hans, ni Anna, ni Olaf, ni los esponjocitos muñecos de nieve son míos, o nada. Sólo me entretengo, si hago un uso inadecuado favor de reportarme al 111 23DI SNEY.**

* * *

 **NA:** Aquí traigo algo nuevo, no he abandonado mi otro fic, si llegas al final sabrá de qué va. No es un título ni argumento muy originales, pero dale una oportunidad. A leer.

* * *

 **El impostor**

 _by MissKaro_

* * *

"El rostro es el espejo del alma, y los ojos, sus delatores", Marco Tulio Cicerón.

 **I**

* * *

Las horas pasan lentamente, el tic tac del reloj rompe la calma y las manecillas se mueven a un compás, en pantalla, cada vez más reducido, aunque el tiempo en verdad nunca cambia. Así es, aunque en apariencia el tiempo transcurra con lentitud o rapidez, los sesenta segundos de un minuto, los sesenta minutos de una hora, y las veinticuatro horas de un día, son siempre, los mismos. El tiempo transcurre pues, sin demora, sin prisas, solo pasa. En menos de un segundo ocurre un parpadeo, en más de una eternidad vive el mundo. Los segundos son inevitables, los minutos son valiosos y las horas son meras formalidades.

El ser humano vive con el tiempo. Lo aguanta, lo sufre, lo goza y lo cuenta.

Y el tiempo, el tiempo le trae sorpresas.

Sorpresas, Elsa.

Elsa… escuchó que pronunciaba una voz desesperada.

Elsa… el mundo se agitó con una terrible sacudida.

—¡Elsa! —exclamó una voz familiar para la aludida y finalmente ésta salió de su estupor, hallándose frente a frente con los ojos aguamarina de su hermana Anna, que la contemplaban con preocupación. —¿Qué pasó?

—¿Perdón? —Parpadeó repetidamente para dar claridad a sus pensamientos confusos y su rostro se tornó más pálido de lo que ya era conforme la solidez que adquirían sus ideas, sus ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

—Elsa, no otra vez —le dijo Anna deslizándose en el sofá para darle espacio. —¿Qué dice la carta? Después de que la recibiste te encerraste en tu propio mundo, usualmente soy yo la que sueña despierta —bromeó.

Ambas se echaron a reír, pero Elsa recordó lo que le inquietaba y se puso seria rápidamente.

—Anna, es una carta de las Islas del Sur —musitó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Y qué dice? —apremió la princesa moviendo sus cejas en gesto invitante.

Elsa se mantuvo callada unos momentos pensando en cómo dar voz a su dilema interno, preocupada en la actitud que su hermana tomaría al respecto. Quería mantener la sonrisa del rostro de su hermana y para hacerlo ella debía ser quien resolviese todo, o Anna querría sacrificar lo que tenía para ayudarla, y la única forma de hacerlo la haría infeliz, y eso no pasaría, no otra vez. Menos si estaba en sus manos evitarlo.

Miró el borde superior del vestido rosa de Anna para concentrarse en algo frente a lo que iba a decir, era un delicado e intrincado diseño de flores rosado oscuro sobrepuesto a una tonalidad más baja del color. Un detalle muy femenino era el encaje de la prenda de vestir de su hermana.

—Me proponen un convenio matrimonial —soltó finalmente estrujando el sobre entre sus manos, que de no saber controlar sus poderes habría acabado como carámbano de hielo.

—¡No! —brincó sobresaltada por respuesta vehemente de Anna—. ¿Con quién? No me digas que… —indagó la pelirroja con expresión de espanto.

La rubia agitó sus manos en el aire y negó repetidamente con la cabeza al adivinar lo que estaba pensando. —¡No! No, ¡no!, nada de eso. No con Hans —Anna suspiró aliviada—…sino con su hermano mayor.

—O uno de sus hermanos mayores, querrás decir —masculló su hermana con una sonrisa de lado.

—¡Anna! —exclamó sintiéndose morir. —No es tiempo para bromas, ¡esto es serio!

—¿Por qué? ¡Sólo diles que no y ya está! —Anna palmó la mano de la rubia de manera amistosa y sonrió pensando en las caras estupefactas de los sureños al recibir la respuesta de su hermana ante semejante propuesta.

Elsa observó a su hermana menor sin pronunciar palabra, la precaria situación en la que se encontraba su reino no podía someterse a una negativa de tal clase, aunque lo deseara sobremanera. La verdad era que necesitaba la ayuda de un reino como las Islas del Sur, y agradecía que, contrario a otros reinos, éste no hubiera ignorado sus esfuerzos diplomáticos para arreglar los problemas de Arendelle. Después del invierno "eterno" acaecido en verano, se habían avistado problemas en cuanto a que los cultivos de cebada y patatas se vieron afectados por las bajas temperaturas en la temporada menos esperada, dejando pocas oportunidades para establecer la reserva para las estaciones más frías; el ganado vacuno soportó muy poco y un gran número de reses debieron ser sacrificadas, y si bien les quedaba el bovino, no podían esperar obtener mucho a partir de él. Había creído, cuando celebró el cumpleaños de Anna, que los cultivos no del todo dañados podrían ser suficientes, pero con otoño entrante sus esperanzas se esfumaron, nada podría hacerse sino hasta la primavera próxima, y tal vez entonces sería muy tarde para los habitantes, sin provisiones para el invierno.

Todo fue su culpa, ella había causado esos problemas y debía resolverlos.

Por eso había intentado buscar ayuda con los reinos con alianzas políticas, agradecía el apoyo de los dos que acudieron en su auxilio, por los que podría concluir noviembre, pero no era suficiente. Lamentablemente, había tenido un coste terrible romper lazos con Weselton, que lejos de enemistar a algunos, era una potencial fuente de ayuda por su cercanía a Arendelle… junto con las Islas del Sur.

La relación con los sureños era estable, con el rey enviando sus disculpas y disposición en caso se necesitase, lamentando las acciones de su hijo, que recibía un merecido castigo; recordándolo, había acudido a ellos para solucionar el asunto, con la certeza de que estarían obligados por la delicada implicación de Hans en un posible magnicidio, pero el rey no era tan obtuso, reconociendo que no obtendría beneficios verdaderos, pues el pago no haría gran diferencia en su riqueza mientras la reputación de su familia estuviese en duda.

Un matrimonio entre los miembros de ambos reinos beneficiaría a las dos partes.

Ellos demostrarían que los sucesos del verano estaban olvidados por ella.

Y ella podría salvar a su reino a costa de su propia felicidad.

Alguna expresión de infelicidad traicionó su rostro porque Anna le escrudiñó con ojos sospechosos, la sonrisa de su rostro borrándose al instante en que comprendía.

—¿Elsa? —su hermana carraspeó incómoda—, ¿qué tan grave es la situación? —preguntó con voz queda.

—¡Oh Anna! —sollozó Elsa y enterró la cara entre las manos, llenando la habitación de una suave nevisca.

La pelirroja la atrajo hacia sí acariciando su espalda con ternura y consuelo.

 **«...»**

Asuntos importantes requerían la atención de la cabeza más grande en las Islas del Sur, por ello mismo el soberano, Frithureiks Westergård, estaba sentado tras su escritorio de caoba esperando la llegada de los dos hijos que había mandado llamar. Desde que la carta proveniente de Arendelle hubiese llegado, y su consecutiva respuesta sin tener en consideración a los inmiscuidos en ella, pasaba tiempo pensando en las consecuencias que sus decisiones pudiesen tener para el futuro de su reino.

Si bien era cierto que no era menester suyo arreglar los errores de su hijo menor, sentía que era su obligación hacerlo como pago por los años de negligencia hacia Hans, que incitaron las burlas y menosprecio de sus hijos mayores, y un rencor en el objeto de todos ellos. Se había equivocado al esperar que los sirvientes pudiesen manifestarle los problemas suscitados entre sus hijos, cuando sus hijos mismos podían chantajear a la servidumbre para que callasen sus faltas.

Volcar su completa atención a su reino había logrado que triunfara como gobernante, pero fracasara en la tarea de ser padre… y tantos hijos que tuvo para poder aprender de sus errores y amaestrarse. Había cometido errores en los años que no podían volver, sólo pedía tener el tiempo suficiente para poder enmendarlos.

Había hecho creer a sus hijos —en especial al más joven de ellos— que no le importaban, cuando en realidad lo más importante que tenía eran ellos, y cuando había trabajado duro para garantizarles seguridad y un legado digno de todos ellos. Los mayores copiaron sus acciones indiferentes para los más jóvenes, y los más jóvenes se sintieron como agregados sin importancia, creyendo que su presencia o su falta no tendría mucho peso en las vidas de los otros. Y se equivocaban, él los quería a todos, a cada uno de ellos, con sus defectos (sus mismos defectos) y sus virtudes (que las tenían); de no haber sido así, acudir con una yerbera habría sido fácil para impedir la gravidez o eliminar el niño no deseado del cuerpo de su esposa. Su error como padre había sido estar ausente.

Mas aún no era muy tarde, empero esperaba no estarse equivocando una vez más. El tiempo no sería tan noble con él cuando ya había desperdiciado suficiente.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos y se apuró en ponerse presentable.

Frithureiks hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo de lino con sus iniciales bordadas en hilo dorado, y borró el rastro de lágrimas que había derramado sin haberse percatado. Aclaró su garganta e indicó a sus hijos que pasaran.

Hildbrand fue el primero en ingresar a la habitación, con el porte indulgente que le confería haber heredado esa parte de su personalidad de su madre, aunque su temperamento paterno fuese más predominante en la mayoría de las situaciones. Sus cabellos del color del whisky oscuro y sus orbes como el mar profundo le daban el aclamado aspecto de la sociedad europea que lo haría triunfar, pero su carácter benigno y complaciente lo hacía caer en las garras de los buitres para actuar como ellos si los tenía cerca, o si no analizaba la influencia que tenían sobre él. El que ocupaba el décimo lugar de sus hijos era quien menos atentaba contra Hans, a no ser que se encontrase con los otros once, porque buscaba ser aceptado y para ello hacía cosas que de pensar con claridad no haría.

Él le sonrió avanzando hasta el asiento que le indicó frente al escritorio, el de la derecha.

Cuando regresó sus ojos verdes hacia Hans, Frithureiks pidió fervientemente que él tuviese un gesto parecido al de su otro hijo, y no la hostilidad que percibía en sus brillantes orbes del mismo esmeralda que los suyos propios. Desde que había vuelto de Arendelle, su único pelirrojo no había podido enmascarar ese sentimiento hacía él, le dolía pensar que su hijo le odiaba, aunque bien lo mereciese.

Una vez escuchado de parte del francés lo que su hijo había hecho, no pudo sentir más que vergüenza de sí mismo, y no de las acciones premeditadas de Hans; aún más al saber que, de no haber llegado antes del viaje hecho al extranjero, sus hijos mayores lo habrían sometido a un castigo peor y él ni enterado.

Sonrió a Hans y el aludido ni se inmutó, había cavado su tumba más hondo cuando le obligó a encargarse de los establos como un mozo de cuadra, pero no había conseguido otro escarmiento desagradable que no atentara contra su cuerpo, aunque sí su valor moral. Entonces había creído que serviría para darle en qué pensar, pero veía que estuvo equivocado.

—Siéntate Hans —pidió lo más amablemente posible, esperando aplacar un poco la pequeña flama que hervía dentro de su hijo, flama que ponía en peligro el bienestar de Hans.

—¿No contaminaré su preciado mobiliario, Majestad? —inquirió con sorna el pelirrojo señalando su aspecto despreocupado.

El rey rió un momento, negando, debajo de toda la mala apariencia de su hijo, estaba el verdadero, ese que podía hacer reír a alguien y que era capaz de analizar con detenimiento los problemas para encontrar una solución acertada.

—Al contrario, Hans, y con lo fornido y alto que estás me dolerá el cuello de verte a tu enfadada cara —Hans lo observó con ira contenida por la pulla—. Hijo, a lugar, es sólo un asiento, no permitiré que estés de pie en mi presencia. —La desconfianza surgió en el rostro de su hijo y suspiró—. Hans, será agradable que ocupes el asiento, si así te place.

—Hermano, estás retrasando lo que sea que padre quiere comunicarnos —comentó Hildbrand sintiendo la tensión en el aire, ganándose la atención del susodicho.

—Es él quien no se decide a hablar —masculló Hans sentándose incómodamente en la silla recubierta de terciopelo rojo, en la espera que su suciedad no acarreara una nueva reprimenda por parte de los otros. Suficiente era tener que estar en los establos recogiendo las inmundicias de los caballos.

—Me alegra que estemos aquí reunidos —dijo el rey ignorando las palabras del pelirrojo, acomodándose en su lugar con la fuerza que sus setenta años le permitían. —Existe un asunto que a los tres nos atañe.

El rostro de Hans se mantuvo imperturbable mientras que el de Hildbrand adquirió un gesto interrogante.

Sonrió para sí. —Está relacionado con nuestros vecinos de Arendelle. —Hans se crispó visiblemente y sus manos presionaron los brazos de madera de su silla.

—¿Qué podría ser, padre? —preguntó su otro hijo ignorante de la reacción de su hermano.

—Allá voy, Hild. —Carraspeó—. Como bien sabrán, la temporada de bajas temperaturas es, en efecto, la más lamentable para los reinos más lejanos al ecuador —el rubio asintió, pero en los calculadores ojos del pelirrojo apareció una especie de reconocimiento—, nos encontramos desprovistos si no somos buenos previsores en las temporadas altas, más si no contamos con el entorno adecuado para subsistir en invierno.

Lamentó el fugaz brillo de regocijo en Hans, pero continuó: —Como bien sabrás, hijo —ladeó el rostro al pelirrojo un segundo—, el invierno reciente en Arendelle por el accidente de la reina fue atroz. En la actualidad sobrellevan una penosa situación que ella desea corregir; fortuitamente, ha acudido a mí para obtener, eh, consejo.

Hans entrecerró los ojos notando su titubeo, y el anciano se encogió de hombros con ecuanimidad.

—Le he ofrecido la solución a dos problemas…

Frithureiks permaneció en silencio en la espera de que alguno de los dos interviniera. Afortunadamente, transcurridos unos segundos, captando su indirecta y buscando complacerlo, Hild preguntó: —¿Cuál es la solución de qué dos problemas?

Inesperadamente su otro hijo soltó una carcajada y el rey asintió en su dirección, reconociendo su ingenio, su tenacidad e inteligencia habrían hecho un buen gobernante si con los tratos recibidos no hubiese desarrollado un aparente narcicismo.

—Que me absuelvan por mi falta y desaparezca el estigma que yo he puesto sobre los Westergård —espetó Hans, y a continuación se cruzó de brazos. —Qué mejor forma de hacerlo —le siguió una risa desprovista de bondad—, lo que no entiendo es para qué necesitaba mi presencia, padre…

—Consideré debías estar enterado —manifestó con calma.

Hilbrand interrumpió con una pequeña tos. —Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero, ¿podrían decirme cuál es la solución?

—¿No lo entiendes? —preguntó Hans con desprecio.

El otro comenzó a negar y de repente sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, volteando a ver a su progenitor con la cuestión plasmada en su rostro.

—Así es, Hildbrand, matrimonio.

 **«...»**

Después de que su padre le pidiera abandonar su estudio para conversar del inminente matrimonio con su hermano, Hans se encontró caminando hacia los establos pese a que era entrada la noche y sus tareas de ese día estaban finalizadas.

No sabía definir cómo se sentía ante los sucesos del futuro, pero podía decir que pletórico era muy poco a la idea de "limpiar" su nombre y no ser relegado a las actividades que en el presente hacía. Por no decir del sufrimiento que sobrevendría a la dulce reinita de hielo al tener que casarse con alguien que no amaba, rompiéndose sus ilusiones de encontrar a su amor verdadero como su hermana creía (aunque podría equivocarse y ella no tuviese las mismas ilusiones que la idiota de su hermana), aunado al dolor de su pequeña Anna al verle tener que desposarse con alguien que no quería.

La sonrisa cruel que apareció en su rostro fue iluminada en todo su esplendor por la luna que había esa noche. Le regocijaba en demasía que ellas dos no tuvieran un final feliz como pensaban…

—Porque siempre estará el 'y si' él es como su hermano —reflexionó en voz alta y soltó una carcajada por la ingenua asunción. Se divertía como nunca de sólo imaginarlo.

De toda su familia, el más indicado de casarse con alguien frágil de aspecto pero enorme fuerza de voluntad y poder como la reina, era Hildbrand. No podía haber un blandengue mejor para ser cónyuge de una soberana que no querría compartir su toma de decisiones a un hombre que no considerase su igual.

Pero eso ella no lo sabría, para Elsa su hermano podría ser tal como él. Simpático en su fachada, pero un manipulador, ruin, en sus adentros.

La paga perfecta para la rubia, no poder confiar en el hombre con que pasaría el resto de su vida.

Hans comenzó a silbar andando sin rumbo por el camino de tierra frente a las caballerizas, disfrutando del giro que había dado el destino, si bien no tan a su favor, tampoco tan en su contra, y la persona que le había hecho estar en su actual posición recibiría su merecido, tal como él se suponía ya había recibido.

Claro que sí, sabía que él estaba pagando por su "desliz", pero no de la manera que su padre esperaba. Estaba arrepentido de haberse confiado y fallado en sus planes, no asegurarse de la muerte de la princesa antes de ir por la reina había sido un error que le costó todo; contarle a Anna lo que quería también lo había sido, sin embargo. Se veía obligado a maniobrar excremento y —se estremeció— haber caído por accidente —provocado por un extraño proyectil de nieve— en él.

Todavía le causaba repulsión revivir esa escena en su cabeza; el tiempo que tuvo que pasar para que pudiese eliminar el olor y las burlas que tuvo que soportar de parte de sus hermanos presentes.

Se apoyó en la carreta en medio del patio y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa nocturna acompañada de los sonidos de los equinos.

Sinceramente, él no había querido matar a la reina —al principio—, la desesperación le había hecho tomar medidas extremas; muerta o viva daba lo mismo, pero sabía que lo segundo habría asegurado un sucesor para su mayor logro, alguien a quien dejarle eso por lo que había luchado (y solo uno para que ningún otro hubiese experimentado lo que él al crecer). Inicialmente, su intención había sido presentarse como candidato para casarse con la reina (confiando en que nadie podría superarlo como buen partido), pero su comportamiento sospechoso, su poca disposición al contacto social y la ignorancia a su persona que había dañado su ego, le habían orillado a replantearse las cosas y optar por la dispuesta joven que lo acercaría a su objetivo final.

Falló a partir de allí, lo admitía; la paciencia era una virtud que necesitaba desarrollar, si es que se podía más.

Aun así, no podía sino disfrutar que quien tenía parte de la culpa en su humillación actual, sufriría.

No obstante, algo no le sentaba bien. Quería ser él quien se encargara de cobrársela con ellas dos, en especial la reina por no haber cumplido sus expectativas, pero no podría llevar a cabo su venganza. Y eso le enervaba.

Por mucho que la idea del sufrimiento de la reina por ese matrimonio le alegrara, quería ser él quien se encargara de ocasionarle dolor. El sentimiento hacia ella no era odio como tal, porque no le daba gran importancia en su vida, pero creía que con alguien debía de cobrarse su lugar en los establos, y esa era la persona que indirectamente le había puesto allí, su padre ya tendría su momento.

A Elsa de Arendelle ya no le servía matarla y no lo haría (cometer una estupidez dos veces no estaba en su naturaleza), sólo quería que su nivel de humillación igualara el dolor de ella.

—Desearía ser yo quien tuviera el asunto en sus manos y fuera a Arendelle —masculló irritado empuñando sus manos y dando una vuelta para retornar al castillo.

Por azares del destino no vio la centelleante estrella fugaz cruzando en lo alto del firmamento.

 **«...»**

—Está hecho —se dijo Elsa contemplando la respuesta del rey Frithureiks llegada esa misma mañana, que había estado leyendo una y otra vez desde entonces tratando de que las palabras se distorsionaran y dijeran cosas más alentadoras, que no la condenaran a casarse con un completo extraño en el menor tiempo posible, o por lo menos no la apresurara u obligaran a hacerlo.

Muy en el fondo guardaba la ilusión de poder casarse por amor, y aunque no fuese adecuado, le tenía envidia a Anna por la oportunidad de haber encontrado a Kristoff. Ella, en cambio, tendría que aceptar al hombre que habían impuesto para ser su pareja, y aunque fuera desagradable debía compartir su lecho, tener sus hijos y verlo del otro lado del comedor, ir de su brazo en las fiestas... besarlo y parecer amigable por el bien de su familia y reino.

La carta que envió para aceptar todo eso había salido cuatro días atrás y la pronta respuesta de las Islas del Sur no había sino empeorado su estado sombrío por las noticias que traía. El príncipe Hildbrand llegaría a conocerla y pedía el permiso para cortejarla durante un mes completo.

¡Como si ella tuviese otra opción!

Lo tendría viviendo en su casa y pasaría la mayor parte de esos días en su compañía, más para no ser desconocidos que para testear su compatibilidad. Rata asquerosa de Hans por pedirle matrimonio a su hermana y hacerle perder el control en su fiesta de coronación.

—¡Elsa! —se reprendió en voz alta por haber caído en la tentación de culpar a otros por sus propios infortunios. Él tenía sus defectos —y ella los suyos, por supuesto—, pero no era culpable de lo que tarde o temprano ocurriría, aunque lo hubiese apresurado con sus ruines maquinaciones. Mas sabía que debía agradecerle tres cosas; ser el instigador para que la relación entre su hermana y ella se arreglara, encargarse de su reino cuando ella huyó, y dar oportunidad para que Anna encontrara a su verdadero amor.

Suspiró. Tendría que empezar a buscarle su lado positivo si iba a convertirse en su cuñado. ¡Su cuñado! Estaría emparentada con un cuasi-asesino con pretensiones de rey y una familia numerosa.

Elsa sonrió por primera vez en cuatro días. Eso último sería agradable, siempre quiso una extensa familia, casándose con Hildbrand Westergård tendría muchos hermanos y sobrinos. ¿Cómo sería?

¿Y cómo sería su futuro esposo?

¿Guapo?, ¿simpático?, ¿pelirrojo como Hans?, ¿parecido a él?

Muy a su pesar aceptaba que Hans era guapo, pero pensaba que sería tormentoso que su esposo tuviera su aspecto, resentiría tener que verlo por el resto de su vida a su lado, tendría pesadillas en las que él le asesinaba con una almohada mientras dormía y se apoderaba de su reino.

Se estremeció. Lo único que ella deseaba era que en su interior su futuro esposo fuese un buen hombre, no le importaba si no era bien parecido, su interior podría compensar la falta de atractivo, pero nada podría hacerlo si era visiblemente apuesto y su corazón estuviera marchito.

Si Hildbrand era de buenos sentimientos, su matrimonio sería duradero, cabría la posibilidad de volverse amigos y tal vez, tan sólo tal vez, podría enamorarse de él.

Su única opción era esperar y rogar por lo mejor… o de lo contrario sería miserable.

La puerta abriéndose acabó con las reflexiones de Elsa, interrumpiendo antes que éstas se tornaran más negativas de lo que ya eran. Tenía que continuar con sus actividades como gobernante, que no se resolverían solas mientras ella se debatía por un matrimonio que le era ofrecido como la solución a los problemas que ocasionó en primer lugar.

—Elsa… —llamó titubeante su hermana, asomándose en el resquicio de la puerta con una mirada interrogante. —¿Puedo pasar?

La peliplateada recompuso su semblante y ofreció una sonrisa conciliadora a Anna, aún después de lo acontecido en verano, ella se mostraba insegura en cuanto a puertas cerradas y la atención de su hermana mayor. Trece años no podían borrarse de la noche a la mañana, claro estaba.

—Por supuesto, Anna —contestó guardando la carta de Frithureiks Westergård en un gabinete del escritorio y le brindó su completa atención a la susodicha. El vestido esmeralda de algodón que vestía realzaba el color de sus ojos, aunque su brillo singular podía deberse a la dicha de estar enamorada y ser correspondida, sin importar la posición social del hombre que amaba.

No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar el resto de la sociedad, con el primer _plebeyo_ entrando en el círculo de la familia Real de Arendelle, pero no estaba dispuesta a arrebatarle su felicidad a su hermana, tal como haría con la suya. Si una de las dos tenía la oportunidad de conocer el verdadero amor, debía aprovecharlo, y si era Anna, mucho mejor. Bastante mal lo había pasado creyendo que no era querida por la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo.

—Me siento contrariada por lo que estás pasando, Elsa —susurró la pelirroja ubicándose en el asiento del escritorio con las piernas recogidas. —No quiero que… Elsa, si tú te casas con alguien a quien no amas… yo…

—No Anna —intervino con firmeza comprendiendo con rapidez la línea lógica que seguía el discurso de Anna. No lo permitiría incluso si tenía que fingir estar enamorada de Hildbrand cuando él llegase a Arendelle. —Nunca se arregla un error cometiendo otro —dijo apuntando a su hermana con su dedo índice.

—Pero qué dices. Es mi decisión… si tú tendrás que…

—¡Anna! —exclamó elevando la voz tal cual lo hizo la noche de su coronación. —Juro que dejo de hablarte a partir de este día si te empeñas en cumplir esa loca idea —sentenció con gravedad parándose de su asiento.

Anna se percató de que hablaba en serio, la mirada de Elsa que refulgía, sus hombros firmes y su mentón elevado le decían que no debía llevarle la contraria; no se detuvo a pensar en qué ocurriría si lo hacía, Elsa era demasiado obstinada como para no llevar a cabo lo que se proponía, si no lo fuera, no habría pasado trece años encerrada en su habitación con el afán de proteger a sus seres queridos.

Se dedicó a observarla unos momentos mientras su hermana se daba vuelta y caminaba al librero para buscar un libro de cuentas verde de tapa gruesa. Ese día, como otros, utilizaba uno de sus propios diseños realizados gracias a su magia, era un sencillo vestido gris claro estrecho debajo del busto con una falda suelta que de cerca parecía tener plumas de ave, pero a la distancia daban la impresión de ser un bosque lleno de hojas que formaban un camino que se perdía a la distancia.

Elsa no se daba cuenta que con cada uno de sus atuendos reflejaba sus estados de ánimo, el color y la idea de un bosque decían a gritos que estaba triste y quería escapar, perderse, no tener que llevar a cabo un matrimonio con un desconocido en poco tiempo, a quien no amaba. Por eso ella había ofrecido desposarse con alguien más, aunque le destrozara el corazón. Podía vivir con la infelicidad de atarse a un hombre que no quería, pero no con la de su hermana mientras ella disfrutaba de un matrimonio con alguien que amaba.

Sonrió con resignación cuando Elsa volvió al asiento detrás del escritorio, no quería arriesgarse a que cumpliera sus palabras, pero se prometió que mantendría vigilado al futuro esposo de su hermana, pobre de él si la hacía infeliz, antes Hans pudo engañarla porque su juicio estaba cegado por ilusiones infantiles, mas ahora no sería así, con Elsa de por medio no se dejaría arrastrar por ese Westergård.

Esa vez no.

La rubia apartó unos papeles de su escritorio y dejó el libro de cuentas sobre la superficie de la mesa con un ligero golpe, todavía seguía molesta por las palabras de Anna, había tratado de ignorarla mientras estaba allí tratando de no sacar su enojo de la peor manera posible, y ella no ayudaba en nada observándola tan fijamente.

Trató de enfocar su mirada en los números que había en la página pero no podía, le carcomía que Anna no hiciera caso a sus palabras y decidiera cumplir lo que había dicho, le mataría tener que apartarse nuevamente de Anna, esa vez para siempre, porque ella cumplía sus promesas y si su hermana se casaba estaría obligada a ello, más si desposándose tenía que trasladarse a otro reino. Eso sería peor que estar con Hildbrand, incluso Hans.

—Elsa… —susurró Anna alargando su mano por sobre la mesa hasta coger la suya, que estaba al borde de la página, y la apretó con suavidad. —No lo haré… me casaré con Kristoff, pero nunca olvides esto: yo estaré siempre junto a ti para apoyarte.

La miró con los ojos nublados y asintió colocando su otra mano sobre la de Anna, apreciando la intensidad del momento, comunicándole sin palabras que también la quería y que nunca estarían separadas. Porque sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, su hermana siempre estaría a su lado.

Eso era lo que importaba.

 **«...»**

Alzando con hastío la pala, Hans levantó el estiércol en el patio para colocarlo en la carreta que iría a los hombres que trabajaban los cultivos al día siguiente. Era lo último que tenía que recoger ese día, se acercaba el ocaso, que anunciaba el final de las tareas que debía hacer. Ya no quería saber más de caballos o excrementos, ni siquiera sabía si podría volver a montar a Sitron una vez concluido su trabajo en las caballerizas. Estaba cansado de cepillar a los innumerables equinos de la familia y la guardia, de ensillarlos, de arreglar herraduras, limpiar los compartimientos, servir agua y cargar paja, y recoger el excremento de los caballos, todo sin ayuda, y en el transcurso de un día, comúnmente. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo o ganas de montar a alguno para ejercitarse (y aun así no había perdido su condición física, sino que sentía más músculos que antes).

Con su equino lo único que había hecho era cepillarlo y ponerle la monta, lo demás se lo dejaba hacer a un criado; ahora comprendía lo pesado que era el trabajo de un mozo de caballerizas, y sabía que no volvería a mirarlos igual cuando recuperase su dignidad como hijo de un rey y estuviera montando a un buen cuidado Sitron.

Claro que el número de criados para esa sección del castillo no era tan reducido a uno, pero era pesado hacer ese trabajo, que naturalmente casi nadie quería.

En sus fosas nasales lo único que tenía era el nauseabundo olor del estiércol y sus palmas estaban más ásperas que antes por la pala, ni las cuerdas de un barco habían logrado encallecérselas tanto. Tres meses habían hecho lo que tres años no habían conseguido.

—¿Has escuchado las buenas nuevas, hermanito? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas y suspiró irritado reconociendo la voz de uno de los gemelos, octavo y noveno príncipes. Buscó en su cabeza adolorida la identidad y decidió que debía ser Asbjorg, Arnbjorg a veces era un poco menos fastidioso de oír que su hermano menor, porque según él ser el mayor le hacía actuar de manera "más madura".

—¿Cuáles son? —preguntó apretando los dientes por su cabeza que estaba a punto de estallar, pero se preparaba para otro de los encuentros con uno de sus hermanos.

Enterró la pala con fuerza en la tierra y se volteó tratando de parecer ecuánime. Se sorprendió de ver que no sólo era un gemelo el que estaba ahí, sino los dos. Con sus ojos azules de aura poderosa, alta corpulencia y cabello rojizo, ese par era temible, principalmente cuando te enterabas que su pasatiempo era ser pugilistas. Y si a eso aunabas que tenían un sentido del humor muy negro, sabías a lo que te atenías de enfrentarlos.

Cómo había celebrado Hans cuando ellos fueron de quienes le ignoraron un par de años, aunque con Anna se quejó porque lo hicieran. Ambos traían bebidas frescas en sus manos y no necesitó ser muy listo para saber que sólo era para tentarlo.

—Tu tiempo como criado no te ha enseñado a copiar la costumbre de escuchar tras las puertas —se burló Asbjorg con una carcajada. Hans se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco y no respondió, simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

Arnbjorg se rascó la cicatriz de su mentón —una herida en el gimnasio que ayudó a diferenciarlos después de muchos años— con impaciencia y su hermano pareció percatarse de que se estaba desviando. Para el mayor era más fácil que el trabajo sucio lo hicieran otros, siempre había sido mejor espectador, según su madre, era quien salía librado cuando eran pequeños, porque manipulaba al otro para tener sus manos limpias.

No sabía por qué se quejaba de él, si por lo menos él sí actuaba además de manipular. Aunque eso le había costado sus burlas, por no ser lo suficientemente listo.

—Hilbrand va a lograr lo que tú no, volverse el rey de Arendelle —anunció Arsbjorg de forma irrisoria y los dos se soltaron a reír. —Además tendrás que estarle siempre agradecido por limpiar tu nombre, ¿no es fantástico?

Hans se irritó con oírlos carcajearse y deseó introducir sus rostros en el estiércol que había acumulado en la carreta, pero supo que eso no habría ayudado a su causa. Se contuvo de hacerlo y también de masajear sus sienes para reducir el dolor de cabeza que le aquejaba.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó con una ceja alzada y les dio la espalda para continuar su trabajo, tenía que ir por el burro para que moviera la carreta.

Sabía que algo había hecho en su otra vida para ser castigado de esa forma en la presente. Nada podía ser peor que tener sus enemigos bajo su mismo techo, y que estos compartieran su sangre.

Con un baño de agua tibia en mente se alejó para tomar las riendas del asno con pelaje grisáceo, pero al volver deseó ser más fuerte que esos dos para poder detenerlos. Asbjorg o Arnbjorg, daba lo mismo, aunque lo más probable era que fuese el segundo, estaba dándole vuelta a la carreta, devolviendo el contenido al suelo. Nada podía ser peor.

—Hans, ¿por qué vas por el burro cuando todavía te falta mucho por hacer? —interrogó el hermano libre, el mayor de los gemelos, que sonreía de lado señalando con una ceja el trabajo de su hermano. —Eso no era todo, quería decirte que Hildbrand parte mañana a Arendelle, por si querías darle la enhorabuena por embolsarse tu premio.

Con eso dicho, ambos se alejaron entre risas, y Hans, después de mucho, no supo si las ganas de llorar eran de frustración, de rabia o de otra cosa.

Pero juraba que el tiempo le daría la razón, y tarde o temprano sería recompensado.

No le quedó más que apartar de su cabeza su baño y comenzar de nuevo, porque de no hacerlo el trabajo se le acumularía el día de mañana, y tendría que madrugar para poder terminarlo.

 **«...»**

Las ansias carcomían a Elsa, ese era el día que conocería al hombre con quien habría de casarse en cinco semanas a partir de entonces, una después que él volviera para cumplir con la tradición de que el novio y la novia no debían verse hasta el día de la ceremonia. Algo dentro de ella estaba muriendo, sus esperanzas de encontrar una salida se evaporaban conforme el reloj avanzaba para anunciar el mediodía, la hora en que estaba esperado el arribo de Hildbrand a su territorio.

De manera irracional se le ocurría que el tiempo pasaba rápidamente, que las manecillas del reloj apuraban el paso para llegar a lo inevitable. Sabía que no era cierto, pero así lo creía. Su bagaje de emociones hacía que imaginara cosas, que la realidad estuviese distorsionándose, tanto que deseaba despertar y verse removida por Anna aquella noche en que comenzó todo, cuando ocurrió el accidente que la recluyó en su propio hogar. Como sería diferente si volviera a aquel suceso con los conocimientos que tenía ahora, incluso sus padres estarían allí con ella.

Si tan sólo pudiera regresar en el tiempo hasta esa noche.

Cuanto había ocasionado un preciado segundo, un tropiezo que tuvo consecuencias terribles.

La reina se sentó de una manera nada femenina en la otomana recubierta con tela azul, recogiendo sus rodillas hacia su pecho, sintiendo miedo de lo que vendría; se había despertado con un extraño presentimiento de que algo inesperado ocurriría (sin saber si a su favor o en su contra), no sabía si era su propia desesperanza la que la estaba llevando a la locura, pero temía.

Su menudo cuerpo temblaba mientras se mecía de adelante hacia atrás, de haber ocurrido hacía un año la habitación estaría recubierta por completo en nieve, mas ahora sólo en su interior acontecía una tormenta que muy difícilmente se podía apaciguar. Tal vez era que estaba cayendo en la cuenta de lo que pasaría más adelante, cuando ya se acercaba el momento que iniciaría una serie de sucesos que cambiarían su vida.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte —su voz hizo eco en su habitación, repitiendo sus palabras una y otra vez para lograr que fuesen ciertas, pero sus pensamientos se tornaron en su contra al reparar en que esa ya no sería su habitación dentro de cinco semanas. Para esa semana todo estaría dispuesto en los aposentos que ocuparan sus padres, el dormitorio del rey, el de la reina, y la salita adjunta que conectaba ambos. Sería una mujer casada que tendría que cumplir con sus obligaciones como esposa.

Le atemorizaba también lo que fuese a ocurrir dentro de su alcoba, para lo que no tenía ningún conocimiento porque las madres hablaban de eso sólo cuando se acercaba la noche de bodas. Había escuchado a hurtadillas que las sirvientas chismorreaban sobre lo que pasaba con un hombre, diciendo que dolía, pero no le quedaba claro qué era lo que se hacía, o cómo debía participar.

Sabía que el fin era tener hijos, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo era que los animales lo hacían, cosas así no estaban permitidas para la formación de una futura reina, o ninguna señorita de sociedad. Sentía vergüenza preguntarle a Gerda, en quien confiaba más, no podía ni musitar la frase "noche de bodas" en voz alta sin enrojecerse de pies a cabeza, mucho menos podría cuestionar a su ama de llaves cómo estar preparada para ella.

Su sentido común le decía que tendría que estar desnuda cuando algo ocurriera, pero el sólo imaginarlo le parecía indecente, inapropiado, ese nivel de intimidad resultaba impensable, apenas y su doncella la veía como su madre la trajo al mundo, no quería pensar en un hombre haciéndolo.

Elsa perdió el color.

O teniendo que verlo a él de esa forma.

Su rostro rápidamente recuperó su tono, pero adquirió un sonrojo que se expandió hasta sus orejas. ¿En qué clase de cosas estaba pensando? Esos pensamientos eran inadecuados para una señorita como ella.

¿Pensaría lo mismo si fuese a casarse con el hombre que quería?

Llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, al que le había subido la temperatura. ¿Cómo es que llegó a pensar así? Se sentía abochornada por que hubiera ocurrido, ella no se comportaba de esa forma, siempre había sido correcta.

—¿Cóm… —brincó con el cucú del reloj, anunciando las once, restaba una hora, sesenta minutos para conocer a Hildbrand. —Dios, parezco una chiquilla preparándose para el castigo por una travesura.

Elsa se puso en pie y caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que había junto al armario, donde se permitió observarse con detenimiento. En el reflejo veía a una joven con un cabello rubio, casi blanco, peinado de forma complicada, con flores recogiendo algunas hebras que quedaron sueltas, su doncella se había esmerado en hacer un par de trenzas semialborotadas que sostuvo con pasadores en la parte superior de su cuello, además le había dejado un flequillo en el lado derecho y unos cabellos disparejos del lado izquierdo; también se encontró con su vestido, no hecho por sí misma, pero bonito, de color verde bajo, con encaje de copos de nieve del mismo color pero más oscuro encima, que se extendían hasta sus largas mangas.

No obstante, lo más llamativo eran sus ojos, su rostro estaba finamente maquillado en tonos discretos, así que la atención se acentuaba en sus orbes azules, un poco apagados y brillando con incertidumbre. Había tratado de enmascarar lo que sentía, para lo que era experta, pero el esfuerzo de muchos años no estaba funcionando en ese momento.

Trató de practicar una sonrisa sincera a su imagen pero sólo apareció una mueca que daba lástima, una verdadera pena al maravilloso gesto que iluminaba su cara y borraba toda su frialdad. Si era así con su futuro esposo, éste se quedaría con la idea que era gélida, insensible, y tal vez no trataría de aventurarse a conocerla.

¿Sería mejor así? ¿Ocultarse tras una fachada para protegerse? ¿Otra vez? ¿Por lo que restaba de vida?

Ella lo que más quería era sonreír con felicidad, recibir y dar un abrazo con afecto, decir a los otros lo que sentía por ellos, encontrar a alguien con quien ser ella misma, de una forma que el pasado le impedía con Anna.

Ladeó su rostro hacia la ventana, a lo lejos divisó un navío de gran esplendor aproximándose hacia su reino.

¿Podría él ser el la persona con quien lograría serlo?

 **«...»**

La mañana no había sido muy agradable para Hans, ese mismo día Fridtjof, el sucesor de su padre, había llegado junto con su esposa después de meses estando en el centro del continente con su familia. Nada más habiéndose enterado de lo sucedido en su ausencia, le había dirigido una mirada glacial y hecho que sus hijos —las versiones adolescentes de los gemelos— se encargaran de burlarse de él por el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

Conocía a su hermano mayor, y sus actos estaban dominados por la vergüenza que por el hecho de disfrutarlo. Para él, mantener las apariencias lo era todo, y si hubiera logrado su hazaña de volverse el rey de Arendelle lo hubiese felicitado y dado su apoyo, pero como falló y, peor aún, lo descubrieron, no traía más que deshonra para su familia, lo que dañaba la imagen que por tanto tiempo había querido mantener.

Nunca había tenido una buena relación con sus hermanos, pero con el mayor —y muy a su pesar, Hilbrand— era quien podía sentirse respaldado, pues no lo molestaba precisamente, porque siempre había mantenido una buena apariencia ante los demás, aunque no mostraba que lo apreciara, tampoco. Era una relación de "yo no te estorbo ni tú me molestas y estamos a mano", o algo por el estilo, así que ser fastidiado por él —o sus hijos— le enervaba.

No estaba de más decir que había más caballos por los de posta que habían traído. Y él tenía que atenderlos hasta que fuesen devueltos a la posada de donde fueron cambiados por los que tenían antes, que luego deberían ser llevados al castillo, donde se ocuparía de ellos también.

De igual forma, Sitron se había mostrado agitado desde que lo fuera a saludar —y dar alimento—, como si quisiera decirle algo, ya había revisado sus herraduras, su pelaje, su agua, todo, y no encontraba nada. Le irritaba que estuviera relinchando tanto, porque comenzaba a alterar a los otros, no quería una horda de caballos encima.

Escuchó a Sitron patear la madera de su compartimiento, y por tercera vez en diez minutos se dirigió a él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó acariciando sus crines blanco con negro en ademán consolador. El equino descendió su cabeza hasta ponerla en contacto con la suya y resopló. —No sé qué significa —respondió con un chasquido de lengua y se encogió de hombros cuando Sitron pareció hacer un ruido que asemejaba la frustración.

Hans abrió la compuerta baja y se hizo a un lado para apartarla. Sitron relinchó con gusto y él rió después de una mañana agitada, posó su mano sobre el estómago de su amigo y trató de sentir algo diferente, pero nada. Su compañero, por su parte, dobló su cuello y acercó su hocico hasta él, tocando su cara.

—¿Qué pasa con mi rostro? —Comprendió que en todo ese tiempo eso había estado haciendo. —¿Tengo algo…

No había ni terminado de preguntar cuando de repente le asaltó una sombra negra y las cosas se tornaron borrosas. Agitó su cabeza y volvió a la normalidad, aunque veía unos puntos plateados como estrellas. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Se encorvó para coger un poco de heno y lo aproximó a la boca de Sitron.

—Creo que eres tú el único que se preocupa por mí —musitó tratando de que comiera, pero él se negaba a abrir la boca. —Vamos Sitron.

Achicó sus ojos cuando le sobrevino un brillo que lo atontó por unos instantes. ¿Sería eso lo que quería advertirle su amigo?

—Iré al interior del castillo… —susurró soltando el heno y tratando de salir, pero un manto oscuro apareció ante sus ojos y se desvaneció.

 **«...»**

Cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia, Hans se encontró aturdido por un llamado de una voz que no reconocía, lo que sabía era que se sentía diferente de alguna forma, sin poder decir qué. Lo último que recordaba era estar con Sitron, y haber caído al haberse sumido a la oscuridad. Seguramente alguien había ido a las caballerizas y lo había visto, por eso lo llamaba.

Lo que no sabía era cómo es que se encontraba sentado y sintiendo un movimiento bajo su cuerpo, ¿lo estaban trasladando?

—Alteza —repitió la voz y Hans se vio obligado a asentir sin abrir sus ojos. —¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, pero su voz sonó extraña a sus oídos, más bien parecía otra persona. ¿Qué le había ocurrido que ni era capaz de reconocer su propia voz?

—Me estaba dando indicaciones sobre los obsequios que le daría a la reina por el cortejo, pero de repente ha llevado la mano a su cabeza y se ha quedado en silencio por unos minutos —explicó quienquiera que fuese su interlocutor, pero no encontró sentido a sus palabras. ¿A qué se refería?, podía jurar que era como si…

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de golpe y se vio enfrentado a una escena diferente a la que presenciaba momentos antes. No se le había ocurrido pensar en que le hacían falta los relinchidos de los caballos y el olor inconfundible del estiércol, pero las palabras pronunciadas lo habían traído a la realidad.

La superficie sobre la que estaba se encontraba moviendo, aunque perfectamente sabía que se encontraba en una silla. —Repite lo que acabas de decir —ordenó captando el sonido de su… de la voz de su hermano Hildbrand. Estaba alucinando… —Todo lo que decías antes…

Mientras escuchaba de fondo las palabras del ayuda de cámara de su hermano, Ericson, Hans inspeccionó sus alrededores. Se encontraba en el camarote principal del navío Ludvig, con acabados finos de madera, mobiliario de excelente calidad, con los escudos y colores rojo y blanco de su familia en las alfombras, cojines, paredes y sábanas. Con un ramo de rosas en una mesa lateral y un baúl igual al suyo junto a una cómoda de madera, sobre la que había un espejo.

La explicación de Ericson sobre los preparativos para su cortejo a la reina de Arendelle y sus próximas obligaciones para con el reino le habían dado una idea de qué pasaba —por increíble que fuera—, pero necesitaba controlarlo con sus propios ojos, aunque viendo sus manos cuidadas y casi pálidas en comparación a las suyas ya sirvieran como prueba. No sabía cómo era posible que ocupara el lugar de Hildbrand, mas tenía que verse a la cara para saber que no era su rostro, su cuerpo, el que estaba allí.

—Retírate, Ericson —comandó sin mirar al pelinegro, al tiempo que se paraba y dirigía hacia el espejo clavado a la pared. Escuchó la aceptación y retirada del otro como inmerso en un remolino de viento, donde las cosas llegaban como un susurro.

Tal vez se encontraba en un sueño, pero necesitaba ver con sus ojos, contemplar su reflejo, aunque su cuerpo se sintiera extraño, como si no fuese suyo. Algo raro había pasado, y Sitron había querido advertirlo, ¿podría ser cierto y no una creación de su cabeza?

Hans caminó en un trance hasta el espejo y se detuvo cuando una imagen apareció en medio de éste.

Un rostro que rondaba la tercera década de la vida, de piel blanca y carente de imperfecciones, unos cabellos rubios perfectamente cortados y unas patillas demasiado cortas para su gusto. Era la cara de su hermano Hildbrand, expresiva, agradable y atractiva a la vez, pero había un rasgo que no encajaba con el rostro, sus ojos.

Frente a sí, deslumbrantes en el espejo, sus orbes color esmeralda lo escudriñaban sin creer lo que veían. El asombro que veía en ellos era tal que no podía disimularlo, pero era lo mismo que sentía por dentro, estaba estupefacto.

Era Hildbrand, pero no _él_ , esos ojos no le pertenecían, no se asemejaban en nada a los azules que caracterizaban a su hermano. ¿Cómo se había obviado ese detalle?

¿Qué hacía en el lugar de su hermano?

¿Cómo era que había llegado ahí?

Sus interrogantes quedaron estancados cuando sintió el navío detenerse y escuchó unos toques en la puerta de Ericson.

—Alteza, hemos llegado a Arendelle.

Hans sonrió a su reflejo y percibió en sus ojos el momento en que un plan comenzaba a formularse en su cabeza. Era un hombre de acción y no iba a quedarse inerte ante los acontecimientos que se suscitaban. _Él_ estaba en Arendelle, el hermano incorrecto había llegado a cortejar a la reina, ella estaría a merced del hombre que la detestaba y que quería hacerle pagar. Tendría a la reina en donde quería que estuviera, a su voluntad.

Ella creía que conocería al hombre que sería su esposo, pero no sería así.

Empezó a hacer maquinaciones en lo que se cuestionaba cuánto tiempo tardaría en el cuerpo de su hermano, esperaba que el suficiente, éste tenía que estar de su parte esa vez. Debía darle una oportunidad que terminara bien.

Tenía en sus manos la ocasión perfecta para vengarse de Elsa de Arendelle, y debía planearlo para que el resultado no fuera como el de antes.

De pronto lo vio a través del espejo, en el ramo de rosas.

Nada mejor que romperle el corazón, enamorarla y después hacerle sentir el desamor.

No podía habérsele ocurrido nada más dañino que eso, ella que creía que el amor era lo más importante, iba a quebrarse a causa de éste. Vería que no existía, y cuando le hubiera roto el corazón y su hermano volviera a ocupar su lugar —si es que lo hacía—, ella no querría intentar de nuevo confiar en él, su esposo.

Pasaría el resto de su vida sufriendo por él.

Hans caminó hasta sostener el ramo de rosas rojas que comenzaría con el dulce cortejo de la reina, era momento de llevar a cabo sus planes.

Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, el pelirrojo sonrió de lado imaginándose su triunfo después de todo lo que había vivido, pero él no sabía que el tiempo traía sorpresas.

Y él estaba por llevarse una buena.

 **«...»**

Elsa, ajena a lo que ocurrió minutos atrás en el camarote, andaba con aparente tranquilidad hacia su lugar junto al muelle, para darle la bienvenida al príncipe Hildbrand, casi con una comitiva a sus espaldas encabezada por Anna, Olaf, Kristoff y Sven.

Le había tomado todo su camino desde su habitación hasta su puesto actual el buscar la calma. No quería que su futuro esposo percibiera su nerviosismo ante el inminente futuro. Quería tener cierto control de la situación sin tener que recurrir a su título o sus poderes mágicos.

Era el momento de conocerlo.

Contuvo el aire cuando vio que unos tripulantes hacían bajar la rampa para que él pudiera descender, y trató de buscarlo en la cubierta para que su aspecto no le tomara tan de sorpresa, intuía que por su título él vestiría de manera más distinguida y sobresaldría entre sus acompañantes, pero hasta el momento no lo encontraba. Apretó su mano en un puño conteniendo las ganas de cubrir el sol que pegaba a su cara, pues le impedía ver correctamente, y haciéndolo le enseñaría a los demás las ganas que tenía de observar lo que ocurría arriba.

Miró sobre su hombro y sonrió con agrado al notar que Anna y Olaf no se contenían como lo hacía ella, incluso estirándose para poder ver más de lo que la altura les permitía.

Soltó una pequeña risa volviendo el rostro al asunto de importancia.

Finalmente le pareció ver a alguien que parecía destacar ante los otros, utilizaba un traje real color rojo y blanco, con una banda dorada y distintivos azules y negros. Era alto, tal vez como Kristoff, una cabeza arriba de la suya, de cuerpo proporcionado, tez blanca y cabellos rubios oscuros que se agitaban con el viento. Por lo menos no se parecía a su hermano menor. Se veía apuesto mientras bajaba por la rampa, con toda la seguridad del mundo, como si tuviera a los demás a sus pies.

Elsa se dio cuenta que en su escrutinio no había reparado que en su mano derecha traía una rosa, y que sonreía en su dirección ahora que la veía.

—Es guapo —escuchó decir a Anna a sus espaldas, siendo secundada por Olaf pero reprendida por Kristoff.

Viéndolo, Elsa sintió la expectación en su cuerpo, pero por lo que sabía que venía, no por un sentimiento de atracción hacia él. Era muy bien parecido, pero habían cosas que importaban más, como la entrega por su pueblo, la sencillez, el respeto, la confianza, si no podía tener todo eso.

¿Qué, Elsa?, ¿podrás rechazarlo?, se preguntó entonces.

Se encogió por dentro y se recordó que todo estaba dicho.

Decidió concentrarse en el ahora, en aprovechar el tiempo para conocerlo y entablar una amistad. Esbozó una sonrisa precavida cuando él llegó hasta encontrarse a casi medio metro de ella, y lo vio a los ojos.

Elsa controló el espasmo que iba a atravesar su cuerpo y el jadeó que lo acompañaría cuando se concentró en los orbes esmeralda en su rostro, que escondían los más grandes secretos que pudiera haber. Eran similares a los de Hans Westergård y sabía que la acompañarían a partir de entonces.

—Majestad, es un placer conocernos finalmente —dijo él con una voz rica y aterciopelada, mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente ante ella, que asintió sin decir palabra, buscando salir de su admiración por ese único parecido entre los hermanos.

—Lo mismo digo —musitó con un hilo de voz cuando él se incorporó y enfocó sus ojos en los de ella. Los de él completamente enigmáticos.

El príncipe sonrió y elevó la rosa que llevaba en su mano, acercándose un poco a ella. —Es para usted, su belleza es muy poca frente a la suya, pero mis manos no podían estar vacías al verla.

—¿Una sola rosa? —pronunció Anna en lo que "trataba" de ser un murmullo, y Elsa se sintió enrojecer por la falta de modales de su hermana.

Hildbrand miró sobre su cabeza y a ella le pareció percibir un brillo peligroso en sus ojos, pero éste desapareció tan rápido que seguramente fue una creación de su mente. Cuando él volvió a mirarla, estos no revelaban nada, y se preguntó cómo haría para estar a su lado cuando no podría leer nada en sus ojos.

—Era un ramo completo —susurró él sólo para ella—, pero me pareció más correcto darle una sola.

Le tendió la rosa y ella la aceptó agradecida, aspirando su olor perfumado.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —preguntó también en voz muy baja, que no pensó él escuchara.

—Porque una sola rosa puede guardar más significado que todas ellas juntas, y porque una sola podrá yacer más cerca de su corazón que cualquiera… —musitó él tocando la punta de los pétalos lentamente.

Sin saber por qué, Elsa se imaginó que esa era una caricia a su rostro y le agradó, porque parecía delicada y sencilla. Mas lisonjeándola no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, aunque en cierto modo fuera agradable escucharle decir cosas lindas.

—¿Disculpe?

—Con esta única rosa le revelo mis intenciones de ganarme su corazón y de asegurarme que pensando en ella siempre me recuerde… como yo a usted… —dijo él y cogió su mano para besarle el dorso con sumo cuidado. —¿Me dejará que así sea, Majestad?

Elsa no respondió, pero miró sus ojos con intensidad y le sonrió como lo hacía con Anna y con aquellos a quienes quería, no porque quizá se enamorara de él, sino porque por lo menos se divertiría con sus esfuerzos para cumplir su cometido, y porque de repente, con sólo verlo a los ojos y sonreír, los enigmáticos orbes de él brillaron sorprendidos, como si viera algo por primera vez, mostrando un conflicto de emociones que le demostraban que él tenía sentimientos, pero que no sabía ni comprenderlos y expresarlos.

Unos ojos podían decir tanto, a ella siempre le gustaba verlos para saber más sobre una persona. Y de esta en especial ya sabía algo.

Tuviera virtudes o defectos, ese hombre era humano, sólo el tiempo se encargaría de demostrarle por completo su naturaleza.

Ella fuera o no sorprendente.

* * *

 _Saludos._

 _Esta vez sí me dolieron las manos para traer algo así de grande, pero espero valiera la pena. Es lo último que publico aquí en el fandom de Frozen, no es mi estilo subir muchas historias en un lugar donde soy relativamente nueva, eh, que yo también he sido veterana en un fandom._

 _Este fic es mi intento de hacer algo aproximado al canon, si notan que cualquier cosa no va en sintonía con la película, díganmleo, he visto la película un total de dos veces y el corto una sola vez, así que creo que no soy una experta, me guío en lo que ya vi, y no tengo mucho tiempo para verlos nuevamente, guay. Si les digo que vino de la nada la historia, les mentiría, ¿ya conocen "Un viernes de locos", o no?, también me gustó el argumento del OS de HoeLittleDuck "Una moneda siempre tiene dos caras", y el rollo de las cosas románticas es mi pasión. Así como en un dorama que vi metieron lo de las estrellas fugaces cumpliendo deseos, ni galleta de la fortuna hubo aquí._

 _A Frozen Fan ya me dijo que sí, pero no sigo muy segura si continuarlo aquí en el fandom, eso depende del recibimiento que tenga. Si les gusta, me pongo las pilas para no tardar mucho para el siguiente, que vendrán dos o tres a lo mucho después de esto, no tengo pensado enrollarme más que eso. Si no lo termino para probarme a mí misma que pude hacer un fic canon de un fandom del que sé lo elemental; y quien se interese puede solicitármelo individualmente._

 _Ya para concluir esta nota demasiado larga, cualquier rosa, tomatazo, duda, comentario, sugerencia, crítica, reclamo o corrección, allá abajo pueden expresarlo como anónimo o usuario, ¿bien?_

 _Se me cuidan, y si deciden darle luz verde, ténganme paciencia por favor._

 ** _Karo_**

 **PD: ¿Cómo se llaman los mini muñecos de nieve?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Elsa, ni Hans, ni Anna, ni Olaf, ni los snowgies son míos, o nada. Sólo me entretengo, si hago un uso inadecuado favor de reportarme al 111 23DI SNEY.**

* * *

 **NA:** Definitivamente hice un gran esfuerzo por traerlo lo más rápido que pude al ver que les atrajo, a ver qué tal.

Me decanté por hacer escenas Hans/Elsa, pensé que Kristoff gritando "Te amo" a los cuatro vientos ya no merecía meterle drama, así que sólo hay momentos que involucren a los otros dos personajes. Detente ahí si no quieres leer más, no me vayas a cantar las cuarenta al final. Ya especifiqué los personajes al principio, ¿no? =)

Cuando llegues a Elsa en el piano, la melodía que tenía de fondo era "Distant Lives - Adrian Johnson", soundtrack de Becoming Jane, vi la película (lloré) y no me la pude sacar de la cabeza, influyó para la escena.

* * *

 **El impostor**

 _by MissKaro_

* * *

"Aprovecha la oportunidad en todas las cosas; no hay mérito mayor", Píndaro.

 **II**

* * *

Alguna vez en una de las pocas conversaciones sostenidas con su padre, éste le había mencionado a Hans que cada uno cavaba su propia tumba, con las acciones que día a día hacía, los pensamientos malintencionados que daban pie a temerosos procederes y las palabras soeces que desquebrajaban a la persona a quien estaban dirigidas. Hacer algo bueno servía para disminuir lo profundo del hoyo, mas con cada pequeña, pero mala, acción, más profunda se volvía la fosa y más largo era el camino hacia la salvación.

Su padre, sin duda, era un entregado cristiano, y por supuesto que Hans nunca lo había escuchado, aunque, sin admitirlo, mucho atesoraba esos momentos que compartía con sus progenitores y con la gente que muy en el fondo le importaba. Sin embargo, en ese momento, en que reposaba en la suave colcha de la cama en sus aposentos, recordó las muchas veces que su padre repetía aquella cháchara de la tumba y las bondades del alma. En su vida el pelirrojo había pensado que fuese cierto, pero ahora se cuestionaba si habérselo dicho tenía un mensaje oculto.

Claro estaba, no pensaba que su padre fuera a imaginarse que trataría de arrebatarle el trono a una reina joven, o que de manera deshonrosa y nada caballerosa la enamorara para después romperle el corazón, a manera de una venganza que sólo él comprendía.

En su posición, acostado con un brazo bajo su cabeza y una rodilla elevada, Hans hizo una cara de desagrado. No encontraba respuesta o causa de su reflexión, pero quería darle un rotundo final. Por eso pensaba muy poco cuando de emociones o sentimientos se tratase, no era productivo pensar en cosas intangibles, distintas para todos, y que él no entendía para qué existían, o cómo eran. Lo único que le había servido en la vida era la valentía, la perseverancia y el orgullo, que no podía decirse fueran sentimientos, o lo ignoraba (aunque según sus hermanos él sentía envidia por ellos). Él quería pensar que era más práctico, y egoísta también —pero nadie triunfaba en la vida si pensaba primero en los otros—, utilizaba la razón en asuntos que valieran la pena, no en cosas tan intrascendentes como el sentir.

De haberlo hecho, se habría detenido al ver la reacción de Anna al encontrarle para recibir su beso de amor, o la de Elsa ante la supuesta muerte de su hermana. Recordaba vagamente una ligera incomodidad al presenciar ambas escenas —que suponía eran muestras de sentimientos—, y de haberse puesto a pensar en lo que ellas provocaron en sí mismo, no habría intentado alcanzar la cima del triunfo (al que no llegó de todas maneras). Solo de imaginar la fragilidad que los sentimientos daban, o lo que impelían a hacer, rechazaba la idea de tomarlos a consideración. Los sentimientos hacían a las personas vulnerables, lógicamente lo que pasaba eran reacciones fisiológicas, como el sonrojo o las lágrimas, lo único que había de hacerse era ignorarlas y seguir llevándose por la cabeza fría, más útil cuando resolver problemas se trataba.

Hans admitía que involucrarse con _sentimientos_ sería peligroso para él, eso era claro ahora que se encontraba en un estado de reflexión inservible desde que llegó a la habitación de amplios techos ubicada en el ala sur del castillo. Tenía una cama con dosel en medio de la estancia, con finos tallados nórdicos en la madera y ropa de cama de un elegante verde oscuro, con líneas grises en la base y cuadros en la parte superior realizados con hilo negro; la cama combinaba con las amplias cortinas abiertas de par en par dando hacia el balcón que mostraba el castillo en la montaña de Elsa en la distancia, también con los colores grises y verdes de los cojines de las sillas junto a la mesa de escribir y el armario con puertas de madera llenas de dibujos narrando leyendas antiguas.

Quienquiera que hubiese dispuesto el diseño, su gusto era bueno. El dormitorio era confortable, masculino y adecuado para pasar un tiempo mientras su _supuesta_ prometida resolvía un asunto surgido repentinamente después de su llegada. Él había rechazado tener la compañía de Anna alegando esperaba que la primera persona en tratar fuese la reina, por tanto esperaría hasta que ella estuviese disponible (cuando en realidad no quería convivir con la pelirroja más de lo estrictamente necesario para no ahorcarla en cualquier oportunidad), así que había pedido le mostraran su habitación en el castillo.

La cuestión era que también necesitaba pensar lo que había ocurrido en el preciso instante en que la sonrisa de Elsa lo tomó desprevenido. Él le había preguntado… vaya, ni siquiera recordaba cuáles fueron las palabras exactas, pero había querido saber si podía cortejarla, ¿o enamorarla?, seguramente lo segundo. Cuando la comisura de su pequeña boca se habían elevado en una sonrisa dulce y sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo singular, él había reaccionado de manera extraña, había estado casi sin habla, con el cuerpo entumecido en sus extremidades pero con un manejo de nervios por dentro… Y por primera vez había tenido ganas de devolver una sonrisa… nadie le había dirigido esa clase de sonrisa o gesto especial. Nunca alguien que acababa de conocerlo lo había considerado merecedor de aquella clase de muestra de…

Hans se detuvo ahí y recordó, sin mirar al espejo en la pared a su izquierda, que no era a _él_ quien le habían dedicado esa sonrisa, sino a su hermano Hildbrand, el siempre apuesto, carismático y agradable príncipe capaz de hacer caer rendidas a sus pies a todas las féminas del reino. Por supuesto que le sonreirían, no era su rostro el que veían, sino el de _él_ , no tenía que olvidarlo. Nadie le dedicaría ni un minuto de su tiempo para sonreírle con tal candidez y ofrecerle un poco de afecto.

Debía recordar que estaba en el cuerpo de su hermano y tenía una misión que cumplir, si Elsa se sentía atraída hacia él era por su apariencia, era a Hildbrand a quien veía.

Pero quien la enamoraría sería Hans y quien le rompería el corazón sería él, porque sabía cómo hacerlo, y cómo era que te destrozaran por dentro, cómo era estar vacío por que una persona cercana te había hecho daño, que voltearas a tu lado y experimentaras la soledad, la incapacidad de confiar nuevamente porque ya antes te habían traicionado.

Eso y más era lo que quería que sintiera.

 **«...»**

Por primera vez desde el descongelamiento de Arendelle, la cena en torno al comedor del castillo era un tanto incómoda, los comensales estaban un poco tensos a pesar de los numerosos pero infructuosos intentos de Olaf de animar a sus acompañantes, parecía que cada uno de ellos estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, aunque ese día debía de haber ánimos por la llegada de un invitado; persona que semejaba no tomarle importancia a la falta de conversación alrededor de la mesa, que era una gran falta de respeto hacia él.

Elsa era perfectamente consciente de que estaba dándose de manera inadecuada la primera cena con su futuro esposo, pero ella nunca había sido de las que comenzaban una conversación a menos que de asuntos políticos se tratase, en los que siempre tomaba primero la palabra. En ese momento sentía incomodidad por el casi imperceptible ruido de los cubiertos y las miradas preocupadas que Gerda le lanzaba cada vez que sus ojos hacían contacto cuando su vista se dirigía al ama de llaves cerca de la puerta de salida.

Las cenas en casa eran animadas, con Olaf y Anna liderando las conversaciones, y Kristroff y ella escuchando, pero ahora ni su hermana era capaz de hablar, sus ojos aguamarina escudriñaban cada dos o tres segundos al rubio sureño, que comía con gran donaire sin alterarse por las acciones de su futura cuñada; él era muy educado, había que admitirlo, tratándose de ella ya hubiera lanzado una mirada envenenada a Anna. Que el príncipe tuviera tal nivel de educación era agradable, pero se encontraba frente a alguien más compuesto que ella, y no le causaba mucho gusto, a su antigua yo le habría encantado, pero a la actual que no tenía tantas inhibiciones quería que fuese más expresivo, no le era muy grato tener que pensar una vida con un hombre tan controlado, una risa, una mancha, algún movimiento estereotipado, cualquier cosa sería pasable, más en la intimidad, ella quería conocerlo, todas esas cosas le decían un poco de él.

¿Pues qué clase de personas criaban en las Islas del Sur? Primero Hans con una patente antipatía hacia sus familiares y un intenso deseo por atención, y ahora otro que era casi perfecto en sus manías, que daba miedo. ¿Podía ser como su hermano menor y fuera un acto?

¿Y por qué pensaba en Hans Westergård justo ahora? Horas atrás ocurrió lo mismo, que tonta. Le daría el beneficio de la duda en ese asunto a Hildbrand. Pero, en verdad, ¿nunca hablaban en una mesa en el castillo de las Islas del Sur?, ¿él no había estado en cenas de otros sitios?

Una vocecita le recordó que ella tampoco estaba hablando, así que era momento de decirle algo.

—Alteza… —Majestad… —dijeron en unísono apartando la mirada de sus respectivos alimentos.

Ella se sonrojó y él sonrió de lado negando para sí. Esa sonrisa se veía un poco forzada en su rostro, habían facciones en las que algunas muecas se veían poco agradables, hasta en una cara tan agraciada como la suya, era como si no fuese consciente de lo mal que le hacía ver una sonrisa ladina, ¿lo haría pocas veces? De pequeño debió ser un lindo querubín de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios, su niñera le habría hecho ser dulce ante los demás y desde esa tierna edad habría sido complaciente, sus aires lo denotaban, pero había algo en esa sonrisa que simplemente no terminaba de encajar.

Elsa lo vio carraspear y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Había dicho algo?

—Eh… emm… —pronunció abochornada, incapaz de hilar una frase coherente, ¿qué se suponía que dijese una reina cuando no escuchaba la pregunta de su futuro esposo, que además era invitado en su mesa? Un "lo siento" estaría bien, pero no era esperado.

—Estaba planeando decir qué cosa antes de mi interrupción —ayudó él inclinando su cabeza con aire indulgente. Anna rió a su derecha y poco hizo para no patearla bajo la mesa.

Eso que dijo lo sabía, el problema era que olvido sobre qué iba a hablar. ¿Qué decían las reglas de etiqueta?

—¿Cómo les trató el verano en su reino?

Una vez elaborada su pregunta, quiso golpear su frente contra la mesa, ¿el clima? ¿Lo mejor que se le ocurría era el clima? Un reconocimiento a la mejor anfitriona del año, hablar sobre el clima era el recurso a emplear cuando se estaba desesperado, y sabía que, a excepción de Kristoff, todos a su alrededor tenían conocimiento de ello. La diversión que el príncipe bien no pudo disimular le daba ganas de dar por terminada la cena y comenzar de nuevo el día siguiente.

Bastante bien se había tomado el hombre a un muñeco de nieve comiendo pastelillos en su mesa.

—Muy agradable Majestad, las damas aprovecharon la calidez para lucir sus mejores vestidos y accesorios, que adolecen junto a los suyos, y los caballeros tuvieron un buen tiempo para la caza y salir a cabalgar, pasatiempo en que se entretienen entre temporadas —respondió él haciendo empleo de un tono respetuoso a pesar de que en sus ojos notaba la diversión que le causaba el tema de conversación que escogió. —En cuanto a mi interrupción, quería hacerle una invitación, Majestad, si a usted no le molesta…

—¿Sobre qué asunto? —preguntó ojeando el pedazo de budín de chocolate que acababan de colocar frente a ella, que expelía un olor delicioso, dulce y apetitoso, que hacía su boca aguar nada apropiadamente estando en compañía.

—¿Estaría interesada en mantener una cabalgata conmigo el día de mañana y los próximos días, Majestad? —cuestionó él en medio del mar de sensaciones que la provocaba la pequeña porción de budín que había llevado a su boca, el sabor del cacao amargo, y un poco azucarado al mismo tiempo…

¿Cabalgar había dicho?

Elsa tragó sin poder saborear más su postre, mirando de reojo a Anna, que la observaba con preocupación. Ambas sabían que ella nunca volvió a montar a caballo después de los ocho años, ya había olvidado cómo, y si lo recordaba, un poni no era lo mismo que un animal maduro.

Podía negarse, pero sabía que no habría otra mejor forma de tener intimidad que salir a dar paseos ellos dos solos. La cuestión era, ¿le decía la verdad o fingía hasta que la viera montar e hiciera el ridículo?

—Me encantaría, Alteza, mas podríamos aplazarlo hasta dentro de unos días, ¿en sábado? —sugirió sabiendo que no había oportunidad para réplicas. —Hay asuntos que me atañen por el momento en las mañanas, mientras tanto tiene libertad para seleccionar cualquier monta en los establos para su uso personal. No queremos privarle de entretenimiento mientras me ocupo en otros asuntos.

Además, eso le daría a ella tiempo suficiente para prepararse mentalmente para una posible humillación. Cuatro días a partir de mañana.

—Por el contrario, Majestad, su ausencia me tendrá en un estado de excitación hasta que sus responsabilidades nos permitan interactuar mejor —declaró él con un brillo desconocido en sus ojos verdes, que provocó un escalofrío en ella.

Después de ello, con Olaf preguntando sobre el verano en las Islas del Sur, el postre continuó sin pormenores, pero Elsa no pudo disfrutar de él, la mirada de reojo del príncipe la mantenía incómoda y pensar en el paseo le tenía distraída; el indiscutible tiempo juntos que vendría en el futuro habían menguado sus ganas de comer chocolate.

Y eso era decir mucho.

 **«...»**

En el ala este del castillo se encontraba la extensa biblioteca Real, capaz de dejar maravillados a los estudiosos de las universidades en los reinos vecinos, y a cualquiera que fuera asiduo a la lectura, los antepasados de la reina habían sido casi eruditos y la colección de volúmenes contenidos en la estancia era considerable para ser privada, no estaba de más decir que era el mayor orgullo de la propiedad. A Hans, que no era muy aficionado a la lectura, le tenía impresionado.

Entre sus pasatiempos, leer no estaba en un puesto privilegiado, pero de haber crecido teniendo posesión de una biblioteca de tamaña magnitud, lo habría hecho. Estudiar mapas, comandar barcos mercantes y planear estrategias de comercio era lo que más le entretenía, aunque probablemente eso habría quedado de lado de encontrarse con un sitio así de maravilloso. En su recorrido con Anna por el castillo no se habían asomado a las puertas de la biblioteca, y no le costaba imaginarse por qué la pelirroja lo tacharía de su itinerario. No era el sitio más romántico, además de que su intuición le decía que el signo de Elsa estaba impreso en aquella estancia.

De las dos hermanas, ella era la que parecía más inteligente (y demostraba serlo).

Los altos libreros, repletos desde los estantes más bajos, atraían con su inconfundible olor a antigüedad y los títulos posibles de alcanzar con la mirada. Aristóteles, Homero, Euclides, Maquiavelo, Descartes, Shakespeare, Voltaire, Goethe, Rousseau, Diderot, Kant, algunos de los que ya había visto en su andar, que no eran de gran entretenimiento en el momento, pero interesantes por sí mismos.

Hans se imaginaba a la rubia escabulléndose por las noches, cuando nadie la veía, a coger los libros que eran de su preferencia para leerlos durante el día, en que pasaba encerrada según recordaba. Aunque en verdad sabía muy poco de ella, apenas y lo que su hermana menor había dicho, no muy iluminativo en realidad.

Sin embargo, a primera vista, la rubia parecía ser lista.

Pero no muy considerada con las necesidades de sus invitados, cabía aclarar. De ser así, él no estaría llenando su tiempo en la biblioteca, en vez de hacerle compañía para que se enamorara de él, la pieza clave en su venganza. Parecía que ella quería escabullirse de su futuro esposo en la espera que el destino cambiara repentinamente y no tuviera que casarse. Por un lado, Hans estaba agradecido de no tener qué hacer después de un tiempo trabajando en las caballerizas, pero por otro, no veía el caso porque su cuerpo actual no tenía motivo alguno para necesitar descanso.

Lo que quería era poner en marcha sus planes para con Elsa, ya se había encargado de que el ayuda de cámara de Hildbrand no le estorbara —porque sabía que él podía ser quien tuviera sospechas— y sólo quedaba que el objeto de sus atenciones estuviera presente. Ese era el problema con ella siendo reina, sabía que tenía obligaciones y responsabilidades de las que no se podía deslindar.

Tendría que aprovechar sus paseos por la mañana, ya que hasta en el desayuno le fue imposible verla (y le sería), pues ella era tan responsable que se despertó a una hora no muy alentadora para él, dispuesta a encargarse de un sinnúmero de cosas, probablemente a dejar resueltas para los días en que se desposaría.

Así estaba bien, verla en períodos de tiempo le ayudaría a pensar sus acciones a futuro para no cometer errores, no sabía cuándo volvería a su cuerpo, o si lo haría —lo cual no era un pensamiento muy agradable ya que detestaba ver el rostro de su hermano en el espejo—, pero no debía fallar, tenía a su favor que no conocían a su hermano, mas no debía decir o hacer algo que pareciese sospechoso. No sabía cómo o por qué estaba en ese sitio, y ya no importaba.

Lo importante era cumplir su cometido.

Pensando en ello, Hans sonrió mirando el compendio de poemas en su mano, que abrió al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de las mesas junto al hogar, papel y pluma preparados para escribirle a la reina. Ninguna mujer podía resistirse a un verso romántico, Elsa de Arendelle no sería la primera.

 **«...»**

—Resplandece como aurora en la mañana, el brillo de sus cabellos me estremece, sus orbes cerúleos refulgen cual grandes luceros y su sonrisa acaba con la pena de mi vida llena de tormentos —leyó Elsa en voz alta la pequeña tarjeta que había llegado, tal vez, esa mañana, y que se perdió entre los papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza, aunque no hubiese estado firmada con una H en cursiva, habría sabido a quién pertenecía, no se imaginaba que otra persona estuviese intentando cortejarla y tratara de crear versos para agradarle.

Hildbrand Westergård tendría que hacerlo mejor si creía que ella caería rendida por frases practicadas una y otra vez con tal de que fuesen perfectas, tratándose de su hermana menor, estaría bien, pero ella no era de las que esperara recibir poesía de un hombre, pensaba que era mejor decir las cosas cara a cara, surgidas del momento y no ensayadas hasta que sonaran mejor. Si así iba a ser con el rubio, ya podía decir que iba a fracasar. Ella no creía en el amor que surgía de las palabras, sino de los actos, más los repentinos, que no escondían segundas intenciones y demostraban los pensamientos puros de una persona.

Se divertiría recibiendo más tarjetas de parte del príncipe, pero no esperaba que hicieran algún efecto en ella hasta que las sintiera verdaderas, y aun así, dichas de su boca tendrían mejor resultado que unas pequeñas líneas en un papel. Tal vez no era muy justa con él, pero así era su forma de ser, era una mujer versada en la razón, mas consciente de sus propios sentimientos (después del despliegue de poderes en verano), el amor no era algo que tuviera explicación racional, surgía de la nada, no con palabras dulces planeadas para ese fin, y se demostraba, tal vez con una sonrisa, una caricia, una preocupación o un acto sin egoísmo como el de su hermana.

Si la intención del rubio era _cortejarla_ con palabras, ya podría imaginarse su futuro. No muy prometedor. Sería otro de esos matrimonios de la realeza donde casi serían conocidos y ni un afecto sentiría por el otro.

Los sentimientos eran importantes para cambiarlo todo, quizá no amarse, pero sí un poco de cariño que sostuviera su relación, por eso debían de conocerse y encontrar una actividad en la que interactuaran por lo menos un poco (y que fuera real, no como la tarjetita).

Elsa pondría de su parte para eso, por supuesto —abrió un cajón a su izquierda y tiró la tarjeta desinteresadamente—; esa misma noche comenzaría.

Pasó saliva forzosamente y se puso en pie para ir a las caballerizas.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera en vano.

 **«...»**

La luna cerosa que brillaba en el cielo hizo refulgir unos ojos verdes que contemplaban el exterior del jardín del castillo de Arendelle, tras el cristal de la ventana, cuyo dueño apoyaba sus manos en el alféizar sin muestras de querer abrirla para sentir la brisa nocturna que agitaba las hojas que el otoño aun no le había arrebatado a los árboles.

Hans lucía tranquilo, y él sabía que lo estaba, porque en su opinión ese reino era un lugar pacífico frente a su hogar, los sureños no eran mala gente, pero en su castillo se respiraba un aire viciado por la relación entre sus dueños. Allí ni por las noches se encontraba cómodo, era como si algo le impidiera vivir en paz, aunque no sabía el qué. En Arendelle, por el contrario, y desde que llegase el día anterior, se encontraba relajado e impelido a olvidarse de sus preocupaciones, todo lo que había en su mente desaparecía y solo quedaba el momento presente, que más adelante lo orillaba a reflexionar, como hiciera la tarde anterior. Algo tenía ese pequeño reino que sucedían cosas extraordinarias.

Tan extraordinarias, que justo en ese momento tenía ganas de sólo disfrutar su estancia allí y dejarse llevar por los acontecimientos, fueran buenos o malos para él, porque sin duda, Arendelle era mágico, con auroras boreales vislumbrándose a la distancia y una reina con poderes capaz de hacer un muñeco de nieve que comía en su mesa.

Suspiró y agitó su cabeza dispuesto a acostarse —a pesar de que era relativamente temprano para él—; extendió su mano para cerrar la cortina y se detuvo en seco cuando la luna ofreció un destello en el jardín, cerca de la fuente y los rosales.

Hans parpadeó y frunció el ceño, ¿qué había allí?, entrecerró sus ojos y captó una melena plateada que se agitaba alejándose de su línea de visión, acompañada de una sombra oscura que se perdía entre la noche.

—Elsa —susurró extrañado dejándose llevar por el secretismo y el silencio de la reina en el jardín. Sin duda su acompañante era un equino, ¿podía ser que fuese a reunirse con un enamorado secreto?

No supo por qué, pero el pensamiento le sentó mal en el estómago. En su mente no cuajaba que aquella rubia cuya manera de llenar una conversación silenciosa era hablar del tiempo, y que encontró difícil mejorar la relación con su hermana por largos años, se encontrara escapándose por la noche para una hazaña de una índole inaceptable.

Más cuando se suponía estaba a punto de casarse.

No se la imaginaba haciendo algo prohibido, mucho menos jugando sucio, pero no encontraba una explicación para que ella quisiera escabullirse en medio de la noche, sin acompañante, arriesgando su integridad, su reputación, su acuerdo con las Islas del Sur, sólo por _alguien_.

Eso no estaba bien, y quienquiera que fuese esa persona, no era merecedor de ella si la estaba obligando a ser quien no era, olvidándose de lo que se esperaba de ella.

¿Podía ser que por eso ella no estuviera muy dispuesta a brindarle atención?, ¿podía ser que esperase su reino resolviese su situación y después ella decidiera no casarse?

Después de todo, no conocía muy bien el acuerdo al que había llegado su padre. Empuñó sus manos.

Sin saberlo, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Si había alguien más, sus planes tendrían que cambiar; si Elsa ya estaba enamorada de alguien, debía esforzarse más por hacer que se enamorara de él, que olvidara al otro. Se negaba a dejar que un idiota que ni siquiera daba la cara le ganara esa partida.

Debía impedir que se la arrebataran sin haberla tenido.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahí sin hacer nada?

—Ya es tarde —sentenció con un gruñido.

La rubia ya llevaba la delantera, y lo que él tardaría en prepararse para bajar, ella no estaría, le habría perdido el rastro, no tenía idea de dónde podría encontrarla, conocía de nada Arendelle y perdería el tiempo buscándola en medio de la noche, sin más iluminación que la luna, no podía arriesgarse a tomar una lámpara y ser descubierto siguiéndola.

La seguiría el día siguiente. Mientras tanto, esperaría a que regresara.

Pero, ¡maldición!, Elsa no podía tener un enamorado secreto, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su coronación?, ¿dos, tres, cuatro meses?, ¿cómo podía ser que en tan poco tiempo un hombre hubiera podido obtener sus favores?

Mesó los cabellos rubios sobre su cabeza, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que ella pudiera estar enamorada?

Seguramente porque en un mes no lograría borrarle al otro de la cabeza, ese otro que recibía sonrisas como la que le dio en su bienvenida, dirigidas completamente a _él_. Debía ser eso, sabía que tenía un gran obstáculo en el camino. No había planeado que la reservada reina tuviera a alguien más, si no, ¿qué otra cosa requeriría salir de casa tan de noche?

Eso no estaba en sus planes.

Enojado, Hans corrió la cortina hasta dejar una pequeña línea que le permitiría ver el regreso de Elsa sin ser descubierto. De repente, la paz y tranquilidad que tenía se habían esfumado.

Curiosamente, no le importaba, no cuando su enfado iba dirigido a la irresponsable de la rubia y su posible enamorado.

 **«...»**

—Dos malditas horas —refunfuñó Hans tratando de tener una buena compostura antes de su encuentro con Elsa en el jardín, para el que la había citado esa mañana junto a la tarjeta con un pequeño verso—ahora sí—copiado del libro de la biblioteca, del cual ni se acordaba porque permanecía enfadado con la persona objeto de sus atenciones. Su ropa consistente en un chaleco de botones negro, camisa blanca y pantalones cortos cafés acompañados de altas botas negras, no debían causar suposiciones en la rubia por alguna imperfección, pero muy poco importaba su aspecto junto a las ganas de encarar a Elsa por sus acciones de la noche anterior.

Se había mantenido esperando su regreso como un vigía, y no fue sino hasta dos horas más tarde de su partida, que la vio regresar silenciosamente junto al caballo de crines oscuras como la noche, ella tenía un aire radiante que le había causado malestar imaginándose la serie de cosas que podían darse en el tiempo de su desaparición.

No era de ella no darse a respetar, pero tampoco podía decir que la conociera de mucho, aunque las experiencias que había visto del _amor_ le hacían suponer que el enamorado cometía estupideces cuando se encontraba bajo su embrujo; la rubia no estaba indemne.

Pensar que se paseaba en el castillo como quien no quería la cosa, él más que nadie debía saber que una actitud tan solapada escondía algo.

Pese a tener grandes intenciones, no la enfrentaría ahora mismo, ni por la noche; estaría esperándola para seguirla y vería con sus propios ojos al hombre que era un estorbo en sus planes, de quien se encargaría hacer desaparecer sutilmente; todo con tal de que él tuviera el camino libre para enamorarla.

Actuaría con discreción y galantería junto a ella, que lo esperaba acariciando el agua de la fuente con expresión pensativa, indiferente a unos patitos danzando junto a sus pies, envueltos en zapatillas transparentes que seguramente estaban hechas de hielo.

Hans se entretuvo contemplándola unos instantes, realmente preguntándose si era posible ella ocultara a un enamorado mientras se permitía ser cortejada por otro hombre; su aspecto inmaculado y etéreo era engañoso, parecía sacada de una fantasía ataviada en un vestido verde escarchado con flores rosas en la línea del busto y la falda, incorporándose al paisaje a su alrededor*. No creía posible que sus suposiciones fuesen ciertas.

Tal vez por eso quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

Sabía que las apariencias eran engañosas, pero no tenía idea por qué no podía creer en la falsedad de la rubia.

Justo en aquel instante, Elsa volvió su cabeza sintiéndose observada y sus orbes azules se cruzaron con los de él, ninguno de los dos dispuestos a apartar la mirada.

Hans buscaba en ellos algún indicio de engaño, pero lo único que veía era su brillo y la apreciación silenciosa de ella por tenerle allí, se concentraba, además, la completa atención que le daba a él y sólo a él, como si otra cosa no ocupara sus pensamientos.

El cruce de miradas fue roto cuando un patito haló el borde de su vestido, atrayendo la vista de Elsa hacia ellos, provocando que una risa musical saliera de su boca mientras ahuyentaba a las pequeñas criaturas con un movimiento de manos. Él parpadeó cuando ella volvió la mirada en su dirección, todavía riendo, sus hombros subiendo y bajando sutilmente. En sus ojos se percibía un brillo de diversión contagioso, además la risa eliminaba de su rostro todo rastro de rigidez confiriéndole vivacidad y dinamismo a toda ella.

Por Dios, pensó, dándose cuenta por vez primera, que Elsa era preciosa. Su rostro, su cuerpo… su alma. Era demasiado buena por donde se le viera, era bella como una modelo en un cuadro de arte, pero también tenía un valor interno que iba más allá de toda comprensión. Ella era capaz de destruir las barreras de cualquier persona con su propio ángel, era tenaz, poderosa, afectiva y encomiable.

Y quería besarla.

Como nunca había ansiado algo en la vida, sólo quería posar su boca en torno a la suya y probar sus labios, como a un soplo de aire después de un largo viaje, a una gota de agua tras un día en el desierto y a un rayo de luz pasados unos meses en la oscuridad. Una fuerza invisible le atraía hacia ella, haciéndole disminuir el espacio entre ellos.

Elsa no se daba cuenta, sus ojos se mantenían enfocados en los suyos dentro del mismo embrujo que lo tenía atrapado a él, elevando su rostro cuando la distancia se hacía más corta para no irrumpir el contacto entre ambos. Sus orbes cerúleos estaban llenos de incertidumbre y expectación, incapaces de decidir cuál debía dominarla.

Ella extendió su brazo derecho hacia él, que dirigió una de sus manos para posarla en su antebrazo, pero Elsa siseó y alejó su cuerpo, tomando de sorpresa a Hans sin poder frenar lo inevitable.

 _Caer al agua con un sonoro chapuzón_.

Con el afán de evitar la caída de Elsa a la fuente, él rodeó con su brazo derecho su pequeña cintura, pero su posición inclinada le hizo un llamado a la gravedad y su estado absorto le impidió mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Elsa escupiendo agua, apartándose de su protector, del que se sostuvo en la emoción del momento. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo había pasado algo así? Había pasado de estar ensimismada a empapada en menos de un segundo. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos evitando mirar al príncipe, probablemente quería asesinarla por arrastrarle con ella y arruinar su aspecto. —¡Cuánto lo siento! —se disculpó con demasiada vehemencia, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer recordando lo que estuvo a punto de pasar antes de caer al agua. —Discúlpeme, Alteza, no era mi intención.

Un gemido de dolor atrajo su atención y apartó sus manos de su cara para ver qué ocurría, el rubio acariciaba la parte derecha de su cabeza con sus ojos cerrados en un gesto de molestia. Por supuesto, él era más grande que ella y habría alcanzado a golpearse con la piedra de la fuente, además de que había tratado de evitar que ella tuviera algún daño.

Él alzó sus párpados dando paso a sus penetrantes ojos verdes. —¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo, ella desvió la mirada incómoda y asintió.

—¿Usted? —murmuró abochornada, mirando al punto de su cabeza que él masajeaba.

—Sobreviviré —dijo él en voz baja, parándose con lentitud, llenando el silencio con el sonido de las gotitas de su cuerpo golpeando la superficie del agua. Ni una pequeña parte de su ropa se había librado de humedecerse, y lo que era antes una tela lisa, ahora estaba arrugada.

Su propia ropa estaba en mejor estado, después de todo era un vestido confeccionado mágicamente.

Lo observó salir con toda la dignidad del mundo de la fuente y ni por un momento le pasó por la cabeza soltarse a reír, no se atrevía a ofenderlo después de semejante escena.

Hildbrand se volvió y le ofreció su mano; la aceptó, mas él trató de ayudarla sosteniendo su antebrazo, y la hizo retroceder por el escozor que le recorrió en la zona donde le tocó.

La noche anterior había caído de Tar** y se había hecho un arañazo.

—¿Se ha herido, Majestad? —preguntó él manteniendo su mano extendida para que ella la cogiera como mejor le sentara, lo que hizo agradecida, saliendo de la fuente.

—Ahora mismo no, gracias, es… una herida reciente, pero no de hoy. —Se sonrojó recordando el momento en que cayó de la yegua.

—Comprendo —masculló él y algo cambió entre ellos, lo supo al instante que él soltó su mano, como si de repente el contacto con su piel le desagradara.

Había querido besarla antes, ¿cómo era que ahora le resultaba repulsiva?

Incluso parecía enfurruñado, o tal vez era sólo su imaginación. No obstante, lo más seguro era que estuviera enojado por el incidente ocurrido momentos atrás.

Elsa buscó su mirada, y se estremeció, ya fuese por el aire o no, la intensidad con que le miraba era demasiada, como si quisiera taladrar lo más profundo de su alma con la intención de encontrar algo.

—¿Qué pensaría de un rey que hiciera algo que pusiera en peligro el bienestar de su reino para satisfacerse a sí mismo? —quiso saber el príncipe sin dejar de mirarla y ella se quedó en blanco, no sabiendo cómo responder.

Ya había hecho algo por el estilo durante el verano, pero tenía la intuición que él no se refería a ello.

—¿De dónde surge la cuestión? —inquirió haciendo lo que nunca se debía, responder una pregunta con otra.

Él esbozó una sonrisa ladina antes de negar.

—Creo que el proceder más indicado es ingresar al castillo antes de resfriarnos —respondió ofreciéndole su brazo para volver—, no queremos estar indispuestos.

La rubia asintió y colocó su mano en la curva de su brazo, pero toda la comodidad que antes sintiera junto al príncipe se había esfumado, él ahora se protegía con una coraza a la que no podía penetrar.

Justo cuando más quería la proximidad.

 **«...»**

Hans nunca pensó que pudiera experimentar una ira descomunal contra alguien, menos consigo mismo, pero eso se encontró _sintiendo_ toda la tarde después de la fallida reunión en el jardín con Elsa.

Aunque sabía que su enojo no estaba dirigido única y exclusivamente a él (aunque bien merecido lo tendría, sin embargo), esa rubia hechicera sin duda se merecía un poco de su enojo.

¡Qué le había hecho para querer besarla?

Vaya, la encontró atractiva —preciosa—, pero nunca se había encontrado tan inclinado y desesperado a besar a las mujeres que encontrara atractivas, mucho menos sin él tener control de la situación. Se había olvidado de todo, en rededor había desaparecido y sólo había quedado ella, junto con sus inmensos deseos de besarla hasta hacerla perder el sentido, no para enamorarla de él, sino por el simple gusto de obtener un beso de sus labios.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto!

Era inaudito.

Luego había recordado que no estaría besándola, sino su _hermano_ , y se había _sentido_ impotente, maldiciendo por encontrarse en el cuerpo de su Hildbrand.

Después, como cereza del pastel, ella había dicho que se hirió recientemente. La tarde anterior, durante la cena, no había tenido lastimada alguna. ¡Había sido durante la noche, cuando se escapó!

 _Eso_ , eso lo había devuelto finalmente a la tierra. Verla sonrojarse al admitirlo y saber que ella se había reunido con alguien en _la noche_ lo habían hecho ver rojo. Había alguien que estorbaba en sus planes para enamorarla, de quien debía deshacerse a rajatabla si quería triunfar.

Oh, pero también el saber lo doble cara que ella era le enfermó de rabia.

Unos segundos antes de besarla había tenido dudas, ya no más.

El maldito enamorado no se saldría con la suya, quien iba a ganar era él. Se iba a vengar de la rubia.

Así iba a ser.

Un reloj a lo lejos anunció la hora, se le había hecho tarde para la cena, pero el pensar en ver a la hipócrita de Elsa le revolvía las entrañas. Incluso en la noche no la seguiría, porque no estaba seguro de poder controlarse y actuar como esperaba hacerlo.

Cogió su chaqueta con brusquedad y comenzó su camino al comedor.

Hans estaba más que dispuesto a vengarse de Elsa, que estaba haciéndole enfrentarse a la inmensidad de los sentimientos, sin darse cuenta, haciéndole sentir lo que era vivir, como nunca antes le pudiera haber ocurrido.

Porque aunque los sentimientos fueran problemáticos, Elsa estaba en lo cierto: los sentimientos hacían de alguien humano.

Y él estaba experimentando un pequeño bocado de humanidad.

 **«...»**

No había manera de que saliera bien.

Eso era lo que Elsa tenía en su mente mientras colocaba sus manos en las teclas del piano blanco en el salón, recordaba la desastrosa cena del día anterior con el príncipe, y él más que ausente o encopetado, se había mostrado inalcanzable, todos habían podido percibir su enfado, del que sabía ella era la responsable.

Si podía enojarse así con ella por un simple incidente en la fuente cuando no estaban casados, ¿qué le esperaba más adelante?

Pese a que no le gustara, esa mañana él no había enviado las tarjetas con mensajes de amor como los días anteriores, y cuando había sabido que hacía un año más del naufragio de sus padres se había mostrado frío, indiferente a lo que su hermana y ella pudieran sentir.

¿Quería un esposo así?

Lo importante no era si lo quería o no, porque no tenía opción, y eso le entristecía más de lo que ya estaba con ese sombrío día, donde las nubes grises sobre el cielo la hacían sentir desolada.

Volcaba todos sus sentimientos a su música. Lo único que no pudo olvidar de su niñez era interpretar en el piano, y aunque pasó largo tiempo sin hacerlo, una vez que volvió a colocar sus dedos sobre las teclas, un sinfín de melodías, viejas y creaciones propias, habían surgido, como pajarillos gorjeando durante el amanecer. La magia de la música corría por sus venas y movía sus manos como si de hacer una nevada se tratara, sus composiciones surgían de lo más profundo de su corazón, tristes, amargas, fastuosas, funestas, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo.

Podía plasmar el espíritu bondadoso y agradable de la alondra en una pieza, o la tempestad de una tormenta masacrando los valles llenos de flores, entregaba su alma con cada nota que tocaba, y un sonido rimbombante llenaba la sala, atrapándola en el ardor del momento. Se volvía fuego y no invierno, consumía la esencia de quien le escuchara, acabando con el aire de los pulmones de su espectador, llenaba de calor los corazones que en ella estaban puestos.

Pero ahora, ahora reproducía una melodía pesarosa, producto del dolor de su alma, volvía al abrazo que no le dio a sus padres como despedida, a los brazos de su madre que no volvió a sentir nunca más, a las noches de anhelo y llanto atrapada en una pesadilla creada por su miedo a no dañar a otros, donde los fantasmas con su propio rostro se cernían sobre ella, el lugar en que el frío habitaba y en que la soledad era su única compañera.

Y transmitía desdicha, dolor, nostalgia.

—Congoja —completó Hans en voz baja, apoyado en el marco de la puerta desde que ella comenzó a tocar dos melodías atrás. Su manera de tocar lo había eclipsado por completo, encontrándose renuente a irse para no perderse su interpretación, espléndida en toda la palabra.

No se había atrevido a anunciar su presencia con temor de que ella dejara de tocar, había tenido una punzada en su interior al identificar lo que ella quería transmitir, Elsa estaba desolada. Saber que era el día en que sus padres murieron le hizo tener un momento de compasión por ella, ahora comprendía que había hecho bien, por extraño que fuera darse cuenta que era lo primero bueno que hacía en mucho tiempo, fugazmente había pensado que una nota falsa en ese día sería incluso más ruin que tratar de matarla o vengarse de ella.

Él tuvo una vez un único amigo cercano, que perdió antes de poder valorarlo, y eso era lo más afín a la situación de ella, pero no pudo atreverse a burlarse en ese día.

Ahora la veía ahí, con los hombros caídos, ataviada en un vestido tan sobrio y gris, expresando lo que había en su alma… no tenía la fuerza suficiente para ser desagradable.

Había pretendido verla con el afán de corregir su desagrado de la noche anterior, pero lo mejor era dejarla sola con sus suspiros afligidos y su música penetrante. Lo más apropiado a hacer, para no mezclarse con ella cuando no se atrevía a dañarla, era dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había venido. Sutilmente pasar por el salón donde se encontraba Anna y hacer un comentario que llevara a su ex prometida—que no le había estorbado esos días por estar con el rubio que andaba tras sus faldas—donde su hermana (una buena acción que no correspondía a su naturaleza).

Sin embargo, su cabeza y su cuerpo no estaban compaginados, porque una vez que la última nota llegó, sus labios se abrieron sin pensarlo: —Una interpretación maravillosa —alabó percatándose muy tarde que ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos en un indiscutible signo de llanto, con la habitación adquiriendo una brisa fría y una nevisca que se perdía antes de llegar al suelo.

Ella dio un respingo y adquirió una pose erguida antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Alteza —susurró con la voz entrecortada, con delicadeza borrando el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro.

Hans se vio avanzando hasta posarse a un palmo de distancia de ella.

—Sin duda alguna tiene un talento admirable, Majestad —puntualizó observándola desenrollar un nudo invisible en sus platinados cabellos sujetos en su trenza, presa de un manojo de nervios.

—Me precio de ello —dijo Elsa con una risilla a modo de broma.

Él sonrió y ella observó por sobre su hombro subrepticiamente; alcanzó a notar sus ojos enrojecidos y su nariz aristocrática con la punta rosada por haber pasado su mano por allí.

El silencio los acompañó unos minutos, estaba indeciso si salir o entablar conversación cuando claramente no era el mejor momento.

—No sé cómo debe sentirse —se sinceró caminando hasta el piano y presionando la primera pieza en el extremo izquierdo— mis padres están vivos, pero sé que perderlos no será lo mismo que a usted. Lamento que ocurriera tan pronto. —Presionó la segunda tecla, sin mirar a la rubia.

—Se lo agradezco —respondió ella acompañado de un ligero sollozo—, sé que no es agradable encontrarme en esta situación, y es muy amable de su parte no decir nada por esta muestra de debilidad femenina que tan reprobable resulta…

—No —interrumpió—, no se avergüence, no tiene por qué hacerlo, yo he interrumpido su momento de paz, y comprendo el porqué de sus lágrimas. No tiene de qué avergonzarse, milady. A veces los hombres envidiamos la capacidad de ustedes de no prestar atención al orgullo y hacer lo que les apetece en situaciones como ésta —comunicó mirándola de soslayo, asintiendo brevemente.

Hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo de lino, ocupando el espacio del banquillo que estaba libre. Elevó su mano solicitando permiso.

Con delicadeza lo llevó hasta su mejilla izquierda y eliminó el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado en su pómulo.

—Una vez escuché a hurtadillas una conversación entre mi madre y mi padre —confesó ella cuando él hubo limpiado su rostro—, mi padre le decía lo impotente que se sentía por no poder hacer nada que me ayudara efectivamente a controlar mis poderes. Yo me quedé tras la puerta escuchando, queriendo salir de mi escondite para decirle que él no tenía por qué sentirse así, era yo quien tenía la culpa… pero no pude, supongo que quería que él sufriera aunque fuera un poco el no poder encontrar una solución. A veces hacer lo que nos apetece no está bien, ¿sabe? Él murió creyendo que yo lo culpaba, lo que nadie sabe, sólo él, mi madre y yo, y ahora usted, es que los poderes provenían de su sangre, mi abuela los tuvo, se saltó una generación. Mi padre pensaba que de haber tenido él poderes, habría podido aprender a controlarlos con su madre y enseñado a mí cómo hacerlo.

Ella dio un largo suspiro.

—Le confesó a mi madre que al no tener él poderes, nunca se interesó en los de su madre, y por ende no sabía qué hacer con los míos. Yo no le tenía resentimiento, era mi responsabilidad aprender…

Hans cerró los ojos un momento imaginándose que algo así era lo que ella pensaría, él simpatizaba con el punto de vista del rey Adgar, pero no podía decírselo, Elsa tendría la convicción de que sola podía lidiar con eso.

—Estoy seguro que su padre sabía que no le guardaba rencor, más bien se sentiría orgulloso de usted porque no se dejó vencer.

—De hecho no estaría de acuerdo en que sufriera por sus muertes —musitó Elsa sonriendo suavemente antes de mirar hacia arriba deteniendo la nevisca.

—Preferiría que pasada la melancolía, usted continuara con su vida —dijo contemplando la trenza que se había movido a su espalda, deslizando su brazo para acariciar un sedoso mechón rebelde, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—¿Usted ha perdido a alguien? —preguntó ella volteándolo a ver justo cuando él apartaba su dedo de su cabello.

—Un conocido, hace mucho tiempo, no mi percaté de que era mi amigo hasta que falleció.

—Estoy segura que él lo sabía, y le apreciaba, Alteza. De no ser así, no habría permanecido a su lado por indiferente que aparentara ser hacia él. Puede que no nos percatemos de lo que tenemos hasta que es muy tarde, pero una vez que lo hacemos nos damos cuenta que ellos sí lo hicieron, y nos permiten valorar la próxima ocasión que tengamos con alguien más, con todos quienes nos rodean. Con la excepción de llegar a la muerte, la vida y el tiempo nos sorprenden de muchas maneras.

—Empiezo a creerlo, Majestad —aseguró cruzando su mirada con la de ella, que brilló al escuchar sus palabras.

—Elsa, llámeme así —replicó ella sonriéndole antes de tapar las teclas del piano.

—¿Puedo pedirle que utilice usted mi apellido, Elsa? Paso mucho tiempo fuera de casa y se dirigen a mí de esa manera —manifestó, aunque en realidad no era completamente cierto, pero el ser llamado Hildbrand era lo último que deseaba.

—Si así se siente cómodo, Westergård, será un placer.

Él se incorporó del banquillo y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Unos ruidos provenientes de la puerta atrajeron la atención de ambos.

—¡Elsa! —gritó la pelirroja con el muñeco, Olaf, a su lado. —¡Oh! Hola, Alteza, si están ocupados, podemos… —dijo compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con su compañero.

La joven a su lado rió en voz baja.

—No se preocupe, Alteza —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, sin comprender por qué en esta ocasión ver a la pelirroja no le ocasionaba deseos de hacerle daño.

—Claro, lo siento, la necesito ahora mismo, pero el día de mañana en que salgan a cabalgar ella será toda suya.

—¡Anna! —exclamó Elsa.

—¡Así es!

—¡Olaf! —reclamó entonces la rubia cruzándose de brazos con el rostro sonrojado.

Ellos tres rieron y la princesa haló de su hermana para hacerla abandonar la habitación, abrazándola por los hombros y anunciando la pequeña obra de teatro que tenía preparada sólo para ella, hecha especialmente para ese día.

Viéndolos así, Hans tuvo envidia de Elsa y de lo que ella tenía.

Una familia que le quería.

Deseó como nunca tenerla y, peor aún, incluso formar parte de la suya.

Lo que estaba mal, porque no se podía permitir tenerlo. Estaba allí para tener su venganza. La cual en ese momento no le había pasado por su cabeza ni un solo instante.

Y eso le preocupó más que sus anhelos.

 **«...»**

La iluminación de la lámpara a su costado, hacía resplandecer la mitad del rostro del príncipe mientras éste leía en la esquina más apartada de la biblioteca, con el aspecto de estar tranquilo (más lejos de la verdad).

Así era como Anna lo encontró, pasando una página del libro que leía. Tenía sus dudas sobre ese hombre, pero cuando había ido en búsqueda de Elsa por la tarde, lo había escuchado hablar con su hermana y decidió darle una oportunidad, de todas maneras iba a casarse con ella. Y no iba a empezar a desconfiar de todas las personas solamente por Hans.

Debía admitir que Hildbrand era bien parecido, pero ahora solo tenía ojos para un rubio, así como también esperaba que este otro y su hermana tuvieran su final feliz como ella. Quizá fuera un reservado y educado como su hermana, pero no todos los opuestos se atraían, quizás pareciéndose un poco tendrían algo en común, era el único que se aparecía en la biblioteca además de Elsa. Eso era algo bueno, ¿no?

Pero conforme se acercaba, la reserva que tenía hacia él volvía, ¿y si era como Hans? Que hubiera sido amable y considerado con ella en la sala de música no era acicate para creer que era alguien bueno.

Aunque no podía haber razón para que tuviera dobles intenciones, iba a casarse con una reina, sería el rey. Necesitaba viva a su hermana para eso, no podía matarla.

Estaba siendo patética con esos pensamientos.

Continuó su camino dispuesta a completar su cometido, él se veía inmerso en su propio mundo, no había cambiado de página, parecía en completa reflexión. Esperaba que no fuese un mal momento. Sus pasos no anunciaban su llegada por la alfombra, así que aclaró su garganta.

—Alteza —dijo él parpadeando rápidamente.

—No se levante —pidió al ver que comenzaba a incorporarse. —No es necesario.

—¿Ocurre algo?, ¿puedo ayudarla…

Por un momento Anna miró sus ojos y tuvo un destello de reconocimiento. Vaya que los ojos de ambos hermanos eran iguales.

—Estaba buscándolo para hablar con usted, en realidad —puso en manifiesto ocupando el sillón vacío junto al príncipe.

—Soy todo oídos, Alteza.

—Sé que ha dejado claro al comienzo que con quien quiere llenar su tiempo es mi hermana, pero quería conversar con usted por lo menos en una ocasión. Será mi cuñado y quiero asegurarme que es alguien digno de su hermana.

—¿Dispuesta a amenazarme? —Ella rió pensando unos segundos y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sin ninguna duda, se diera el caso.

El príncipe se acomodó en su lugar. —Esto comienza a ser interesante —afirmó arqueando sus perfectas cejas castaño claro.

—Cuando se trata de quienes quiero, estoy dispuesta a todo —declaró elevando su barbilla, dejándole claro un punto al rubio. —La persona a quien más amo es mi hermana, y por su bienestar nada sería demasiado. Daría mi vida por ella.

—Algo así he escuchado. —Él se cruzó de brazos. Ambos sabían a lo que se refería, pero ninguno pensaba ponerlo en palabras.

—¿Sí lo entiende? No es personal, pero es de mi familia de quien estamos hablando, y por lo menos aquí en Arendelle la familia está primero. Quiero que sea consciente de lo que se está inmiscuyendo, una vez entrado a nuestro círculo, no habrá vuelta atrás, será uno de nosotros, y como tal esperamos ciertas cosas. No sé cómo es en las Islas del Sur, pero formando parte de mi familia, se le ocurriera atentar en contra de uno de nuestros miembros, esté seguro que ningún título le salvara de mis garras. —Finalizó su discurso con un—: Nada.

Él no pareció intimidarse por sus esfuerzos y soltó una risa bromista.

—Lo entiendo, Alteza, pero ninguna de mis palabras le asegurará que mis intenciones son buenas, si me entiende —ella controló el rubor en su rostro imaginándose por dónde iba, pero no podía reclamarle su impropiedad frente a una dama cuando ella había sido menos que amable con sus palabras—, tampoco puedo decir lo contrario, no estará en mí considerar un acto bueno o malo, sino en su hermana. Puede que le hiera no intencionalmente, solo puedo decirle esto: he venido aquí por un motivo, planeo cumplirlo.

¿Cuál será ese?, se preguntó ella en silencio, asintiendo al ver que no diría más. Tendría que ver y esperar. No podía hacer más, excepto…

Le sonrió al príncipe y le señaló su libro para que continuara leyendo en paz. Menuda cosa haría a continuación, pero ya había tenido tiempo para pensar, y su resolución no cambiaría.

—Príncipe Hildbrand —habló—, ¿alguna vez le ha dado una oportunidad a su hermano, quiero decir, a Hans?

El aludido, si bien no en la primera parte de sus palabras, se quedó rígido ante la pregunta de quien fuese antes su prometida. ¿De qué estaba hablando Anna? Ya le había dicho lo que tenía por decir, poner los puntos sobre las íes en relación con Elsa, ¿qué propósito tendría inmiscuirlo a _él_ a la conversación?

Quería concluir el primer capítulo de _Los misterios de Udolfo_ y ella no se iba, aunque ya llevaba más de una hora en las primeras páginas, sin avanzar porque ninguna línea parecía entrar en su cabeza.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —cuestionó con dureza cerrando el libro para prestarle toda su atención a la joven al tiempo que ésta emitía un largo suspiro.

—¿Si se ha detenido a dialogar con él? —Frunció el ceño, aunque no fuese su hermano, eso era entremeterse en su vida.

—Creo que ese es un tema del que no debería tratar con usted, Alteza —espetó sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo sé, pero me gustaría obtener una respuesta —insistió Anna.

¿A ella qué le importaba?, ¿qué ganaba con eso?, ¿él qué iba a saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano? La respuesta era clara, nunca había tenido una plática con Hildbrand, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar si él había querido tenerla.

Respondió de la mejor manera que pudo: —Hans es alguien difícil de tratar. —Le fue raro el hablar en tercera persona, pero esperó a que ella contestara.

—Me lo suponía. Escuche, nunca pensé que llegaría a esto, pero, seremos familia y todo eso, ¿le costaría mucho darle una oportunidad a su hermano, por el bien de todos?

—Pensé que lo odiaba, milady —exteriorizó.

—No es que lo haga, en realidad. Estuvo mal… _pésimo_ , que jugara con mis sentimientos, que me dejara para morir y tratara de matar a mi hermana, fue una rata. —Cubrió su boca un instante—. Lo siento, es su hermano…

—Continúe —siseó tragándose las ganas de reprenderle por la falta.

—Sí, eh… ¿cuántos de ustedes han… _tenido en consideración_ a su hermano? No digo que lo justifique por lo que hizo, tendría que pedir perdón de rodillas por el resto de su vida para quedar bien conmigo —balbuceó ella.

Ja, como si fuera a hacerlo.

—La cuestión es, Alteza, que comienzo a comprender los motivos por los que su hermano hizo lo que hizo en verano.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con escepticismo, ¿quién era esa joven y qué había hecho con la verdadera Anna?

—¿Se ha detenido usted a pensar cómo sería estar en el lugar de Hans? Por lo que he pensado, su vida no debió ser muy fácil, tarde o temprano haría algo para responder a esa clase de vida, quizá el medio no fue el más adecuado, pero simplemente estalló. Verá, Alteza, permítame decírselo, nos es muy fácil juzgar a los demás antes que a nosotros mismos. Se lo digo por experiencia. Es más sencillo ver las cosas desde nuestro punto de vista, que el de alguien más, si tan sólo se pusiera a pensar como si fuera su hermano, vería las cosas muy diferentes. _Todo depende del cristal con que se mire_.

Hans se sorprendió al oírle citar a Shakespeare.

—Con eso no estoy diciendo que la versión de Hans sea del todo cierta, pero creo que haría bien en comparar la de ambos y ver qué pueden hacer a partir de ello —expresó Anna encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué lo hace? —interrogó sin saber qué decir—, ¿qué le asegura que Hans estará dispuesto a hablar?

—No estoy segura por qué lo hago y tampoco de lo que hará Hans, pero algo me dice que a él le gustaría poder ser amigo de uno de sus hermanos —muy en el fondo, no se equivocaba—. No le dé la espalda.

Se quedó reflexionando unos momentos, preguntándose si él o su hermano estaban destinados a escuchar esas palabras, de la última remitente que pudiera haberse imaginado.

—Me acaba de dar una lección, Anna de Arendelle. Ha vivido menos años de vida, pero demuestra una madurez muy superior a la mía. Ponerse de lado de Hans después de lo que le hizo, y escucharla decir todas esas palabras. ¿Cómo… —se cortó dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—Mi vida tampoco ha sido color de rosa, Alteza, necesité casi perder a mi hermana para darme cuenta de muchas cosas. No deje que sea muy tarde…

Eso le trajo de vuelta a la conversación con Elsa, comenzaba a verlas a ambas de una manera distinta…

Anna se levantó en silencio y comenzó a alejarse, deteniéndose a medio camino.

—Gracias… —musitó—. Por tener en consideración los sentimientos de mi hermana esta tarde… Buenas noches, Alteza, y disfrute junto con Emily.

Hans la miró desaparecer en la esquina del librero asombrado, incapaz de creer que ella hubiera leído la novela de misterio entre sus manos, o que fuera posible haber tenido esa plática con ella, que no sabía que _él_ se enteraría que había hablado en su favor. Tal vez la había juzgado demasiado pronto.

Mesó sus cabellos apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón.

Primero Elsa hablándole de la importancia de aprovechar el tiempo antes de que fuese muy tarde, luego él y su deseo por tener una familia o formar parte de la de ella, y por último Anna poniéndose de su parte en un asunto que no le inmiscuía, abogando en favor de la persona que le había hecho daño no hacía mucho.

Todo estaba mal, ellas eran diferentes a como las había pensado todo ese tiempo, le hacían _sentirse_ confuso, avergonzado, desilusionado, ¿qué rumbo debían de tomar las cosas?

¿Cómo iba a regocijarse en vengarse de una —por consiguiente a la otra— cuando hacerlo implicaba que quien lo tomaba en cuenta después de tanto tiempo, saliera dañado?

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer a partir de ahora?

No, Hans, se reprendió. —Ahí lo tienes —masculló en voz alta. Se había propuesto un objetivo claro, lo había razonado y encontrado plausible, no tenía por qué cambiarlo.

Era culpa de los sentimientos, eran contradictorios, por eso nunca se metía con ellos, ahora, por culpa de la reina y la princesa, había caído directo en la trampa. Con los sentimientos, todo se complicaba, se iba por la borda. Había tenido un plan trazado, que se movió de un lado a otro cuando _ellos_ entraron en la ecuación.

Y sólo habían pasado cinco días. ¿Qué le esperaba más adelante?

Piensa, Hans, piensa Hans, no sientas.

Pero una vez caído en la fosa, salir de ella requería de ayuda.

El problema es que no sabía si estaba dispuesto a pedirla.

O merecerla.

 **«...»**

Elsa no había salido la noche anterior, y Hans no lo había esperado con sus ánimos durante la tarde. Aunque habría asumido que su enamorado se preocuparía por ella lo suficiente como para consolarla en el día en que se encontraba más vulnerable. Pero si no era capaz de salir a la luz, ¿por qué habría de darle su apoyo cuando lo necesitaba?

Finalmente había llegado la mañana en que iban a pasear juntos y solos, y corría en sus miembros una excitación por la cercanía que mantendría con ella para enamorarla (también hacerle olvidar al otro). Tras una noche de descanso después de un día de lo más extraño, su escudo estaba bien puesto y ya podía sostener una conversación profunda con Elsa sin dejarse arrastrar por el sentimentalismo.

En sus manos tenía preparado un pequeño paquete de chocolates que se encargaría de sumarle puntos, y entre sus pláticas haría surgir una intimidad y compañerismo tales de hacer de ese día el más productivo de los que llevaba ahí. Sólo esperaba que fuera conforme lo planeado.

Subirían a los caballos, se alejarían del castillo y de los ojos curiosos del pueblo, y platicarían, él le mostraría que estaba genuinamente interesado en sus asuntos, que quería conocer sus gustos y sueños, cuando volvieran para un pequeño picnic en el jardín arreglado con la ayuda de la sirviente Gerda, la tendría en el bolsillo.

Nada podía arruinar ese día.

El sol brillaba, la brisa era fresca pero no congelante (como si fuera mucho problema para ella, de cualquier manera), aún no había llovido y el pasto era ideal para cabalgar. Iba a ser perfecto.

La monta que el palafrenero de la reina le había dado a ella, y la que él había escogido el martes, eran de primera, no ocurrirían imprevistos en ese aspecto.

A quien esperaba era Elsa.

Ambos tomaron un frugal desayuno, sin verse, pero sabía que ella llegaría al punto de la hora citada, lo que ocurriría en dos minutos. O quizá un poco antes, viéndola aparecer con un traje de montar azul turquesa con listones color cobalto, unas botas negras brillantes y un diminuto, pero atractivo, sombrero combinado con su ropa. Sus cabellos estaban ocultos, y el peinado le confería una elegancia a su cuello níveo, que iba sin ninguna joya.

Aunque no la necesitara, bastaba con ver la luminosidad de sus ojos para quedar cautivado con la belleza de la jinete.

Sin duda la yegua negra, Tar, estaba a la altura de su dueña.

—La espera ha valido la pena, Elsa —elogió sujetando su mano enguantada para depositar un beso en sus nudillos. —No he visto dama de mejor aspecto que usted, milady. ¿Permitirá que este caballero la escolte hasta su corcel?

Ella sonrió, su mano temblaba, pero adquirió confianza pasados los segundos en que le tomó colocar su palma sobre su antebrazo.

—Muy bien, Westergård, sepa que no es el primero que ha apreciado cómo luzco —dijo con fingida coquetería—, ha sido vencido por un pequeño muñeco de nieve.

—Tendré que esforzarme entonces para vencer a mi oponente —devolvió siguiendo la broma, felicitándose por la risa que escapó de los labios de Elsa. —¿Qué tendré que hacer para superarlo, Elsa? —preguntó mirándola de reojo dejando a la vista la pequeña caja de chocolates, que provocó un brillo de éxtasis en los orbes cerúleos de la rubia.

—Creo que se ha proclamado como vencedor —susurró ella recibiendo el obsequio con aprecio—, sepa que ha dado justo en el blanco —continuó—. Oh, mucho me temo que no hay dónde depositarlos mientras cabalgamos, Westergård —dijo cuando avanzaron hasta los equinos preparados para ser montados. —Tendré que…

—No se preocupe, Elsa, puedo guardárselos mientras andamos y puede disfrutar de ellos más adelante —sugirió y ella miró la caja con un suspiro antes de entregársela de vuelta. Él la guardó en la alforja colocada junto a la silla de montar de Caramel, el caballo que debía su nombre a su color azúcar morena. —¿Está lista?

Ella asintió.

Un mozo se acercó hacia ellos, pero Hans negó, si alguien iba a ayudarle a montar, sería él.

Colocó sus palmas en su pequeña cintura y la sostuvo unos segundos antes de alzarla a la montura de Tar. Era tan liviana y delicada como una pluma, tan pequeña entre sus brazos que casi no había sentido su pesor al levantarla, aun sin estar en su cuerpo podía notarlo. Y olía a flores silvestres, y a una esencia imposible de identificar, pero no menos atractiva. Las ganas de sostenerla por más tiempo para adivinar el olor eran muchas, mas no podía entretenerse más allá de lo poco que estuvieron tan cerca.

Todavía no la había soltado. La miró a los ojos, los de ella más alto que los suyos. —¿Ya está segura?

—Sí —respondió ella asintiendo con su cabeza antes de coger las riendas.

La soltó entonces a regañadientes, dando la vuelta a la yegua para tomar las riendas de Caramel de parte del mozo, colocar su pie en el estribo y montarse con la misma seguridad que su maestro había enseñado a los últimos siete hijos del rey Frithureiks.

—¿Andamos? —Con lentitud, ella asintió.

Estaban junto a las puertas frontales del castillo, y salieron con calma hacia el camino de piedra del que se desviarían más adelante para ir a la ladera de la montaña, atrás del pueblo. No había necesidad de ir a galope, un trote corto bastaba.

—¿Disfruta sus labores como reina? —Los dirigió hacia el campo verde que se extendía a su izquierda, apartando la vista momentáneamente de la rubia, que se mordía el labio pensando cómo responder.

—Eso, Westergård, es una pregunta con trampa —rió poniendo los ojos en blanco—, por supuesto que me gusta mi labor, disfruto de las responsabilidades que el título trae consigo, pero que me corten la lengua si miento diciendo que no desearía tener un solo día como una persona más del montón.

La observó con arrogancia.

—Elsa, dudo que alguna vez pueda parecer insulsa y corriente, destaca en cualquier multitud.

—Ahora dirá que con un saco de patatas seguiré resaltando —añadió Elsa con ironía.

—No sería un caballero si le dijera que la imagino en un saco de patatas.

—Touché. —No pudo sonreír lacónicamente con las palabras de la rubia. —Pero… ¿a usted no le ha pasado por un momento querer ser otra persona? Todos quienes conozco aunque sea alguna vez han deseado estar en los zapatos de alguien más.

Elsa, no puedes estar más cerca de la verdad, se dijo Hans.

—Sí, me ha ocurrido, pero en otros momentos me he arrepentido. Creo que ser alguien que no eres, te aparta mucho de ti mismo, te mantienes lamentando lo que has vivido, queriendo ocupar ese nuevo sitio por los muchos beneficios que trae, y estoy seguro que experimentas cosas que no habrían cruzado tu camino de ser quien eres.

—Habla como si ya le hubiera ocurrido —apreció Elsa en voz baja. —Así suena la voz de la experiencia.

—Sólo son suposiciones —replicó encogiéndose de hombros, reteniéndose de pensar de dónde provenían sus palabras—, aunque en esta vida todo lo que representamos son papeles, Elsa. ¿Quién le habría gustado ser?

—Eh —musitó ella agitando su cabeza—, por mucho tiempo deseé la vida de mi hermana… quizá en muchos aspectos todavía la deseo —susurró para sí, pero la escuchó de cualquier forma. El oído de su hermano estaba muy afinado.

Fingió no escucharla, sin embargo. —¿Qué tiene ella que usted no tuviera?, o, ¿qué tenía ella que usted careciera? No puedo imaginármelo.

—Eso es lo cómico, ella tenía todo lo que yo tengo, y viceversa, y ninguna estaba feliz con ello. Ahora, no obstante, sigue habiendo una única cosa que compartimos la una y la otra, a pesar de nuestras diferencias.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Amor, señor. Amo a mi hermana como ella a mí. Creo que al final eso es lo único que importa. Ella es mi familia, tanto como Olaf, y próximamente Kristoff, ellos son mi refugio. Hasta algunos de los sirvientes lo son, cualquier cosa que pase, sé que ya no estoy sola. Cuando amas y eres amado, no estás solo. —Sonrió—. Me tomó trece años darme cuenta…

Hans la miró seriamente. —Si le dijera que yo no creo en el amor, ¿qué diría?

—Que ha estado viviendo una vida sin sentido, atrapado por su propio miedo e inseguridad, sin creer que alguien haya fuera pudiera quererle. Estaría como yo durante trece años, en una dura y solitaria fortaleza de hielo, protegiendo a los demás, cuando lo único que en verdad estuve haciendo fue protegerme a mí misma. No querría confinarse a esa clase de vida hasta su último suspiro, no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. Amar me hizo fuerte, y aunque no hubiera alguien que lo hiciera recíproco, observo a mi alrededor… ahí puedo ver personas que son amadas, que en sus vidas sufren, pero al final del día eso que muchos critican sin entender, el amor, es lo que les hace seguir —concluyó con pasión Elsa, deshaciéndose de sus guantes para ver sus manos desprovistas de ellos, recordando el pasado en que todo dependía de controlar sus poderes férreamente con métodos tontos, cuando lo único que debió hacer fue buscar en lo más profundo de ella y hallar la respuesta. —Podría hacerle dos preguntas, ¿por qué no cree en el amor?, pero la ideal sería ésta: ¿se arriesgaría a amar?

Él tragó saliva, ella acarició las crines oscuras de su yegua en silencio; su discurso, que alguna vez hubiera pensado patético, había movido algo dentro de él, antes sin dudarlo había rechazado sus palabras, pero la cadencia de su suave voz, el significado oculto en su mensaje, su capacidad para tenerle buenos deseos, eso había calado hondo. No era la primera de las hermanas en no querer el mal para con _él_ , pero los motivos de Elsa eran más altruistas, y su tono lo había sumergido en una espiral llena de recuerdos, frases, todo tormento y confusión, le era imposible pensar con claridad después de escucharla. ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿por qué tenía que escuchar todo eso?

—Y si no sé cómo… —susurró para dejar de oír las voces en su cabeza.

—Nunca es tarde para aprender.

—Para mí ya lo es —arguyó negando con la cabeza.

—Entonces puede volver a empezar.

—¡No! —bramó exaltándolos a los dos, las aves a su alrededor se alejaron despavoridas, los caballos se agitaron y en lo que él controló al suyo, vio que ella había desaparecido. —¡Qué?

A unos metros el caballo agitado galopaba andando sin rumbo, Elsa sujetaba las riendas, congeladas como las crines del animal encabritado. ¿Por qué Elsa no la detenía?, sólo tenía que mostrarle a la yegua quién mandaba.

 _Atrapado por… miedo e inseguridad_ , repitió las palabras de ella.

—¿Pero qué! —masculló percatándose que no se había movido de su sitio mientras el caballo de ella corría sin control.

Pero se quedó congelado al ver que en el camino había una vaya de madera de más de metro de altura, impidiendo el paso.

Volvió a tener trece años, estaba en el internado, junto con su compañero Thomas en el parque de obstáculos, él estrenando una nueva montura obsequiada por los Marqueses de Reddish, sus padres, por su reciente cumpleaños. Era un poco antes del alba y ambos se habían aventurado al parque sin avisar a nadie, los mayores siempre se adueñaban de él y querían aprovechar que ellos no saldrían hasta más tarde a practicar, aunque Hans fuese príncipe, a ellos no les importaba, ser más grande les confería privilegios, y ser amigos del doceavo príncipe era mejor que del décimo tercero. Así pues, ambos se escabulleron y disfrutaban del campo, el padre de Sitron era un excelente equino, más que el nuevo caballo, pero eso era lo de menos.

El espacio era suyo, y en su juventud, eso era suficiente.

—¡Scorpio realizará el mejor salto de la historia! ¡Todos conocerán al Conde de Reddinrelle a partir de hoy, Hans! —exclamó Thomas extendiendo un brazo para vitorear. —¡Ya lo verá, Alteza! ¡Mi caballo es mejor que el suyo!

Hans rió entonces, deteniéndose con una pose soberbia, el pecho henchido y la cabeza alzada.

—¡Eso crees tú, Thom! Cualquier cosa que tú hagas, yo lo haré mejor. ¡Tú eres un simple conde!

—¡No! —replicó el pelinegro—. ¡Saltaré la cerca más alta! ¡Tú no podrás! —Y se soltó a correr hacia dicho sitio.

—¿Qué! —farfulló Hans intuyendo el peligro, él no se atrevería a hacerlo, menos con un caballo nuevo. —¡Detente Thomas! ¡No seas idiota!

Movió las riendas de su caballo para alcanzar al otro chico, que le llevaba una buena distancia adelante, dispuesto a detenerlo. —¡No lo hagas!

—¡Sí que puedo, Hans! —gritó el otro impulsando al caballo blanco a dar el salto.

Ocurrió en menos de un segundo frente a sus ojos; el caballo brincó, pero la distancia no fue la suficiente y el jinete salió expulsado de la montura, cayendo con un ruido seco sobre la tierra.

—¡Thomas! —Fue el alarido de Hans, que paró de repente observando la escena, el cuerpo de su compañero, su _amigo_ tendido junto a un pequeño charco de sangre en su cabeza, que adquiría tamaño al correr del reloj.

Estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que ese día, Elsa se dirigía hacia la valla, más baja, pero sin duda ella no montaba tan bien.

Iba directo a su muerte.

Y él sólo podía observar congelado en su sitio, sin hacer nada.

—No —dijo en voz baja. La escena no volvería a repetirse, no podía permitir que ella yaciera sin vida, no podría soportarlo. Ya había perdido a alguien así antes.

Hans apretó las riendas de cuero y azuzó al caballo para llegar hasta Elsa. Su corazón latía desembocado con cada salto, su respiración se había acelerado y la adrenalina recorría cada rincón de su ser.

—¡Elsa! ¡Tira de las riendas! —ordenó con potencia. —¡Hazlo con fuerza!

Ella no respondía.

—¡Maldición! —soltó enojado y atemorizado, no iba a llegar hasta ella a tiempo.

Esta vez, cuando llegó el tiempo de dar el salto, él no se quedó quieto, siguió andando.

Solo que la yegua no saltó, se paró en sus patas traseras y tiró a la rubia, que cayó al pasto con un grito asustado. —¡Elsa!

Que esté viva, pidió en silencio, _sintiendo_ temor como nunca había experimentado en su vida.

Detuvo el paso de Caramel y descendió de él antes de que se calmara por completo, corriendo hasta arrodillarse a un costado de la joven inerte en la alfombra verde.

—Elsa —susurró tocando la parte trasera de su cabeza en búsqueda de algún rastro de sangre, no sabía en qué momento había perdido el sombrero, pero aquello era lo de menos, de su bolsillo saldrían mil sombreros como ése si ella seguía con vida. —Dime que estás bien —suplicó viendo su mano sin el líquido carmesí que plagara sus pesadillas durante su segundo año en el internado. —Quiero ver tus ojos, Elsa.

Bajó la mirada y suspiró de alivio al ver que su pecho se movía, seguía con vida.

—Vamos, Elsa. —Posó sus manos en sus mejillas y le dio una pequeña palmada para hacerla reaccionar. Estaba fría, pero con sus características no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Sintió una pequeña mano en su brazo antes de que sus párpados revolotearan como alas de mariposa.

—¿Westergård, Tar está bien? —dijo Elsa en un murmullo bajo, sus orbes cerúleos mostrando una clara desorientación, observando sus ojos como si fuera lo único que pudiera ver. —Dime…

¿Tar?, ¿Tar?

Se alejó de Elsa tan rápido como un relámpago cuando analizó sus palabras, hirviendo de furia contra ella.

Él preocupado por ella y… —¡La maldita yegua! ¡Has estado a punto de morir y lo único que te preocupa es… ¡Maldita sea Elsa! ¿Qué ocurre contigo! ¿Por qué no me has dicho que no sabías montar a caballo! ¿Por qué demonios te has puesto en peligro! ¡Es que no tienes sen…

Sus brazos enredándose a su cuerpo lo tomaron de sorpresa y las palabras que estuviera a punto de decir quedaron olvidadas.

—Gracias —pronunció ella con un hilo de voz.

Con torpeza colocó su brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros dándole una suave caricia. Inclinó su cabeza y la colocó en el espacio de su cuello, donde estaba concentrado su olor floral.

—¿Eres consciente de que estuviste a punto de matarte? —dijo reprendiéndola con más calma, sin prestar atención a la posición en que se encontraban, olvidándose de que todo el tiempo había estado tuteándola deliberadamente. —Debiste decirme —expresó alejándose para sujetar sus hombros con sus dos manos. —¿Cuántas veces has montado a caballo hasta ahora?

—Antes de recluirme en mi habitación, muchas. —Elsa sonrió mirándole a los ojos para asegurarle que hablaba en serio.

—¿Después de? —siseó enarcando una de sus cejas. —No pueden ser muchas o con escolta —aseveró con dureza.

—Dos. De noche. Yo sola. Esta semana.

Hans abrió los ojos y el impulso de reír sarcásticamente fue mucho, pero no más que el de castigarla por su ineptitud. Ese día que la había visto salir a escondidas, era para practicar.

—¡Pudiste haberte matado en la noche y nadie habría sabido dónde estabas! —exclamó apartándose de ella—. ¿Por qué?

—Tenía que poner de mi parte, parecías entusiasmado cuando montabas por la mañana y pensé que si te gustaba podría ser una buena manera de conocernos…

Y pasar un tiempo juntos, completó él en su mente.

—¿Me observaste? —Ella asintió, sonrojada.

—Se veía que te fascinaba, y es notable que conoces mucho de caballos. —Por supuesto, había pasado malditas semanas limpiándoles la mierda. Aunque eso no debía ella saberlo—. Supuse que podía aprender lo básico antes de hoy.

Para _él_ , _Hildbrand_ , su _futuro esposo_.

Eso le sentó como un golpe directo a la boca del estómago. Por su estúpido hermano y el trato que tenían con las Islas del Sur.

—No me malentiendas, si hubiera visto que tu afición a los caballos no era mucha, te habría dicho, pero me daba vergüenza admitírtelo, Westergård —Elsa bajó la mirada—, no me gusta no ser buena en lo que hago, ¿sabes? Y tú eras tan bueno.

Hans entrecerró sus ojos, pensando que su hermano Hildbrand montaba sólo para impresionar, o para tener algo con qué agradar a sus _amigos_ , pero nunca había sido bueno. ¿Ella habría callado entonces? Creía que no. Eso que le atrajo era por algo que _él_ hacía bien, en lo que se destacaba a diferencia de sus muchos hermanos.

Sin embargo, no pudo apartar la idea de que Elsa no sabía quién era el experto, que ahora era así de franca porque tenía la certeza que era el hombre con el que iba a casarse. Porque él ahora era _Hildbrand_ , con quien se casaría, no el hombre a quien no le deseaba mal, ni al que su hermana creía que merecía una oportunidad.

Era el que había llegado a ayudarla cuando su reino peligraba, un hombre al que trataba de verle el lado amable sin importar que las circunstancias que llegaron a unirlos no fueran las mejores, por quien llegaba a arriesgarse para hacerle estar bien en su territorio. A quien quería conocer genuinamente sin malas intenciones.

Y por mucho que le hicieran mal todos esos pensamientos, ocurrió lo que predijo hacía menos de una hora. Quería ser Hildbrand indefinidamente, ocupar su lugar, tener su oportunidad de volver a iniciar, con ella.

Con Elsa.

Tenía todas las de ganar, no había garantía de que regresaría a su cuerpo, ¿y si nunca lo hacía? ¿Por qué no aprovechaba la oportunidad, si la tenía? Podía comenzar de nuevo, allí en Arendelle, se casaría con ella, viviría en ese sitio siendo un hombre diferente al de antes. Por algo estaba en el cuerpo de Hildbrand. Había desperdiciado su tiempo pensando en vengarse, cuando frente a él estaba la manera de vivir algo distinto.

Tal vez nunca llegara a amar a Elsa, pero sí a esa vida. Anna había dicho que podía ser parte de ellos.

Quería serlo, le abrían los brazos. Lo único que debía hacer era proporcionarle felicidad a Elsa, nada más, eso no era difícil, y se daba cuenta que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo colocando su mano izquierda en su mejilla, en un gesto de cariño que casi le fue natural. — _Yo_ estoy aquí contigo.

Eso era lo seguro.

Quería estarlo.

* * *

 ***El vestido de Frozen Fever.**

 ****Tar es alquitrán en inglés.**

* * *

 **NA:**

 ** _Saludos._**

 ** _Uff, ha sido cansado hacer tanto, es lo malo de un short fic, porque había que hacer buenas escenas sin tener la capacidad de un fic largo, pero he quedado satisfecha por cómo ha salido esto. Las dos partes más complicadas fueron la primera y la de Anna con Hans. Para la inicial pedí ayuda, está súper sujeta a discusión, soy sentimental, y necesité de alguien que fuera más racional para poder escribirla, divergimos mucho, pero era la forma de hacer a Hans como es, no sé cómo es no tomar en cuenta los sentimientos, así que mi aproximación es superficial._**

 ** _Si hay fallos de lógica/sintaxis, horrografía o lo que sea, la cajita de abajo bien sirve para ayudarme por cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca u ocurra. Lo que hice se parece a algo que he leído, no sé qué, supongo que alguien más dirá._**

 ** _Y si entré al OoC, lo lamento, en mi cabeza revoloteó todo esto. Es simple producto de mi imaginación. Aprovecho que tengo un mini bloqueo con mi otro fic (porque no sé cómo poner en palabras mis ideas). De "El impostor" ya tengo el final escrito, me emocionó, así que me propongo escribir lo demás, gracias a aquellos que se interesaron por esta historia, y dado el caso, sus reviews son de lo mejor._**

 ** _Por una pregunta que hicieron, en efecto, utilizaré los snowgies, pero una trivia, ¿cómo cuántos son? Si me dicen en sus comentarios, lo aprovecharé para la próxima parte._**

 ** _Pasen un lindo día._**

 **Karo.**

* * *

F: Que bueno tenerte por aquí también, y que te guste, por demás. Disfruta de esto, que a mí me dará placer.

Guest: Snowgies are so cute. Indeddly. Thank you so much for the review. Hans is in his brother's body, yeah. It must be hard for you to read in spanish when words I use are not very common, but good job, you understood the essential. Keep reading, hope you enjoy it.

Gabriela: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, trato de hacer lo que mejor que puedo para mi narrativa, espero que este no te resulte cansado, porque es más largo. Me da gusto decirte que terminaré la historia, no te desanimes en leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Elsa, ni Hans, ni Anna, ni Olaf, ni los snowgies son míos, o nada. Sólo me entretengo, si hago un uso inadecuado favor de reportarme al 111 23DI SNEY.**

* * *

 **NA:** Azúcar, flores y muchos colores eran los ingredientes para crear el capítulo perfecto, pero accidentalmente Karo agregó otro ingrediente a la fórmula... ¡descúbranlo!

* * *

 **El impostor**

 _by MissKaro_

* * *

"El camino al infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones"

 **III**

* * *

El camino estaba trazado, si acaso tendría pequeños atajos o desviaciones durante el recorrido, Hans ya lo había determinado, pero no por ello resultaba sencillo seguirlo. Ya había dado el primer paso, mas todavía pensaba en lo que realmente implicaba quedarse indefinidamente en el cuerpo de su hermano y optar por la vida que se suponía estaba esperada para él.

Significaría mirarse en el espejo y ver un rostro que no le pertenecía —sólo poder saber que sus ojos sí eran suyos—, responder a un nombre de pila que no le había sido dado, guardar el secreto de quién era, arriesgarse a que conocidos de su hermano aparecieran de repente y lo pusieran en un aprieto, acostarse cada noche con la incertidumbre de si el día siguiente despertara y estuviera nuevamente en las Islas del Sur, ser alguien que no era, casarse con una mujer que no fue pensada para él, vivir una mentira parcial.

Había muchas cosas que pensar detrás de simplemente querer ostentar el puesto de su Hildbrand, ¿valía correr el riesgo? Vale, le estaba dando mil vueltas al asunto, pero no se podía esperar que tomar la decisión de ser _su_ hermano fuera tan contundente que no se detuviera a pensar.

No creía que fuese malo de su parte aspirar por lo que su hermano tenía, tomarlo y hacerlo propio, ya había borrado de raíz sus intenciones de vengarse de Elsa, así pues lo que quería era la nueva oportunidad que ser Hildbrand le ofrecía.

La cuestión era, ¿tendría que dilucidar el asunto con su hermano? Esa interrogante no era muy entusiasta, el argumento que planeara darle dudaba complacería a Hild, estaba seguro, ¿quién querría ser Hans? Probablemente nadie de su familia, y por los ya no tan recientes acontecimientos en Arendelle, ningún ciudadano que fuera muy honrado, mucho menos aquellos conocedores de su destino en los establos.

Quizá no había más que decir, a partir de ese día sería Hildbrand, el décimo príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

Futuro cónyuge de la reina Elsa de Arendelle.

Aquella jovencita esperándole en el columpio de madera que colgaba de un árbol del jardín, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos mientras tomaba entre sus dedos uno de los pequeños chocolates que le habían sido obsequiados esa mañana.

Elsa observó al susodicho con aire reflexivo durante unos segundos. El príncipe se había encargado de dejar a los caballos en los establos y la soledad le permitía adentrarse a pensar en los inesperados sucesos transcurridos hacía un rato.

En su corazón aún habitaba el miedo que había sentido de morir si caía del caballo; cuando el rubio había exclamado tan fuerte, la profundidad del momento provocó que la exaltación le diera una sacudida y el sobresalto ocasionó que sus poderes se concentraran en expulsar su temor, por muy controlados que los tuviera.

Tar había salido tan rápida como un rayo y como nunca intentó controlarla a galope, su desbordante miedo empeoró la situación congelando las riendas, quizá la intensidad de sus poderes no se asemejara al verano, pero en el momento en que transcurrían los sucesos temió lo peor.

La desesperada voz de su acompañante, en medio de la niebla de sus sentidos, había sido sorprendente, sin embargo.

No había esperado semejante despliegue de emociones de parte del siempre compuesto príncipe, y aunque hubiera estado mal preocuparlo, le agradaba ver que por un instante su coraza se había resquebrajado y los sentimientos que tenía guardados habían emergido.

Ella misma no se había explicado el porqué de abrazarlo, pero saber que él se preocupaba le había hecho actuar por impulso en una conducta no acostumbrada en ella.

Elsa se sonrojó de pensarlo. Comenzaba a gustarle ese hombre, sorprendentemente no por ser bien parecido, sino por la manera de ser que estaba descubriendo tenía. En un principio ella se dijo que eso era lo válido, y estaba cien por ciento segura de que no cambiaría de opinión. Una de sus historias favoritas de niña había sido la Bella y la Bestia, y aunque él no encajara en el personaje de la obra, así como no se consideraba ella misma una beldad, el trasfondo le gustaba, había quedado marcado en su mente desde sus primeras andadas. A veces quien podía tener un exterior bello, tenía corrompida el alma, y viceversa, por supuesto en otras ocasiones no se daba ni un caso ni otro.

Aunque sin dudarlo Hildbrand fuera arrogante, tenía buenos atributos que resultaban ser agradables cuando saltaban a la vista. Su inaparente interés hacia ella contrastado por su disimulada atención, le hacían sentir apreciada, especial.

Introdujo el chocolate a su boca.

—Me preguntaba cuándo te decidirías en hacerlo —habló la inconfundible voz del príncipe a sus espaldas, con un matiz cómico que le hizo sonreír—. Espero que te gusten, Elsa.

—Deliciosos —respondió parándose y suavizando la falda de su traje de amazona.

Él le ofreció su brazo caballerosamente para ir a otra zona del jardín, el que estaba libre sostenía una canasta.

—Eso no significa que el asunto del caballo y mis imprecaciones hayan quedado olvidadas —repuso él observándola sesgadamente—. Lamento la inadecuada elección de vocabulario en tan delicado momento.

—No, no tienes por qué, yo habría hecho lo mismo —admitió sonrojándose—, aunque supongo que me moriría de vergüenza de que alguien más lo escuchara.

—Eso me da a entender lo que creo —inquirió él como quien no quería la cosa.

—No han inventado un método muy eficaz para evitar golpearse el dedo más frágil del pie contra un mueble —sostuvo riéndose al percibir la diversión en sus ojos verdes. —Mi vocabulario no es muy variopinto en ese aspecto, pero el dolor sin duda lo amerita.

—He descubierto un hecho para el que hombres y mujeres somos iguales —puntualizó el príncipe cuando hubieron llegado a una zona semirodeada de flores que perfumaban el ambiente de manera agradable. Le soltó con gentileza y dejó la canasta sobre el pasto antes de extraer una manta y extenderla para que ambos pudieran acomodarse, lo que hicieron sin ceremonias.

—No has de decirlo a tus congéneres, o dirán que te he embrujado para dar a entender una igualdad entre hombres y mujeres, se escandalizarían de su juicio.

—Elsa —enunció él sin dejar de sacar los sándwiches, pastelillos, copas y vino de la canasta—, ya me has embrujado.

Ella se quedó quieta sin saber qué responder, le pareció verlo crisparse por una décima de segundo antes de rebuscar las servilletas y hacerle entrega de una.

—En cuanto al caballo, no creas que volveré a dejar te subas a uno sin mi compañía o consentimiento —dijo él haciendo que el otro asunto quedara zanjado.

—¿Qué te hace creer que tienes el derecho de darme un orden? —Además de ser su futuro esposo, parecieron transpirar sus palabras.

—Dudo que alguien más sea capaz de decirte que no, y, por otro lado, soy muy bueno con los caballos, en menos de un mes recorrerás los caminos como una experta.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Soy bueno en lo que me propongo, Majestad —ostentó él sonriendo de lado. Otra vez le pareció que no hacía eso a menudo, o de lo contrario no se vería muy forzado el gesto. Tal vez era que simplemente su aspecto no favorecía una mueca de los más presuntuosa.

—Muy bien, permiso concedido, señor —claudicó.

El príncipe sirvió un poco de vino en una copa y le hizo entrega de ella.

—¿Entre tus pasatiempos preferidos está montar a caballo? —averiguó antes de morder un sándwich.

Él asintió. —Prefiero navegar, y planear rutas en las cuales garantizar que la mercancía llegue más rápido a su destino. Me gusta observar la naturaleza y predecir cuándo es más viable hacer una entrega, explorar los mares me ha dado una ventaja para saber más sobre el clima.

—Sin embargo percibo el pero en que nunca es certera una asunción sobre los acontecimientos naturales —opinó cuando él dejó el asunto al aire.

—Así es, pero el riesgo es adictivo y educativo —él dio un sorbo a su copa—, aunque si hubiera vivido en una residencia como ésta, siendo dueño de una vasta colección literaria, no creo que mi mayor entretenimiento fuese el aire libre. Hasta habría sido uno de esos cerebritos en la universidad. ¿Te inclinas por la lectura?

—No hay nada que agradezca más que ser dueña de esa habitación —sonrió con añoranza—, dedicaría todo mi tiempo, si pudiera, a leer. Me fascinan las matemáticas y geometría, aunque eso no se interpone a dar oportunidad a diferentes géneros —calló unos instantes—. Sobre tu gusto por los mares, me pongo a pensar… es muy pronto, aunque no tan pronto tomando en cuenta las fechas, pero es próximo a que pase —pronunció vacilantemente.

—Elsa…

La aludida exhaló profundamente y él la miró expectante. Sabía que no tenía sentido darle vueltas a lo que pasaba por su mente, pero le resultaba difícil ponerlo en palabras de la manera más correcta. Su matrimonio era inminente. Si bien sus dudas y temores no eran tan grandes como al comienzo, se mantenía en ella la preocupación sobre el futuro. Conocer a quien sería su esposo en menos de dos meses y ver que no era tan malo le tranquilizaba, mas eso no dejaba de lado los años venideros, había que pensar en otras cosas además del presente, sus responsabilidades eran una de esas cosas, las obligaciones para con su reino eran en extremo importantes como para no tenerlas en cuenta.

—Lo diré así, me gustaría que lo consideraras, no tienes por qué aceptarlo, pero quiero que lo pienses antes de que llegue el día en que —hizo un ademán de unión con sus manos— nos casemos —susurró. —Probablemente lo has pensado antes, y no sabías si decirlo o no, pero sé que eres consciente de que una vez desposados tú llegarás a ser el rey de Arendelle…

—Lamento interrumpirte, no sé adónde quieres llegar. —Su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Sí, no te preocupes, lo siento, es que no sé cómo —suspiró—. No estás obligado, pero veo y tengo la certeza que estás capacitado para compartir responsabilidades conmigo orientadas a la forma de gobernar mi reino —concluyó por fin.

Los ojos de él se abrieron como platos.

—Quieres decir que… ¿te gustaría que yo tuviera un rol más activo que el de ser tu consorte?

—No lo podrías haber dicho mejor, te ha tomado menos que a mí hacerlo, no tienes por qué decir ahora, o aceptar —balbuceó—. Seguramente tendrás materias particulares en las que querrás seguir formando parte una vez casados… Gobernar es muy difícil… y todo eso…

—Me gustaría pensarlo —interrumpió él tomando una de sus manos, que había blandido en el aire por su nerviosismo—, me halaga que lo propongas, ha pasado muchas veces por mi cabeza ser rey, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad, no sé… vaya —exhaló—, no sé qué me pasa.

Elsa asintió, dándose cuenta que él había hecho círculos con su pulgar en la palma de su mano, sin percatarse de hacerlo, la sensación era agradable, sus manos eran cálidas, pero era más la caricia que las manos que la propinaban.

—También… también me gusta tomar el té, además de leer —comentó sonriendo, siguiendo la conversación inicial.

—No serías una dama si no te gustara —él la soltó tras una mirada rápida a sus manos unidas—, ¿qué más?, ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?

—El bacalao, ¿y la tuya?

—Los sándwiches —cogió uno con una sonrisa traviesa—, y he de suponer que tu postre favorito es el chocolate. —Mordió el sándwich cuando ella asintió.

—Muchas jóvenes rehúyen de ellos, yo no podría hacerlo, alegran mis días y endulzan mi mundo. ¿Algún postre, príncipe?

Él negó. —No me gusta mucho lo dulce.

Elsa abrió los ojos como si eso fuera un sacrilegio.

—No bromeo —replicó Hans interpretando la mirada de ella y adivinando lo que estaba a punto de decir, por la manera en que su delicada boca se cerró con presteza. La verdad era que leer a la reina se le daba bien, y aprendía rápido, le había desconcertado su juego de palabras al expresar su deseo de compartir las labores de reina, pero sin esfuerzo se daba cuenta que tratándose de Elsa saber qué pensaba se volvía cada vez más prioritario.

Porque se contradecía a todo lo que él había pensado una vez de ella y lo que él creía de tantas cosas, eran opuestos en muchas maneras de ver el mundo, pero quizá, de estar en su propio cuerpo, podría hablar sobre su soledad al crecer y encontrarían la característica exacta en la que eran afines.

Escucharle ofrecer un papel más activo en Arendelle le había sorprendido, algo bueno debía haber hecho para que ella le empezara en tener en buena estima, pero estaba contrariado con su propia respuesta. Por mucho tiempo ser rey se convirtió en su objetivo, solo que ahora se percataba que su deseo subyacía bajo ese anhelo. Reinar implicaba ser importante para los demás, pertenecer a alguna parte y tener atención de alguien.

Eso llegaría del lado de Elsa, sin duda, y sería mucho más sincero que el respeto de parte de unos súbditos, convertirse en el regente perdía atractivo frente a la posibilidad de ser reconocido por alguien, aunque ese alguien fuese una reina a la que una vez quiso matar —pensamiento que le provocaba una mínima parte de, nunca pensado, arrepentimiento—; nunca podría haber otra persona que llegara a apreciarlo tan honestamente.

Quizá aceptaría, para ayudarla y hacer lo que le gustaba, pero también para ganar a otras personas en el proceso, siempre se asentaría en él su deseo de ser importante.

—Usted, señor, necesita endulzarse la vida —dijo Elsa con una sonrisa petulante antes de morder un pastelillo cubierto con glaseado de fresa.

Fugazmente pensó que ella era lo suficientemente dulce como para durarle una vida, pero fue tan rápido que no le dirigió ningún otro pensamiento.

—El vino es dulce —respondió dando un sorbo.

—También llega a ser amargo —arguyó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros. —El toque perfecto para definir la vida misma, Elsa —aseguró, encontrando que era un símil ante ellos dos juntos. Ella fría en apariencia, pero cálida en toda su extensión, dulce y procurada por los otros, él caliente, mas helado en el fondo, con un pasado lleno de experiencias desagradables que le hacían tener una perspectiva cínica, cruel y despiadada.

—Es reconfortante pensar que después de la tormenta, saldrá el sol.

—¿Cuál es tu flor favorita? —cuestionó queriendo saber más de ella, continuando la charla trivial y menos profunda, que se tornaba peligrosa conforme avanzaba. Quería cumplir el propósito de ese día de ser bueno, el incidente de la yegua casi lo había arruinado (aunque al final resultó más provechoso de lo que esperaba), discutir no le haría bien al buen momento que estaban pasando.

Todavía tenía que reafirmar la presencia de ella ahí, viva, por culpa del suceso, pero no podía permitir que otra cosa agriara su día con la rubia.

—El tulipán.

—Una elección inesperada, ¿qué hay de las rosas?, ¿por qué los tulipanes? —El vino le estaba soltando la lengua, se daba cuenta que Hildbrand tenía muy poca tolerancia a la bebida, así que debía dejar de tomar, pero él disfrutaba mucho su sabor y tendría que acostumbrar al cuerpo a aceptarlo.

Ahora que lo analizaba con detenimiento, nunca había visto tomar mucho a Hildbrand, y cuando lo hacía, para complacer a sus acompañantes, no era jerez u oporto, y de beberlos terminaba borracho. Eso era una lástima.

—En realidad las rosas son bonitas, pero muy…

—¿Usuales, típicas? —ayudó. Ella presionó sus labios insegura, asintiendo.

—Muchas mujeres están acostumbradas a recibirlas, son elegantes y muy bellas, por supuesto. Pero yo tengo un gusto particular por los tulipanes, son delicados, pero sobresalientes, en especial los púrpuras, son regios. Ése es mi color favorito de tulipán.

—Un tono no muy hallable, sin duda, pero digno de una mujer de la realeza, y de una reina como tú. —Hizo una pausa y dijo a modo de broma—: Y yo que pensaba ganar tus atenciones con una simple rosa roja, tu hermana tenía razón.

—Perdona que escucharas a Anna —bufó—, no era lo que yo pensaba —agregó con rapidez. —Fue un gesto muy amable de tu parte, hacía mucho que no tocaba una flor por sí sola, significó… fue un gran detalle, están los jardines del castillo, pero no corto las flores, y no me atrevía a tocar las que estaban en casa. Hace años que no tenía una flor en mis manos, esa flor era especial.

—¿Años, Elsa? —se sintió incómodo con la idea de que su acto tuviera un significado de tanta importancia para ella, a pesar de que no fuese el que planeó en un principio, que era mezquino—, ¿y hace cuánto que no tocas un tulipán? —preguntó hallando, estúpidamente, la razón de no hacerlo.

—Desde la primavera anterior al accidente con Anna —manifestó con tono triste, sus orbes cerúleos con un aire nostálgico. —No podía tocar nada sin mis guantes, y no podía tenerlas en mi habitación porque las aprisionaba junto conmigo, se volverían témpanos de hielo, si yo no podía ser libre, ellas sí tenían que serlo.

—Elsa, ¿cómo?, ¿cómo fue? —susurró rompiendo el silencio. Quería que ella compartiera con él su dolor, para avergonzarse del propio si era posible, pero para que hablara y dejara esa experiencia atrás. Si pudiera, y no podía, él compartiría sus años viviendo en su castillo, para hacerle entender que entendía cómo era, que juntos se asegurarían de no volver a experimentarlo.

No sabía de dónde provenían esas clases de pensamientos.

—¿Quieres escucharlo? No sé si te gustará tener una esposa que sea diferente, muy diferente, a algunos no les agrada lo que poseo, comprenderé si no te agrada lo que puedo hacer…

A su mente acudió el Duque de Weselton y de su boca brotaron palabras sin pensar:

—No le doy importancia a que seas diferente, agradezco que lo seas —declaró con vehemencia—, y créeme cuando te digo que ninguna otra mujer me sentiría honrado de llamar mi esposa, Elsa. Quiero que tú seas mi esposa, si un castillo de hielo en la montaña y muñecos de nieve están incluidos en ti, no hace ninguna diferencia. _Tú_ —recalcó sintiendo su corazón palpitar con cada palabra que pronunciaba, impresionado por su propia fuerza— tienes algo, Elsa, algo que… tú, con todo lo que has vivido, te han hecho ser quien eres, tú eres _algo_ , Elsa…, yo… no sé qué me haces, no sabes el sinnúmero de cosas que pasan por mi cabeza, tú lo provocas, Elsa. Eres _tú_ …

Ella sonreía al mirarlo y sus ojos azules, agolpados en lágrimas, escondían un mar profundo más allá del agradecimiento, que se quedaba corto con lo que ella sentía al escucharle.

—Y tú, el hombre que está aquí hoy conmigo, el que está dentro de ti, es el único que yo aceptaría con mis ojos cerrados. Quizá no te conozca del todo y tú tampoco a mí, pero has llegado en el momento exacto para hacerlo, porque no te habría visto antes, y así no habría descubierto que hay alguien que vale la pena debajo de quien aparentas ser. Gracias por estar aquí, Hil. —La silenció colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, todavía no estaba listo para oír el nombre por el que sería llamado a partir de entonces, no después de sus palabras.

Ella era, sin lugar a dudas, especial.

Y cuando le confió su vida a él, supo que los muros colocados con tanto esfuerzo a su alrededor, estaban en peligro de ser derrumbados.

Porque cuando las frágiles pero poderosas manos de la Reina de las Nieves se aferraban a él, traía el invierno a su vida, un invierno al que no le importaban barreras con tal de llegar hasta su helado corazón, que lejos de combatir, veía la promesa después del frío eterno.

 _La primavera que se escondía en el cálido corazón de la reina_.

Allí estaba la respuesta a su fachada helada, había que proteger la pureza de su alma con el escudo más inquebrantable.

Ella no era un invierno que hacía daño, era la plegaria que su alma helada toda su vida había estado buscando.

 **«...»**

El día estaba demasiado reluciente y todos los habitantes del reino habían asistido con brío a la misa, que abandonaban inmersos en pláticas amenas sobre el extraño pero agradable día otoñal. Aunque los árboles ya contaban las hojas en sus copas, la brisa fresca del viento aclimataba el ambiente, en vistas del invierno que acaecería en un par de meses.

Hacía mucho para Hans —sin contar el servicio eclesiástico especial por la coronación de Elsa— que no asistía a una celebración religiosa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Habiéndose educado en esos ritos toda su infancia, cuando creció sus cínicos pensamientos lo apartaron de las creencias que marcaron su vida por mucho tiempo.

No cometía ningún pecado, común era para los hombres asistir a la iglesia en la ocasión de su nacimiento, su casamiento y su muerte, las demás veces en que se aparecieran eran esfuerzos que debían ser contados y apreciados.

Ese día estuvo obligado a ir por hacerle compañía a la reina, y debía acostumbrarse a esa salida en público, no se veía que las personas de Arendelle fueran laicas, precisamente.

Meditabundo, caminó con la mano de Elsa apoyada en su antebrazo, mientras ésta conversaba con su hermana y el muñeco de nieve que amaba los abrazos, Olaf.

Con sinceridad, Hans no había atendido a la misa oficiada por el obispo, su estado ausente no fue percibido, y había aprovechado toda la hora para pensar, como hacía últimamente (y es que la semana que llevaba en el reino le parecía una eternidad y no el mero paso de unos días). ¿El tema en esta ocasión? La reina, que parecía abrirse paso para llegar a él, sus pensamientos ya los tenía ocupados, no cabía la menor duda, pero seguía protegiendo ese corazón de hielo de hielo que Anna había proclamado en su anterior visita al idílico Arendelle.

Elsa, con su dulce y poderosa sonrisa, sus vivaces y angelicales ojos, y su irrefrenable amor y dedicación para todo lo que hacía y le importaba, estaban destruyendo su sólida muralla.

Él tenía temor de que la protección que con tanto ahínco erigía sobre sí mismo, no pudiera batallar contra el gran poder con que esa rubia contaba.

Hans proclamaba tanto que no tenía corazón (en el sentido menos orgánico), pero a su pesar, por obra de Elsa, estaba descubriendo que su asunción no era tan cierta como en su firme creencia.

(No era tan consciente de esto último, que tenía corazón, es más producto de observación para el lector).

Una palabra, un acto bienintencionado o un gesto de la Reina de las Nieves estaban haciendo magia en el príncipe. ¿Podía alguien resistirse a Elsa?

Como le dijera el día anterior, ella tenía un "no-sé-qué", y ese estaba haciendo un trabajo magnífico para con Hans. Sólo ella era capaz de redimirlo de sus demonios, Elsa obraba de buena fe (sin saberlo), y su historia personal la hacía la persona idónea para descongelar el corazón del antes pelirrojo, de una manera que Anna no habría sido capaz, de haberle dado el príncipe una oportunidad.

Quizá él no lo sabía, y sus pensamientos vagaban por diferentes rumbos, pero era lo que ocurría en su corta—pero eficiente—estadía en ese reino de cuento.

—¡Es un día maravilloso! —expresó el muñeco Olaf dando una vuelta con los brazos extendidos.

Elsa dejó escapar una risa que movió su trenza francesa tras su espalda, cubriendo la parte trasera de su vestido, un diseño anaranjado como el atardecer, donde se veía el paisaje otoñal que se narraba en las historias.

—¡Sí! —exclamó la princesa adelantándose a unos pasos para caminar de espaldas. —¡Tenemos que aprovecharlo!

Sin duda, el día era bueno, y la rubia estaba feliz por la manera en que éste había comenzado. Hildbrand y ella habían salido poco después del alba al paraje en que cabalgaran previamente; él había empezado a instruirle pacientemente las maneras en que debía andar con plena seguridad durante una cabalgata, procurando su bienestar sin lamentarse porque sus planes iniciales de andar junto a una amazona experimentada que pudiera mantenerle el paso estuviesen arruinados.

Ella pensaba que más adelante sí podrían compartir la actividad.

Ambos habían platicado alegremente en la mañana, sin interrupciones o malinterpretaciones, y una vez acabada su lección, habían vuelto para prepararse a la misa, en la que se hizo mención especial por sus padres.

Sonrió, lo que semanas atrás pareciera un suplicio, ya no era tan malo, el príncipe no resultaba ser muy desagradable, quizá con el tiempo podría…

—Concuerdo con su Alteza —intervino el dueño de sus pensamientos, y ella se apresuró a desechar la idea que comenzaba a provocarle un sonrojo—, los días así son perfectos para jugar mallo, aunque según he podido notar, aquí no hay lugar suficiente para ubicar los aros, pese a la buena geografía —observó educadamente.

—Supongo que nunca he oído mencionar ese juego —musitó Kristoff frotándose la nuca, cuando llegaban al salón principal del castillo.

Elsa esperó la respuesta del príncipe, con la misma intención con la que Anna y Olaf lo hacían, él y su cuñado nunca habían tenido verdadera interacción entre ellos que connotara el humilde origen del montañés, si su futuro esposo se comportaba de manera desagradable con Kristoff, era algo que en el futuro no permitiría y dejaría claro desde el principio.

—Es un juego viejo de la alta sociedad, muy practicado en Francia, aunque no surgió ahí —respondió Hildbrand sin pizca de desdén, sentándose junto a ella en el mueble sin dejar de mirar al prometido de Anna—, semejante al croquet, se colocan ocho aros en diferentes sitios, generando una trayectoria, y los jugadores, con unos mazos, deben golpear sus respectivas bolas a través de dichos aros. Se vuelven muy competitivos.

—Me gustaría ver uno —dijo Olaf aplaudiendo emocionado.

—Yo tampoco he visto uno —comentó Anna sonriendo a Kristoff—, pero en los libros lo hacen sonar interesante. Mamá solía decir que su madre se encargaba de organizar veladas con sus amigas en las que todas ellas salían a jugar en el campo.

Elsa los escuchó a medias mientras conversaban los beneficios de divertirse al aire libre en cualquier actividad que les fuera plácida, pensando en lo malo que sería desaprovechar ese domingo dentro de casa. No podrían salir en bicicleta al pueblo como todos los chiquillos que paseaban contentos, pero debía haber una forma de solucionar el asunto.

—¿Algo te perturba? —susurró junto a su oído el príncipe, distrayéndola y haciéndole parpadear al verlo inclinado muy cerca de su rostro, sin que los otros notaran que había abandonado la conversación. Sus ojos verdes estaban a un palmo de los suyos y escrutaban su rostro en busca de una respuesta a su pregunta. Se daba cuenta que él le observaba a menudo aun cuando trataba de disimularlo.

—Es sólo que… —musitó con un hilo de voz cuando una idea se le ocurrió de repente.

Se levantó de su sitio animada, sobresaltando al príncipe y a los demás; era una idea loca, podía que inadecuada siendo que las instalaciones dentro de casa eran mejores para sus intenciones, pero valía la pena intentar.

—¿Les gustaría jugar bolos? —preguntó con una sonrisa contagiosa que iluminó los rostros de sus oyentes.

Anna y Olaf asintieron entusiasmados, Kristoff se encogió de hombros, y por último esperó la respuesta del príncipe, que la miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

Él suspiró antes de ponerse de pie.

—¿Supongo que debo de habituarme a esas repentinas muestras de emoción tuyas? —inquirió con una sonrisa de lado.

Ella tuvo la bondad de sonrojarse con una sonrisa divertida cuando los demás presentes afirmaron sonoramente.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —cuestionó entonces el rubio.

Los invitó a salir de la habitación tras ella sin decir palabra.

Con premura llegó hasta la zona libre de flores del jardín, amplia y sin inclinaciones, donde, no esperando a los demás, se ubicó al centro e hizo su magia.

Rió cuando los otros exclamaron al verle crear una pista redonda de hielo, con bolos y bolas para jugar, mientras una muy ligera nevisca —porque la temperatura externa no era alta— eliminaba las posibilidades de que se derritieran. Dentro de casa era posible jugar, y una escena nevada era ilógica para el sol que brillaba por lo alto, pero podrían recibir la perfumada brisa del exterior.

—Esto va a ser divertido. —Escuchó decir a Anna al verle coger una bola con una sonrisa.

—¡Yo cuento! —pidió Olaf aplaudiendo y corriendo a juntar ramas para colocarlas en el suelo a un costado del centellante hielo seco.

—¿No jugarás, amiguito? —preguntó acercándose a él con una mirada atenta, ayudándolo a transportar las ramas que caían de sus pequeños brazos.

—Me gusta ver, Elsa —aseguró él sonriendo—, es más emocionante. Y me gusta contar. —Ambos compartieron una mirada, conocedores de que ese rasgo provenía de ella, como su añoranza de abrazos y su talento artístico.

—Competiremos en pareja —se volvieron para ver a Anna dándole la mano a su futuro cuñado con una sonrisa de batalla que el otro compartía—...para demostrar que no somos débiles.

Miró a Kristoff con una interrogante en el rostro, él le respondió encogiendo los hombros.

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco, asumiendo que su pareja era su hermana por sus palabras, y se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa…

…antes de ser detenida por el carraspeo de Hildbrand y su mano sostenida por él.

Frunció el ceño al buscar sus ojos y verlo negar con la cabeza.

—Tú eres mi pareja. —La hizo retroceder hasta él, con las bolas a una pequeña distancia de sus cuerpos.

—Pero creí entender que Anna habló de debilidad y hacía referencia ¿a las dos?

Él bufó antes de explicar: —La lógica de tu hermana es que tú y yo tenemos más fuerza por ser una reina con poderes, y un hombre que es un príncipe.

¿No la lógica es las mujeres son débiles?, preguntó en silencio.

—Y concluyó en que como pareja serían más fuertes que tú y yo —agregó Hildbrand con socarronería.

—Anna me sorprende en más de una ocasión —afirmó inclinándose por una bola, siendo adelantada por el príncipe, que la alzó por ella con una sonrisa cómplice, y se la entregó procurando que la tomara apropiadamente.

—Yo no tengo más que agradecer porque no pude tener mejor pareja —él le guiñó un ojo—, ¿alguna sugerencia para ganarle a tan acérrima contendiente?

—Suerte, hasta el día de hoy nadie iguala su fuerza de voluntad. —Recordó vívidamente aquella noche en que le despertó para que hiciera su magia, la que acarreó un sinfín de días tormentosos, esa ocasión no podría olvidarla nunca.

—Es porque no ha competido conmigo todavía —contestó él antes de que empezaran el juego.

Sus palabras eran indudablemente acertadas, mas hora y media después, su juego iba empatado. Los bolos habían sido colocados en el centro de la pista de hielo nuevamente, circularmente, y era el turno de Anna de lanzar su brillante bola de hielo para tirar la mayor cantidad de palos en una rodada. Elsa veía su expresión concentrada, junto a sus ojos desafiantes al mirarla a ella y a su pareja, que la observaba con una clara suficiencia al intuir el rumbo de los pensamientos de su futura cuñada.

Después del tiempo transcurrido, ellos ya debían de haber perdido su afán de ganarle al otro, pero parecía que era una lucha mucho más significativa de lo que aparentaban. Ella se divertía viéndolos, continuaba participando porque era entretenido ver sus expresiones cuando ella hacía mejores tiros que ellos, pese a sus esfuerzos.

Kristoff lo hacía tal vez por su hermana, pero lo que había comentado en voz baja cuando los otros no se daban cuenta le había hecho pensar, al percatarse que los dos la veían una vez concluían su participación.

"Uno diría que quieren demostrar quién de los dos es mejor para ti, Elsa".

Su cuñado no hablaba, y cuando lo hacía, decía las palabras precisas.

Anna lanzó con un grito y dos bolos cayeron. Prontamente esbozó una sonrisa al mirarla, como buscando su aprobación.

Elsa suspiró internamente, parecía que Kristoff tenía razón, ahora el príncipe lanzaría y haría lo mismo que su hermana.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

—Tengo el presentimiento que se va a acabar el buen día —murmuró Olaf a su lado. Ella lo miró interrogante y él señaló el cielo.

Repentinamente éste se había tornado gris, el sol brillante había desaparecido. Tan concentrada estuvo en el juego que su alrededor había cambiado, comenzaba un vendaval que agitaba su falda, volaba las hojas y provocaba susurros macabros en lo alto del cielo.

—Lo mejor será entrar —convino sonriéndole a Hildbrand cuando celebró su tiro, ajeno al ambiente.

—¿Y ellos estarán de acuerdo? —preguntó Olaf dejando olvidadas las ramas en el pasto. —No parece que tengan intenciones de terminar el juego en los próximos minutos.

—Tendrán que…

¿Alguna vez les ha ganado la lluvia? Ni bien alcanzó a concluir Elsa, un aguacero se precipitó sobre ellos provocando gritos a lo lejos (en la dirección del pueblo), y la exclamación de sorpresa de su hermana y su futuro esposo.

—¿Qué! —profirió Anna con fuerza, dejando resbalar la bola, que cayó con un golpe seco—. ¡Cuando iba ganando!

—¡No es verdad! —replicó el príncipe con su cuerpo y ropas empapándose rápidamente.

Kristoff y Elsa los miraron estupefactos por un instante antes de reaccionar para buscar resguardo, Olaf ya había corrido bajo techo, y el rubio procedió a empujar a su novia en medio de las quejas de ésta sobre el clima arruinando su triunfo.

La nube con la nevada estaba desvaneciéndose con presteza a causa de las gotas de agua y Elsa sintió un tirón de su brazo cuando intentaba retornar su magia a ella.

—Vamos —apremió el príncipe sujetándola de la muñeca.

—Un momento —pidió, concentrándose hasta que empezó a sentir fluir la magia en sus venas.

Soltó una queja cuando él haló sin dejarle concluir el encantamiento, con sus cabellos rubios cayendo en su frente, y sus ojos esmeralda perdidos por sus párpados amusgados para protegerse de la lluvia.

—¡Vas a resfriarte! —vociferó él cuando ella se liberó de su mano, el agua hacía difícil ser escuchado, el buen día había sido preludio de la lluvia infernal que caía en ese instante.

Hans maldijo para sí, estaba pasándola bien y tenía que venir la madre naturaleza a arruinarle el día, debió seguir sus intuiciones iniciales y recordar que en otoño esa clase de tempestades podían acontecer sin importar que antes el ambiente fuese pacífico.

Estaba tan ensimismado en el juego que no había prestado atención a nada más, si seguían más tiempo bajo la lluvia, enfermarían. No quería que él ni ella enfermaran.

La caída irascible del agua en todas direcciones entorpecía su visión y apenas alcanzaba a ver el borrón naranja que era la rubia, el frío calaba sus huesos pero no quería perderla en medio de la fuerte tormenta por temor a que le ocurriera algún accidente, ahí su necesidad de tenerla sujeta.

—¡Sólo un momento! —le dijo Elsa apartándolo para extender su mano sobre su cabeza y blandir su muñeca elegantemente. Lo que quedaba de la nube y el hielo desparecieron en un pequeño remolino que explotó, aunque el ruido se perdió con el aguacero.

La cogió con rapidez y confianza de la muñeca para resguardarse, apurándole el paso, sosteniéndola cuando resbaló con un charco y estuvo a punto de terminar en el pasto.

—Cuidado —susurró sujetándola de la cintura para terminar el camino hasta la puerta que daba a la cocina, pues utilizar la entrada lateral que llevaba al pasillo principal ocasionaría un desastre en las alfombras.

La furia de la madre naturaleza era inmensa, no hacían falta rayos ni truenos, el agua era capaz de someterlos con su inusitada fuerza.

Una vez dentro, fueron asistidos por los sirvientes con toallas, encaminados junto al fuego de los hornos para secarse parcialmente, una insistencia de Elsa, que no pensaba darle más trabajo a sus empleados arruinando los suelos alfombrados.

—Eres increíble —musitó secando su cabello, viéndola mientras ella hacía lo propio tras transformar su vestido en uno azul satinado, completamente seco.

Elsa lo miró sin comprender y frunció el ceño.

—Con la probabilidad de enfermarte en puerta, te preocupas más por facilitar las tareas de quienes están bajo tu cargo —explicó sonriendo al ver el diminuto sonrojo en sus mejillas, que nada tenía que ver con el calor del fuego.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y él fue quien la miró de manera interrogante, dejando un lado la toalla con la que había secado su cabello.

—No puedo enfermarme —dijo apresuradamente, agitada enredando sus cabellos en el intento de secarlos.

—¿Por tus poderes?

—Uno creería que no, pero ya pasó en el cumpleaños de Anna.

—¿Serias consecuencias? —preguntó y suspiró arrebatándole la toalla con suavidad, haciéndole dar la vuelta para tener sus cabellos a la vista.

En un acto de lo más normal e inconsciente, comenzó a acariciarlo con la tela de algodón lentamente, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Un gran número de ellas, en realidad —encontró un nudo, que deshizo con una pequeña risa al escuchar su queja inicial—. Pequeñitas, adorables, pero _incontrolables_ … un estornudo y puff, un trío de muñequitos de nieve aparecieron, otro, y tres más, se multiplicaron y antes de darme cuenta, poblaban el patio central.

—Entonces es _no debes enfermarte_ —corrigió finalizando con la tarea que le tenía enfrascado, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Íntimo e inapropiado.

Sí, se casarían —y eso, sin proponérselo siquiera, le causaba felicidad—, pero intercambios como ése no se daban en ninguna circunstancia (por lo menos como él creía), no cuando cortejabas a una mujer, mucho menos cuando la mujer en cuestión era una reina, con doncellas capacitadas para hacerlo impersonalmente.

Ella se giró. —Esto —se frotó su cuello incómodo, titubeante—, yo… eh… lo que… —balbuceó dudoso, como nunca le había ocurrido.

¡Elsa lo había reducido a actuar como un adolescente inexperto!

El sonrojo de ella se volvió más prominente y el juego de sus dedos sobre la falda de su vestido era infantil, pero adorable.

El crepitar del fuego los sobresaltó, atrayendo su atención a los recipientes donde hervían agua para sus bañeras.

—Majestad, Alteza —llamó Gerda apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, apartándolos del asunto en cuestión.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Elsa con la mirada baja.

—Sus hogares están preparados, en unos momentos sus baños estarán listos.

—Gracias, Gerda.

Sin más, Elsa escapó con rapidez a su habitación, dejándole en estado taciturno hasta que más sirvientes entraron a la cocina haciendo ruido.

Él salió con la misma premura que la rubia decidiendo dejar la conversación para más tarde, después de todo, no quería enfermar, no sabía qué cosas diría si llegaba hasta delirar.

 **«...»**

La conversación nunca llegó, por acuerdo tácito, ni Elsa ni Hans tocaron el tema del íntimo intercambio ocurrido el día en que los días lluviosos comenzaron, por muchas oportunidades que hubiesen.

Porque fueron tres días los que transcurrieron confinados en las _pequeñas_ —según Anna, privada de Kristoff por las condiciones climatológicas— cuatro paredes del castillo. Cada uno de los días amanecieron con lloviznas ligeras, seguidas de fuertes tormentas que no concluían hasta pasadas la media noche (nadie más que el décimo tercer príncipe para estar pendiente).

Las tareas de los sirvientes habían sido reducidas y ellos se retiraban a sus aposentos compartidos para descansar en la espera del próximo día soleado, que tal vez no llegase hasta dentro de una semana o dos, como iba aprendiendo Hans.

A los demás residentes del castillo les quedó entretenerse de la mejor manera posible.

Cuando las tareas de Elsa le habían privado de su compañía, Hans había disfrutado de la solitud en la biblioteca, y para su asombro concluyó dos libros además de aquel de misterio que había comenzado y abandonado frente a la oportunidad de compartir su tiempo con la reina.

Con diversión veía a su futura cuñada y—tragaba saliva—ex falsa prometida, contemplar el exterior a través de la ventana con cara afligida, con Olaf a su lado, tratando de animarla hablando de las maravillas de la lluvia y residir en casa, para caer en la tristeza cuando ella mencionaba los días soleados.

Aunque sin duda lo entretenido era jugar cartas y ajedrez junto con Elsa cuando ella dio por terminado su papeleo reunido hasta entonces, donde sus agudas e ingeniosas pláticas le hacían pasar el rato sin tener en cuenta que el mundo en el exterior estaba apagado. Algunas veces los otros dos habitantes de la casa se les unían, pero ellos se apartaban tras dos o tres rondas, dejándolos a ambos enfrascados en la siguiente partida.

Además había bebido chocolate caliente sin despreciarlo, gracias a ella, o aprendido a tener un momento apacible frente al fuego en la chimenea, en silencio, con apenas unos pequeños intercambios entre ella y su acompañante. Asimismo, había escuchado sus interpretaciones en el piano que transmitían paz y confort.

Si así iba a ser su vida una vez casados, no sabía a qué estaba esperando.

En su pecho se extendía una cálida sensación con cada uno de esos momentos, y no entendía por qué experimentaba tal cosa, pese a que era agradable por sí misma. Se sentía confortado por la compañía de la rubia y el calor de hogar que exudaba el castillo.

Era tan distinto a su casa, que veía como fría y nada acogedora, odiaba haber tenido que vivir allí por tanto tiempo y llegar a experimentar eso que sentía a esas alturas de su vida.

Quería esa sensación por el resto de vida que le quedaba.

Observó a la principal fuente de aquella arrebujada en el sillón frente al fuego, contemplando el crepitar de las llamas con aire ausente, ¿quién diría que ellos dos llegarían a estar así?

Ella tenía un sencillo vestido y recogía sus pies descalzos sin su cabello arreglado de manera complicada, como si de una joven normal se tratase y estuviese a solas, o de no estarlo, tuviera la intimidad suficiente con la persona que le hacía compañía. Veía únicamente la mitad de su rostro, cuya finura resaltaba con el brillo que el resplandor del fuego le daba, habría deseado tener su capacidad artística desarrollada para retratarla tal como se presentaba ante sus ojos (tampoco quería a alguien presenciando ese lado de ella).

Era una estatua porque apenas y era reconocible el mover de sus hombros al respirar, no parpadeaba ni sus dedos danzaban como signo de nerviosismo.

Cuidadosamente, se levantó del sofá que ocupaba con el objeto que iba a hacerle entrega oculto tras su pierna, que guardó en su habitación después de adquirirlo en una tienda del pueblo el sábado que pensó iba a perderla a causa del caballo. Llegó silenciosamente hasta ella y ocupó el lugar a su lado, esperando a que ella saliera de su ensimismamiento.

No lo hizo, así que delicadamente asió su mano izquierda entre la suya sintiendo la cálida sensación de su pecho aumentar intensidad, pero notando que el ritmo de sus respiraciones y latidos ralentizaba al ella fijar sus orbes cerúleos en los suyos.

Elsa le ofreció una sonrisa, que correspondió ya habituado a elevar la comisura de sus labios para hacer perceptible su agrado. Algo había cambiado en él en el transcurso de los días, porque era capaz de sonreír sin esfuerzo, cuando de ella se trataba.

Hans apretó su mano en la de él y dejó a la vista la caja de música que comprara a una anciana del pueblo que vendía productos que uno de sus hijos traía del extranjero cada cierto tiempo.

El artículo había captado su atención cuando procedía a una tienda de dulces en el centro, y se sintió atraído por la melodía suave que emitía la caja al levantarse la tapa. Su precio era lo de menos, pero no se imaginaba que muchos habitantes tuvieran los medios para adquirirla, la anciana había dicho que su hijo la pensó para ella, mas su creciente sordera no serviría para tan fina artesanía suiza.

Haberla puesto a la venta al mismo tiempo de su llegada tenía que haber significado algo.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando Elsa enfocó sus ojos en los de él en claro signo de reproche, una caja de música tallada a mano salía de las convenciones, un caballero que cortejaba a una dama no podía darle un objeto de semejante valor si no estaban debidamente comprometidos con anillo y anuncio.

Al diablo con las convenciones sociales, le dijo con una sonrisa ladina, instándole a abrirla.

—Debería hacerlo recíproco —susurró ella antes de levantar la tapa y contener el aliento cuando la dulce melodía llenó la sala, desapareciendo el sonido de la lluvia y los troncos quemándose, absorbiéndolos en la música de un baile compuesto en otra época y lugar, que imitaba la frescura de un campo primaveral, la calidez del verano, la templanza un paisaje otoñal y el cobijo del abrazo de una madre en invierno.

—No te hago un regalo pensando obtener algo a cambio —pronunció en voz baja, asegurándose que la caja estuviera en sus manos antes de soltarla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la atrajo hacia sí y cerró los ojos haciéndola descansar sobre su pecho, confortado por la música lenta que acariciaba su alma; respiró aliviado al no sentirla tensarse y, sin miramientos, inclinó su cabeza depositando el más breve y suave beso sobre sus cabellos.

 **«...»**

Cuando Anna le confesó a Elsa que se había enamorado de Kristoff en el tiempo que transcurrió su ascenso y descenso a la montaña, la rubia tuvo que reprimirse de mirar escépticamente a su hermana, el amor que creyó con Hans no contaba, pero el que tenía para el montañés era genuino. ¿Cómo podía enamorarse tan rápido?

Sospechaba que el quid de la cuestión estaba en que no se debía utilizar la cabeza al definir los sentimientos como amor, porque no había lógica en enamorarse de una persona tan rápidamente (ella no la encontraba), y viviéndolo en carne propia, como creía firmemente ahora, no podía analizarlo con detenimiento.

Ni siquiera podía describir los sentimientos que yacían en ella en el momento, su intuición le decía que aquello que sentía era enamoramiento. Se sentía feliz a todas horas, sin estar en presencia del rubio (aunque aumentaba cuando sí lo estaba), y cada que pensaba en el objeto de sus afecciones, una extraña sensación burbujeante en su estómago surgía, como una especie de cosquillas que no acababan, que de alguna forma se extendían a su rostro, el cual aumentaba su temperatura cambiando a una tonalidad carmesí que no pasaba desapercibida gracias al color de su tez.

¡Conocía al príncipe de diez días, por Dios!

Era una mala suerte que su hermana ya lo hubiera notado, porque si no tenía paz en los raros momentos que permanecía a solas, Anna se encargaba de llevarse el último resquicio que descansaba en ella. Anna estaba en el séptimo cielo, celebrando la futura unión de su hermana con su príncipe, pero ella tenía sus dudas.

¿Y si estaba confundida?

¿Se estaba enamorando de una fachada?

¿Él sentiría lo mismo?

Para las dos primeras la respuesta era casi contundente, para la última, bueno, tenía más problemas porque recordaba las palabras de él sobre creer en el amor.

Mas, ¿no la pregunta de todo enamorado era ser correspondido o no?

Qué lío era enamorarse, en teoría, porque la práctica tal vez era más agradable. Sonreír como una bobalicona a todas horas o perderse en un mundo lejano no le dejaban bien parada como reina, pero siendo una joven que nunca había experimentado un sinnúmero de cosas, eso se sentía bien. Los momentos compartidos con Hildbrand le hacían sentirse de maravilla.

Encontraba con quien conversar profundamente o superfluamente, podía comportarse como una chica normal y a la vez sentirse la persona más dichosa del planeta, sabía que tenía un hombro donde apoyarse y creía ser uno para confesar las penas, había alguien que le ayudaba a hablar de sus miedos y que la protegía sin importar a qué se enfrentaba.

Se sentía valiosa por sí misma.

Sólo que siempre había un pero… ¿Podría él corresponderla, o lo hacía?

Le inquietaba expresarlo porque era muy pronto, pese a que la incertidumbre le estaba matando. Sin embargo, las muestras de afecto de él _tenían_ que significar algo.

Con ese pensamiento se sentó en el taburete frente a su tocador y con delicadeza levantó la tapa de la cajita de madera musical, cuya posesión era una de las más preciadas que tenía. Escuchar la melodía contenida en la pieza rectangular del tamaño de una carta doblada le hizo esbozar una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro al recapitular el momento en que la había recibido.

Que Hildbrand le abrazara de esa forma no había sido en absoluto incómodo, sino que fue la conclusión definitiva a sus reservas respecto a él, finalmente había podido relajarse del peso sobre sus hombros y descansar bajo su abrazo protector, que no había querido abandonar aun cuando la lluvia cesó fuera y no había más motivo para estar dentro.

Sabía que había niveles de intimidad más profundos, pero ése se sintió tan bien como cuando él desenredó sus cabellos frente al fuego o le permitió abrazarlo tras el suceso con Tar.

Suavemente cerró la tapa y comprobó su apariencia en el espejo antes de salir para la visita de su futuro esposo y ella al castillo de hielo.

 **«...»**

Por enésima vez, y sabiendo lo ridículo que era, Hans buscó de reojo a Elsa en su montura, comprobando que todo anduviera sobre ruedas, o de lo contrario se negaría a continuar el ascenso a la montaña del Norte donde ella hiciera su castillo.

Elsa iba a su lado, pero dada su notada inexperiencia con los caballos, era una necedad recorrer un camino peligroso en el que podían ocurrir tantas cosas sin que nadie más que ellos (o precisamente él) estuviese para solucionarlo. Ella estaba acostumbrada a no llevar escolta, y él no se sentía cómodo con ella, así que prescindieron de los guardias afanosamente.

Ahora reflexionaba que en su orgullo podría haberlos puesto en una situación delicada, aunque ella lo negara. La reputación de Elsa no estaba en tela de juicio por los sirvientes porque sabían lo que ocurriría en un mes, pero sí su integridad física podía peligrar. Si en un descuido suyo ella daba un mal paso…

Los días lluviosos no habían permitido que su instrucción en la equitación continuara.

Era una mala idea subir así, la inseguridad aumentaba con cada paso que daban, aunque fuesen a un trote lento, así había sido la vez anterior.

—Tratando de esto sí eres muy transparente, Hildbrand —manifestó ella riendo en voz baja. Ya el día anterior ella había comenzado a utilizar el nombre de su hermano; por mucho que no estuviera acostumbrado (pese a repetírselo en el espejo), debía recordarse que no podía pasar toda su vida evitando responder a él. —Esta vez estoy preparada para no caer, además de que estás aquí y eso debería tranquilizarte.

—Creo recordar, Elsa, que la ocasión anterior mi presencia era muy clara —objetó bufando.

—Qué elocuente. Ya he recorrido estos caminos antes, a pie, en medio de una tormenta ocasionada por mí, cuando los lobos estaban sueltos. Si algo llegase a ocurrir, tomo toda la culpa.

—Sí que sabes cómo tranquilizar a alguien, Elsa —ironizó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ella rió como respuesta y contuvo un poco el caballo de la manera en que él le había indicado con anterioridad, por lo menos podía decirse que era rápida aprendiz.

Ya recorrían el tramo de la montaña en el que la nieve espesa comenzaba a hacerse presente y el paso se volvía más sosegado. De haber andado a una velocidad mayor, ya habrían llegado, pero no había que tentar a la suerte de esa forma, y no había apuro, pues no daba el mediodía todavía.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que vamos a ver en el castillo, otra vez? —insistió como un día atrás, en que ella propuso hacer la visita al increíble monumento que él apreciaba en su ventana, al que una vez fue pero no pudo contemplar con detenimiento.

—Las consecuencias de mi resfriado —repitió Elsa sonriéndole de manera guasona—, así como también saludar a Malvavisco _,_ a quien no veo desde hace un tiempo —completó, dándole más información que antes.

Él tragó imperceptiblemente, recordando a la bestia que casi le hizo no ver más la luz del sol, le daba mala espina escuchar del guardia del castillo y verlo también, pero Elsa hablaba en un tono tan amigable e iba con una resolución muy positiva, tenía que confiar en ella.

Además, no podía dar indicios de que sabía a quién se refería.

—¿De Malvavisco sí me hablarás? —preguntó—. Porque de las _consecuencias_ no has dejado entrever nada. ¿Por qué el secretismo?

—Te llevarás una sorpresa. Y Malvavisco es mi amigo, podría considerarse como mi hijo —alzó una de sus cejas en dirección de ella—, tiene una apariencia _peculiar_ , pero es inofensivo. Te lo puedo asegurar. No le haría daño a quienes su intención fuera buena; en realidad, ya no cumple el fin de protegerme fervientemente, así que no ve a nadie como amenaza y no los atacará.

—Suenas muy segura —se permitió decir observando la cúspide de la montaña, donde el castillo descansaba.

—Lo estoy —respondió ella sonriente, con una sonrisa que no desaparecía y que empezaba a gustarle verla prolongadamente—. Yo les creé, tienen una conexión conmigo.

—¿Cómo surgió Olaf? —preguntó curioso, de un tema que no había abordado antes.

Elsa suspiró. —Del muñeco que tanto quiso Anna que creáramos juntas y terminé haciendo por mi cuenta —musitó en voz baja con los dientes apretados, felicitándose porque él no hubiera oído lo que dijo.

—La noche del accidente, el muñeco que hicimos se llamaba Olaf, lo repliqué en mi escapada el día de mi coronación —explicó en pocas palabras.

—¿No dijiste que tu hermana tocaba tu puerta con una petición… —inquirió su acompañante frunciendo el ceño en actitud pensativa.

—…de hacer un muñeco? —completó abochornada asintiendo. —Sí —dijo también en palabras.

—E hiciste uno sin su compañía —afirmó él observándola con ojos brillando en diversión. —¿Quién diría que lo tenía en usted, milady? Su pequeña dosis de maldad —bromeó guiñándole un ojo, sonriendo al apreciar que se sonrojaba por sus palabras.

Achicó sus ojos una vez compuesta.

—Las acciones de una dama nunca son juzgadas como malintencionadas, señor.

—Discúlpeme, milady, yo no soy quien para afirmar o negar sus palabras —contestó Hildbrand acercando su montura a la de ella cuando el camino se tornaba más difícil y alcanzaban a ver el castillo y los peldaños a unos metros.

—¿Siempre está preparado para saber qué decir, señor? —continuó ella con pose regia, pretendiendo seriedad.

—Es el escucha quien califica nuestras palabras, milady, nunca el hablante, y me place que usted tenga las mías en tan buena consideración.

—No he sido yo quien lo ha dicho, Hildbrand —se burló antes de señalar una masa de nieve y, con un movimiento de su mano, crear una estructura en forma de árbol donde pudieran amarrar sus caballos.

Él descendió primero y aterrizó sobre la nieve con cuidado, llegando ésta hasta la mitad de sus botas. Ella quiso hacer lo propio pero el príncipe se adelantó y la sujetó de la cintura para detenerle.

—Sujétate a mi cuello —pidió y sin previo aviso la alzó en vilo con sus brazos tras su espalda y bajo sus rodillas.

Un grito de asombro abandonó su boca y con rapidez siguió sus instrucciones, evitando caer por la impresión. Él rió entre dientes.

—Puedo andar en la nieve —rezongó mirándolo a los ojos, no era ninguna damisela en apuros—. Bájame.

—¿Hablas en serio? La nieve con suerte te llegará a las rodillas, tus pies se congelarán, aún con esas elegantes botas que traes puestas —arguyó él comenzando a caminar a pesar de sus réplicas.

—¡He andado en la montaña con zapatillas! —emitió con fuerza moviéndose para escapar de su casi abrazo.

—¡Así provocarás que ambos trastabillemos! —él la apretó más hacía sí, en un intento de inmovilizarla. —Estoy tratando de ser el sensato aquí, ¿sabes? —farfulló con lo que parecía malhumor—. Escucha —suspiró—, no sé ni por qué peleamos, dijiste que no podías enfermarte, estoy tratando que así sea.

—No hay ninguna necesidad para que me cargues —murmuró cruzándose de brazos, sorprendida por la riña ante un tema tan tonto. —Pero gracias.

—Supongo que todos deben pasar por una primera pelea, ¿no lo crees? —suavizó él con un guiño. —Y tengo la plena seguridad que esa vez no enfermaste por obra divina.

—Era mi magia —dijo cuando él la soltó en el primer peldaño de la escalinata.

—¿No dijiste que tu resfriado ocurrió justo después? —contrarrestó burlón el príncipe cuando ella se acomodaba la bufanda azul en su cuello, una medida para reducir el frío, así como el guante que se había quitado para crear la estructura. Las ropas invernales eran intentos por evitar más muñequitos de nieve sueltos, no descubría todavía cómo podría hacer que ellos no aparecieran si enfermaba de nuevo.

—¡Usted, señor, es despreciable! —gritó a las espaldas de Hildbrand cuando se alejó hacia los caballos con pasos torpes por la nieve.

—¡Ya me lo han dicho! —habló él sobre su hombro.

Elsa parpadeó notando la nota gruesa en sus palabras, que rezumaba resentimiento y ¿dolor?

Esperó por él observándolo anudar las riendas en las supuestas ramas, preguntándose qué historia escondía detrás de su afirmación, aunque Hildbrand hablaba sobre sus gustos y sus planes, o su vida a grandes rasgos, se percataba que nunca mencionaba aspectos muy detallados acerca de su relación con su familia, o alguno de los miembros. Entendía que para algunas personas, en especial los hombres, resultaba complicado platicar algunos temas, pero se cuestionaba si más adelante él se abriría con esa parte de su vida. El puzzle no estaba completo, aunque sabía que si insistía, él podía cerrarse a ella, cosa que no quería.

Haberle contado de su propia vida no era con el entendio de que él hiciera lo mismo, sino que cada persona estaba preparada para hablar cuando el momento preciso llegaba, si estaba lista; ella lo estuvo, la ruina de su vida llegó a su fin en verano y el peso sobre ella ya no lo era más, se liberó. Quizá para él faltaba el aliciente adecuado, todavía era muy pronto para saberlo; sin embargo, ella estaría apoyándolo si él se lo permitía y quería. Sabía que no era fácil.

—Listo, se lo pensarán dos veces si quieren escapar —dijo Hildbrand palmando sus manos enguantadas una contra otra, llegando hasta ella. Él iba como un ángel oscuro, ataviado por completo de negro, sus botas, guantes, traje de montar y sobretodo, aunque la camisa que poco se dejaba entrever era blanca. Si no tuviera sus cabellos rubios, su nariz aguileña y su rostro con rasgos suaves, habría tenido un aire maquiavélico, pero más bien lucía uno distinguido. —¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó cuando ella no respondió.

Agitó su cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Vamos —indicó dándose media vuelta y sosteniéndose en el barandal para comenzar a subir, evitando mirar el abismo a sus costados. En la emoción del momento, no se fijó de la inmensidad de la caída, pero una vez que reparó en ella, se lamentó haber cimentado su castillo en esa ubicación, o por lo menos cruzando la montaña del Norte.

El taconeo de las botas de él le indicaba que le seguía, así que continuó con seguridad sabiendo que no tenía que voltear para verlo. Miró hacia las puertas y sonrió cuando unos ruiditos como risas, acompañados de gruñidos, llegaron hasta ellos.

—Eso… ¿es normal? —le preguntó el rubio, a lo que se encogió de hombros riendo en voz baja, presa del nerviosismo por la altura.

Llegaron a lo alto y ella empujó una de las puertas acristaladas, para ser recibida con lo que parecía una ovación.

—¿Qué cosa! —exclamó Hans cuando entró de nueva cuenta al castillo de hielo, esta vez sintiendo que el suelo bajo sus pies se movía, y era impulsado a sus espaldas.

Dicho suelo era como un colchón esponjoso…

…y avanzaba.

Esta vez tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de admirar la creación de Elsa…

—¿Qué es esto! —quiso saber al mirar hacia abajo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, observando en toda dirección, encontrándose con la rubia en la misma posición que él, pero visiblemente más compuesta. —¿Qué son!

Eran unos pequeños muñecos de nieve, _lindos_ , que poblaban todo el vestíbulo, moviéndose de un lado a otro entre risitas; eran diminutos, formados por cuatro bolas de nieve y piedras como ojos, todos sonrientes. ¿Qué había estado pensando Elsa cuando los hizo!

Se agitó para deshacerse de ellos y cayó de cara al gélido suelo cuando todos se apartaron en un solo compás.

—¿Estás bien? —los pasos de Elsa reverberaron en sus oídos mientras trataba de disminuir el dolor de su nariz y frente, que recibieron el impacto.

—Auch —se quejó colocándose de espaldas antes de sentarse y frotar su nariz.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con las decenas de criaturitas sonriéndole, sintiéndose incapaz de encabritarse al ver sus caritas. Desvió la mirada notando a Elsa acuclillada a su lado, observándole preocupada.

—Estoy apenada por esto —dijo afligida.

—No, estoy bien —aseguró alzando su palma—, no te preocupes. —Blandió su mano. —¿Qué son?

Ella asintió apartando sus orbes cerúleos de él para contemplar a los muñecos.

— _Consecuencias_ —sonrió ella—, un estornudo y aparecían. Son snowgies. Y cada uno tiene nombre…

—¿Qué! —dejó escapar observando de hito en hito a las criaturas y después a Elsa, calculando el número de ellas, imaginando la locura de darles nombre. —No hablarás en serio.

—No —rió Elsa—. No sé ni cuántos son, si no dejaran de moverse, podría contarlos, y ningún cálculo matemático me ha servido para enumerarlos —concluyó con pena acariciando a uno que saltó a su regazo, en actitud maternal.

Hans disfrutó de la imagen que ella daba dando caricias al pequeño, sonriendo cuando lo alzó hasta su pecho para rodearlo en un abrazo protector, con el chiquillo dejándose querer por su creadora, sorprendentemente quieto para ser mimado.

Un rugido rasgó el aire.

—¡Rayos! —profirió sin pensar, saliendo de su estupor recordando a quién no había visto todavía.

—¡Malvavisco! —El pequeñín escapó entre risas de los brazos de Elsa y los snowgies se reunieron en una pirámide cuando el enorme guardián del castillo apareció, con sus picos relucientes y su aspecto aterrador.

—Hola —pronunció rudamente el hombre de nieve, que tenía ¿una corona en su cabeza?

Hans lo miró con ojos desorbitados cuando Elsa corrió a abrazarlo y fue casi bruscamente correspondida.

Definitivamente mucho había pasado desde su salida forzosa de Arendelle, pensó sin moverse.

—Él es Hildbrand, un… amigo —el tono vacilante no le gustó, y el título mucho menos—, Malvavisco, veníamos a visitarte —dijo Elsa contenta. Él, en cambio, pensaba que ya era hora de cambiar su manera de ser presentado… pero tampoco era oficial—, aunque no parece que estés muy solo. ¿Dan muchos problemas? —bromeó ella sin obtener respuesta, mas asumía que sabía lo que no respondía el muñeco. —Eres un buen hermano.

¿Se suponía que ella era su madre?, ¿de todos ellos?, ¿y el qué?, ¿pasaría a ser _su padre_?

Rió entre dientes ante la idea y los helados ojos de Malvavisco, junto con los amables de Elsa, se enfocaron en él.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —interrogó Elsa con una ceja arqueada.

El otro abrió su boca con un bramido.

—Quieto, Malvavisco. Él no es malo —hizo una pausa, en la que apareció en su rostro un tono de carmín—, de hecho, es muy bueno conmigo.

Hans intuyó que sonrió _estúpidamente_ , pero lo achacó al recelo que sentía hacia el muñeco y su intento de agradarle para que no decidiera lanzarlo al vacío.

—¿De qué te burlabas? —inquirió de nueva cuenta ella.

—Es _interesante_ verte con él —señaló a Malvavisco—, con ellos —ladeó la cabeza hacia los snowgies— y con Olaf. Me doy cuenta que, conforme voy conociéndote, encuentro cada una de tus facetas en ellos. Tú divertida y traviesa —atrapó a uno de los snowgies que pasó junto a él porque comenzaban a expandirse en la sala, y subían al nivel superior—, lista e inocente como Olaf, y tú enojada y reservada, como creo que es Malvavisco —abandonó en el hielo al snowgie, que corrió como un rayo hacia la escalera.

No se reía por eso, pero una mentira piadosa no hacía mal a nadie, ¿o sí?

Tomando en cuenta que su intención era buena y que cosas terribles había dicho, no tenía gran importancia.

Se puso en pie sonriendo de lado a una muy sonrojada reina, rodeada por sus pequeñas creaciones y un hombre de nieve que trataba de quitarse de encima a sus hermanos.

—¿Me darás un tour?

Ella asintió.

 **«...»**

—¡Todo tiene que ser perfecto!

Elsa rió con las palabras de Anna al dar vueltas en el quiosco del jardín decorado con unos cuantos globos cerca de las enredaderas de flores que caían en los cruces de madera blancos. Su hermana estaba igual de entusiasmada que ella cuando fue su cumpleaños, sólo que el festejado era Kristoff.

No habrían muchos invitados allí, sólo ellas, Sven, Olaf, Hildbrand y unos cuantos sirvientes (no se podía decir que el rubio fuese muy sociable), además de que los _amigos_ del montañés harían su propia celebración al atardecer en el Valle de la Roca, con la que estaba segura el novio de Anna se sentiría más a gusto, en confianza.

La pelirroja ya tenía el pastel listo, los bocadillos, la bebida, la manta de felicitación… _y su regalo_ , envuelto en un papel café, del que por mucho que insistiera su hermana mayor, no diría su contenido.

—Kristoff apreciará cualquier cosa que tú hagas, Anna —dijo la reina tras hacer dos esculturas de hielo en forma de Sven, a petición de la princesa.

Las temperaturas comenzaban a descender, ya no había necesidad de hacerles una nube, aunque pensándolo bien, Elsa se preguntaba cómo era que los snowgies no necesitaron nevadas para mantenerse formados al ser creados en verano.

Aplaudió satisfecha al ver su buen trabajo, había hecho varios intentos para que las esculturas lucieran como el mejor amigo de su cuñado, cada que trataba, un detalle quedaba mal, que si los cuernos, la mandíbula, una pata (algo que nadie notaría, pero ella era perfeccionista).

—¡Son fantásticos! ¡Gracias Elsa! —exclamó Anna dejando caer un puño de listones para abrazarla con fuerza. —¡Eres la mejor!

—Anda —susurró apretando a su hermana—. Le dije a Hildbrand que lo entretuviera hasta las once, ya va a ser la hora.

—Me pregunto cómo hará el príncipe para que no sospeche. —Anna llevó sus dedos a su barbilla conspiradora.

—Él no quiso decir nada —Elsa se encogió de hombros—, dijo que lo dejara en sus manos. _Ve a averiguarlo_ —dijo con los labios antes de empujarla, viendo que Gerda, Kai y los mozos de cuadra se aproximaban, instruidos por un sonriente Olaf.

Se quedó pensando mientras recogía los listones del suelo y los anudaba cerca de los hilos de los globos. Había pedido el día anterior el favor a Hildbrand, en nombre de su hermana, y éste había aceptado sin problemas moviendo a su reina para hacer un jaque mate que no había venido llegar.

Elsa observó el horizonte mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla, imitando la acción que Hans llevaba a cabo en compañía de Kristoff, junto al puesto de verduras en el pueblo, que alimentaba a su _mascota_ con una zanahoria concluyendo el relato de su punto de vista en la helada del verano, y sus pensamientos sobre _él_ —o su hermano pelirrojo, si lo pensaba desde la perspectiva del montañés—.

A sabiendas de su talento para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, para Hans no había sido difícil abordar al rubio de camino al pueblo, se las había apañado relativamente fácil en la tarea de no hacer sospechar al novio de Anna sobre la fiesta, pues era un mañoso. En su camino hacia _una tienda del pueblo_ , como había dicho a Kristoff, se tropezó con él, y lo había mirado unos momentos antes de hacerle una señal para apartarse porque quería cuestionarle algo.

Con docilidad, había explicado que nunca se había presentado la ocasión de estar a solas, pero que quería preguntarle sobre un tema que venía rondando su cabeza, y que no se atrevía a traerlo a colación con alguien más. El otro había accedido cuando mencionó la tormenta invernal acontecida durante la coronación de la reina, y el papel que su hermano había representado entonces, ante la negación del susodicho para hablar de ello.

No obstante, le había resultado interesante escuchar una versión diferente a la que él tenía de los sucesos.

 _Muy diferente_.

Quizá analizándolo con detenimiento, sí había hecho cosas que no estuvieron bien viéndolas por donde se viese, su proceder ahora le parecía vergonzoso, más tomando en cuenta que conocía a la joven que quiso matar, la joya que era y lo mucho que hubiera merecido pagar haberla asesinado con su espada.

Limpiar el excremento ya no le parecía tan mal castigo después de lo que hizo, aunque era muy pequeña la condena considerado el delito. Posiblemente su título había tenido mucho en juego a su favor.

Sin embargo, si lo recordaba bien, durante la ausencia de su padre, escuchó a sus hermanos hablar de la esclavitud como su castigo, pero con la intervención de su progenitor su pena se redujo de manera considerable. Y si reflexionaba de forma más profunda, recordando las palabras de Anna de los diferentes puntos de vista, no entendía por qué su padre se habría decidido por ello, y por la mejora de la reputación de su hijo (su preocupación para que se diera por enterado antes de su decisión), si siempre pensó que le era indiferente, que no le importaba.

En ese momento le habría gustado encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas, ¿se equivocó tanto al creer que no era nada a los ojos de Frithureiks Westergård?, ¿era posible que su padre le quisiera?

Siempre lo había visto como un gobernante más que ejemplar, haciendo un reino modelo, pero si había confundido sus intenciones… ¿y si su padre habría trabajado tan arduamente para asegurar el legado de sus hijos?

Viéndolo a través de sus ojos, era menospreciado, pero tal vez a través de los de su padre era distinto. ¿No al ser coronado la situación era difícil y todo había mejorado con las decisiones tomadas en su reinado?

Hans ya se había equivocado en muchas cosas, no le sorprendería que en eso fuera diferente. ¿Y si en vez de estar en el cuerpo de Hildbrand, le hubiese tocado el de su padre?, ¿cómo se habría sentido al ver que su reino progresaba pero la relación con sus hijos y el bienestar de ellos se iba a pique… si lo único por lo que se había matado en vida era procurar un buen legado?

Cabía la posibilidad que todo lo que él se había repetido constantemente, fuese otra creencia de su egocentrismo. ¿Cuándo había cambiado de adorar a su padre, y el suelo que pisaba, para apartarlo de su lado y menospreciar los esfuerzos que hacía para volver a lo que era antes?

¿Y si al decir que la gente cavaba su propia tumba, su padre se refería a él mismo?, ¿sería ese el mensaje oculto y no el que creía?

Entonces recordó una mañana cuando tenía seis o siete años, que entró corriendo al estudio de su padre para demostrarle una nueva maniobra en el padre de Sitron, y él estaba reunido con muchos hombres. Su padre le había pedido que le diera tiempo y que más tarde iría a verlo, que habían asuntos que arreglar concernientes a la seguridad de las Islas.

Él había esperado sentado en el campo hasta pasada la hora del almuerzo, y su padre no había llegado.

Ese fue el año en que el último motín ocurrió en las Islas del Sur, aquel día fue cuando el rey puso en peligro su vida yendo en solitario hasta el sitio donde los agitadores aguardaban. Para un niño, eso no había sido fácil de entender, aunque tampoco nadie se tomó el tiempo de explicarle muchas cosas.

—Gracias —le dijo al olvidado Kristoff, que frunció el ceño ante la solemnidad de su voz, pero asintió de cualquier manera.

Se alejó de él incapaz de seguir entreteniéndolo, y de reojo pudo ver a Anna andando hacia donde el repartidor se encontraba.

Bajó la mirada acercándose al borde del muelle, contemplando su reflejo en el mar azul, con el aspecto de Hildbrand como tal vez vería el resto de su vida. Necesitaba saber si estaba en lo cierto y sí le importaba a su padre, pero si volvía como estaba ahora, no podía hacer las preguntas que esperaban respuesta. Y si lo intentaba, si le daba indicios a su padre de que no era su décimo hijo sino el décimo tercero, ¿él lo notaría, lo creería?

¿Le daría la oportunidad?

Tampoco sabía cómo estaban yendo las cosas en las Islas del Sur, con el verdadero Hildbrand.

Hans encontró sus ojos en el agua y pensó en los de su padre, igual de esmeraldas que los de él; la última vez que los había mirado con detenimiento había sido once años atrás, antes de ingresar al internado en el sur, cuando le había comunicado que le ingresaría allí y que tendría que estar fuera algún tiempo, hasta la temporada invernal.

FB

 _—¿No puedo quedarme a estudiar aquí, padre? —cuestionó alicaído, sin mirar a su progenitor a la cara._

 _—Hans, todos tus hermanos, yo, y los miembros de la familia, hemos recibido nuestra educación ahí. Es una tradición… —explicó su padre apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas con aire cansado después de un día lleno de reuniones. —Aprenderás cosas que aquí nadie podrá enseñarte. Te gustará estar allí._

 _—Pero también me gusta estar aquí, padre._

 _Frithureiks suspiró. —Hans, ¿qué es lo que en realidad te molesta?_

 _—Tú no quieres que yo esté aquí, quieres alejarme, como lo haces siempre —respondió enojado el pelirrojo elevando la mirada, desafiante. —Quieres enviarme lejos porque no te importo, nunca lo he hecho._

 _—Hijo, no hay nada que me importe más que todos ustedes. Te lo juro por mi vida —prometió su padre enfocando sus orbes esmeralda en él, llevando una mano hasta su hombro derecho—. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ustedes, por su bien, espero que algún día puedan entenderlo._

 _—¿Entonces por qué tan lejos, padre? —inquirió Hans receloso._

 _—Porque no puedo ser egoísta y atosigarlos, tienen que experimentar muchas cosas en sus vidas, y quiero que se conviertan en hombres de bien._

 _—¿Mandarnos a un internado hará que te sientas orgulloso de nosotros? —preguntó su hijo con su notable inteligencia, cruzándose de brazos._

 _El rey rió. —Hans, aún sin que vayan a ese internado, no importa lo que hagan, al final del día siempre estaré orgulloso de mis trece hijos, de quien me avergonzaré será de mí, por mis notables errores —aseguró revolviendo sus cabellos pelirrojos—. Ve con Hildbrand y que te dé unos consejos, ahora que se acaba de graduar. Te servirán._

FB

Había encerrado en un baúl con llave ese recuerdo porque al comunicar a Hildbrand que iba al internado, su hermano once, que había tenido un mal año, se había desahogado diciéndole que su padre sólo quería deshacerse de él, como había sido su caso, y los gemelos, que pasaron, reafirmaron sus palabras para hacerlo miserable.

De haber estado a solas con Hild, no habrían envenenado las palabras de su padre y tal vez no habría tenido la convicción de que era nadie en su casa, y los ratos dedicados por su padre no habrían sido vistos como sacrificios de su tiempo para mantener la fachada, sino como lo que realmente eran, intentos por seguir en contacto mientras tenía las riendas de un reino, trece hijos y una esposa a los que dedicar su atención, además de su propia vida.

¿Valdría la pena ir a las Islas del Sur y conversar con su padre?

Había que verlo.

 **«...»**

Elsa dirigió una sonrisa al príncipe al verlo recorrer el jardín hacia el quiosco mientras los otros se divertían felicitando a Kristoff, al que efectivamente había podido despistar notablemente, sin saber cómo, porque el rubio se había negado a hablar de ello.

Descendió los escalones para ir al encuentro con Hildbrand y percibió su humor decaído.

—¿Algo va mal? —preguntó dándole su mano y apartándolo hacia un banco, quedando semi ocultos por una estatua de piedra. —Te noto distinto.

Su mirada esmeralda se perdió a la distancia y suspiró.

—¿Qué transpiró con Kristoff? —apretó la mano fría junto a la suya, que sorprendentemente no era provocado por ella.

—Hablamos sobre tu coronación y la participación de… Hans —dijo él con dificultad. Ella abrió la boca en una pequeña o.

—¿Él no dijo mucho? —pronunció con tacto, dejando que apartara su mano para mesar sus cabellos.

—Nada, en realidad.

—¿Te imaginas por qué? —En ese mismo momento, se encontró sintiendo compasión por Hans sin comprender el motivo de que fuera precisamente ahora, como su hermana y ella habían comentado largo tiempo atrás, no desperdiciarían su tiempo teniendo sentimientos negativos hacia él, en cambio se sentirían afortunadas por tener lo que el pelirrojo había contribuido a realizar que tenían, compartiendo lo triste que debía ser la vida del otro, pero no teniéndolo presente muchas veces.

—¿Crees que, de él tener la oportunidad e intención, le permitirías pedir perdón? —musitó Hildbrand dificultosamente. —¿Recurrirías a la bondad de tu corazón para dejarle hacerlo si notaras que es sincero?

—Si es sincero en su sentir, sí… —calló unos momentos—. Contrario a la creencia popular, no le odio, requiere de una gran madurez perdonar a quien mal te ha hecho, pero el resentimiento es más una carga que un sentir, Hildbrand. Por mi parte, no le deseo un mal, es más, le deseo lo mejor, que su vida transcurra de la mejor manera posible, si él está dispuesto a enmendar su camino.

—¿Cómo podrías casarte con el familiar de una persona que te hizo mal?, ¿no temes que yo sea así?

De su pecho brotó una profunda exhalación.

—Te mereces la verdad, al principio lo pensé, pero dado que no tenía otra opción —le sonrió de reojo tímidamente—, acepté. Durante el tiempo que esperaba a tu llegada, me convencí que no hay un molde que todos debamos seguir, no tenía que juzgarte sin conocerte, y si llegaba a repetirse el caso, por lo menos yo pude no haberlo menospreciado desde un comienzo. También estaba la opción de que hubiera alguien valioso a quien no daría la oportunidad de conocer por mi necedad.

—¿Entonces?

—No temo que seas así —confirmó—, y ni siquiera yo soy perfecta, tengo mis defectos también. Nadie es del todo bueno —sonrió. —O del todo malo.

—¿Puedo pedirte perdón? —La pregunta en voz baja de Hildbrand le desconcertó. Él seguía sin mirarla y sonreía por las risas que se escuchaban de la pequeña fiesta de Kristoff.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo porque sí —respondió indeciso Hans ladeando el rostro, teniendo en cuenta que era la única vez que podría hacerlo por su intento de homicidio (o su silencio con su identidad), aunque pasaría cada día redimiéndose por tratar de hacerlo, pese a que el pensamiento lo hacía sonar hipócrita.

—Espero que algún día puedas confesármelo, pero te perdono.

Él, por su parte, esperaba que la confianza puesta sobre sí no fuera mucha, y que llegara el día en que se animara a decirle a ella la razón de pedirle perdón cuando recién comenzaban a conocerse.

Se levantaron al mismo tiempo y caminaron hacia el quiosco dominado por las risas incontrolables de Anna y los comentarios inocentes de Olaf; él, con una parte de sí sanada y ella con la plena convicción de que el hombre a su lado comenzaba a abrirse más.

Anna los miró junto al muy sonrojado Kristoff, sosteniendo una rebanada de pastel sonriente.

Elsa entrecerró los ojos intuyendo que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

—¡No! —gritó muy tarde, sintiendo la suavidad del pastel conectando con su rostro certeramente. —¡ANNA!

Eso era guerra.

A su voz le siguió el silencio, y con su dedo apartó de sus párpados el glaseado de zanahoria, para poder abrir los ojos y taladrar a su hermana, oculta detrás de Kristoff conteniendo la risa.

Pero en medio del mutismo, un sonido desconocido surgió de la nada a su derecha.

Elsa parpadeó perpleja viendo a Hildbrand como a un raro espécimen.

Él reía a carcajadas.

¡Reía!

Era la primera vez.

Y ella rió también, agradecida.

 **«...»**

Fuera, la lluvia caía suavemente y el cielo gris mantenía el ambiente opaco, esa mañana había comenzado a llover ligeramente, así que el paseo a caballo había sido aplazado en preferencia de una taza de té y los preparativos de la ceremonia de enlace matrimonial que no habían comenzado a hacerse.

Elsa colocó el cartapacio en su regazo y buscó la mirada de Hildbrand, que sorbía de su taza elegantemente en la espera de empezar la tarea que allí los reunió.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres inmiscuirte? —preguntó—. No es molestia para mí, y sé que a los hombres no les agrada esta clase de cosas —continuó abriendo y cerrando la tapa del cartapacio, nerviosa.

—En lo absoluto, tú no eres la única que estará presente ese día, Elsa —afirmó él sonriendo, dejando la taza en su plato, sobre la mesa blanca del salón. —¿Qué tienes en mente?

—No me gustaría que fuera una celebración muy grande.

—Me parece perfecto —opinó él—, mas una elección interesante para una reina.

—Será una ceremonia en avanzado otoño, y ya di una celebración grande este año, con resultados _no muy favorables_ , cabe mencionar. Ceremonia sencilla —recitó escribiéndolo en la hoja. —Invitados…

Él suspiró. —Habrá que incluir a los gobernantes de los reinos vecinos, aunque sé de buena fuente que los más longevos no salen por estas fechas.

—Quizá podríamos realizar una fiesta a principios de primavera e invitarlos, y que ahora sólo familiares y amigos asistan. Mi familia es muy pequeña, supongo que con los empleados del castillo la capilla estará más concurrida. Las personas del pueblo que lo deseen, estarán admitidas al banquete… —reflexionó haciendo notas—. ¿Qué número escribo para tu familia?

Al no oír respuesta elevó la mirada; su cuerpo se había sobrecogido.

—Si es por Hans, haremos lo que tú creas mejor… —sugirió elevando la comisura de su labio amistosa.

—No, no, no. ¿Qué te parece esto? Yo me encargo de todos los invitados, encargaré las tarjetas en mi reino, dame los nombres de quienes desees incluir, tengo que pensar detenidamente en mi caso, así no te retengo.

—¿Estarán listas a tiempo?

—Listas y enviadas antes de las tres semanas que restan para nuestra ceremonia de bodas —comunicó él sonriendo de lado. —¿Cómo crees que será? —dijo cuando ella se concentró en escribir lo que acababan de comentar.

Elsa arqueó una de sus cejas castañas.

—Estar casados —aclaró.

—Oh —sonrió viendo a la nada—, no lo sé. Supongo que no como todos los cuentos que leía de niña, viviendo en una fantasía. Nunca ninguna de las heroínas era una reina, yo tengo esa responsabilidad…

—Y yo acepto la que tú me quieres dar —intervino él.

—¿En serio?

Hans asintió, seguro con su decisión, no podría hacerlo tan mal siguiendo su ejemplo, y recordando cómo su padre había hecho de las Islas un digno pueblo. Además, con Elsa a su lado, estaba confiado en que no se repetiría la historia de su vida, sus hijos no se sentirían apartados, ella no lo permitiría.

Sonrió entre excitado y melancólico imaginándose siendo padre, a su cabeza llegó una niña idéntica a Elsa, que sabía adoraría con todo su ser, pero al tratar de pensar en un varón, no pudo evitar concebir un niño con sus rasgos, no los de su hermano, como debía ser. Eso sentaba mal en su estómago, por mucho que quisiera convencerse que debía acostumbrarse.

Nunca había tenido tan presente la idea de ser padre, porque la madre nunca tenía rostro, mas ahora que sí lo hacía, no podía pensar en otra mujer con la que compartir esa experiencia, y en quien ayudara a crear esa faceta. Él no era de esa clase de _sentimentalismos_ , pero inevitablemente, en Arendelle, con Elsa, había picado el anzuelo y poquito a poco lo arrastraban a la superficie.

Más adelante gritaría a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Elsa.

Se detuvo en seco, eso no podía ser, él no tenía esos sentimientos por ella.

—Gracias —Elsa lo apartó de sus pensamientos—. Pero estoy segura que no será tan sencillo, yo tengo mi carácter, y tú el tuyo, habrá cosas en las que disentiremos, tendré mis accidentes, nos fastidiaremos de gobernar, descubriremos nuestros defectos… llegaremos a tener hijos.

Ella se sonrojó con eso último y él alzó una de sus cejas, intrigado, analizándolo.

Cielos, pensó. Él tenía su experiencia ( _él_ , con su cuerpo), nunca con vírgenes, pero se imaginaba que ella ni idea tenía de las artes amatorias, a las damas no se les hablaba de ellas, y según recordaba las palabras de una actriz con la que había yacido en su lecho, a ellas se les decía que sólo debían acostarse en la cama, quietas, dejando que el hombre hiciera lo que placiera, hasta que terminara.

Si les decían eso, ya sabía por qué los hombres optaban por sus amantes.

Él se encargaría de enseñarle, se dijo sin tratar de dejarse llevar mucho para no excitarse.

Aunque ni siquiera la había besado —lo cual planeaba resolver en poco tiempo—, ya había comprobado por su avance con Tar, que ella era rápida aprendiz.

—¿Cuántos te gustaría que fuesen? —preguntó antes de beber más té.

—No te ofendas…

—No lo haré —bromeó.

—Quisiera una familia grande… pero ni de chiste querré que sean tantos como tú y tus hermanos —soltó Elsa rápidamente para después meterse la mitad de galleta de chocolate restante.

Él soltó una carcajada, consciente que en dos días había reído más que en su vida entera, o más bien, con risas sinceras. Casi había llorado en la guerra de pastel durante la fiesta de Kristoff, pero tras ello, cada momento ella encontraba maneras de hacerle reír, por muy tontas que fueran esas cosas que charlaban.

—No —habló—, no será así —aspiró profundo—, lo tendré en cuenta. Lo prometo. ¿Cuatro te parece bien?

—Es un buen número —contestó apartando un mechón rubio de su rostro, ruborizada.

—Ey —dijo deslizándose en el sillón con suavidad para alzar su rostro—. No te avergüences, sé que se supone no deben decirse cosas como ésta, pero seré paciente, y aprenderemos juntos cuando tenga que pasar. Cuando ocurra, verás que no hay nada que temer, lo disfrutarás… —Su rostro enrojeció más—. Bien, lo estoy empeorando, esmuypronto —pronunció con rapidez, sintiendo que ahora eran sus pómulos los que adquirían un tinte carmín—, ¿qué te parece si seguimos con los planes?

—Sí —asintió ella bajando la mirada a la hoja.

Él apartó su mano y volvió a su sitio.

—Gracias —susurró ella escribiendo velozmente—. Sí… me da miedo… pero tus palabras me tranquilizan.

—No tienes por qué, Elsa —devolvió observándola de soslayo, sonriendo.

 **«...»**

Dieciséis días. Habían transcurrido con una rapidez extraordinaria, era la cantidad que Hans había habitado en el cuerpo de su hermano, así como el número exacto en que tenía la oportunidad de conocer a la verdadera Elsa, no la exactitud en que la veía realmente, pero parecía que hubiese ocurrido una eternidad y no poco más de dos semanas. Mucho quedaba por vivir junto a ella, eso sólo era el comienzo; ansioso estaba por la espera de llamarla suya, no de Hildbrand, sino del hombre que Elsa conocía y con el que se sentía a gusto, que irónicamente resultaba ser el que más debería despreciar (¡y que no hacía!).

Todavía no resolvía el asunto de su padre, y la confrontación con su hermano (que llegaría, aunque para su asombro él debía de haber hecho alarde de algo en todo ese tiempo); sin embargo, nada le tenía más entusiasta que la culminación del cortejo y la oficialización de su unión. Ella era una buena mujer, y la haría feliz, asimismo sabía que ella también daría lo mejor de sí para que él igual lo fuera.

Y ya lo era, no recordaba ningún momento de su vida en que hubiera experimentado tanto regocijo y en el que las malaventuranzas no se cernieran sobre él.

Poco podía decir sobre merecerlo, pero estaba haciendo lo que le había sido dado, aprovechar la oportunidad. Lo iba a hacer bien. Cumpliría el único requisito válido para ser _uno de ellos_ , que no suponía ningún problema, porque mientras Elsa fuese feliz, él lo sería, su felicidad garantizaba la suya, y su dolor… su dolor era algo en lo que no podía pensar, no tenía ninguna intención de provocárselo, porque ella no merecía sufrir, ella sí que no. Era tan buena, de pensamientos puros.

—Te juro, Adgar, que deposito en Elsa mis mejores intereses —pronunció con solemnidad admirando el retrato del anterior rey de Arendelle sosteniendo un cetro y vara reales. — _Quiero_ hacerla feliz, y esta vez soy sincero respecto a mis intenciones con tu hija. Elsa… —inspiró— Elsa me importa, mucho… y… y… —titubeó, ordenando sus pensamientos—…es lo más importante que tengo —confesó con un nudo en la garganta, dándose cuenta de la enormidad de sus palabras y sentimientos—, si tienes algún poder que me ayude a hacer que sea feliz, déjame hacerlo. Yo…

La puerta se abrió cortando sus palabras…

… _estoy enamorándome de ella_.

Elsa, que entraba a la habitación, avanzó lentamente hacia el príncipe, sintiendo espeso el aire de la estancia y viendo, conforme se acercaba, la profunda mirada de los orbes esmeralda de él, una vez catalogados de enigmáticos, ahora brillantes admirándola con reverencia, ajenos al mundo que había a su alrededor. El color de las hojas de los árboles adolecía ante el bagaje sentimientos contenidos en su potente mirada, que acariciaba su alma y la hacía sentir el ser más especial del universo.

Sonrió y lo miró tratando de expresar sus sentimientos más sinceros, hasta que él llegó hasta ella y acarició su mejilla con su pulgar, amorosamente. En su estómago las hormigas hacían una fiesta, y el gozo en su cuerpo llegaba a límites insospechados.

Ella tenía que significar algo para él.

—¿Dijiste que nuestro baile de bodas sería el primero, verdad? —susurró Hans rompiendo el embrujo del silencio, con voz aterciopelada, sin alterar la magia del momento.

—Sí —afirmó Elsa imitando su tono de voz.

—Pues no será así… —contradijo él dando un paso atrás, inclinándose con la mano de ella entre la suya. —Nuestro primer baile será en privado. ¿Me concede esta pieza, milady? —preguntó recuperando su rectitud.

—Pero si no hay música —murmuró ella.

—Eso no importa. —La atrajo hasta su pecho rodeando su cintura con un brazo y sosteniendo su mano en lo alto, acobijándola en un abrazo protector, mientras él colocaba su cabeza en el espacio entre su cabeza y hombro. —No hay necesidad de música para poder hacerlo —susurró con su boca cerca de su oreja.

La hizo dar vueltas bajo la mirada paternal de Adgar, meciéndola suave y tiernamente sintiendo el latir de su corazón al mismo compás que el suyo, y respirando la fragancia a flores que le traería recuerdos gratos en sus momentos de solitud.

Elsa y Hans se movieron con la música de sus corazones, marcando el ritmo en que dos almas gemelas, finalmente reunidas, podían traspasar la barrera de sus cuerpos y volver a ser una, tras una larga ausencia desde que el destino decidió apartarlos al comienzo de los tiempos.

Hans quería dejarle un buen recuerdo de él, porque ahora que se daba cuenta que las sensaciones que experimentaba junto a ella, sus deseos de estar a su lado, y la necesidad de hacerla feliz, significaban lo que él creía que era, no podía continuar con esa mentira. No cuando la posibilidad de que retornara a su cuerpo estuviera presente.

Se engañaba creyendo que no había manera de volver a ser _Hans_ , un día, sin explicación, había cambiado cuerpo con su hermano, y así, sin aviso, podía volver la normalidad.

¿Podría dejar que un día Elsa se despertara y de repente estuviera con un hombre que no la conocía?

Él era quien sabía de su gusto por los tulipanes púrpuras, su amor por los chocolates, su entrega por quienes quería, su fachada reservada que escondía a una joven cariñosa, divertida, amable e ingeniosa, a la que prefería el té con crema y vainilla cuando lo tomaba solo y con dos cucharadas de azúcar cuando lo bebía acompañado, no era Hildbrand, su hermano, el que conocía todas esas y otras cosas, era _él_.

No podía hacerle eso a Elsa, y su parte egoísta le decía que no despertaría un día para ver a su hermano casado con la mujer que quería para él.

Y aunque nunca, nunca regresara a su cuerpo, la incertidumbre de si al siguiente día su vida cambiaría, lo mataría. Tener todo y luego nada, era peor que nunca tenerlo. Arriesgarse acabaría con él.

Se iría, antes de que ella se enamorara de él, y antes de que esos surgidos sentimientos suyos crecieran.

Negociaría las cláusulas del contrato con su padre, no se casaría con ella, pero a cambio Elsa salvaría a una de las cosas más importantes que tenía, su pueblo. Hablaría con su padre y buscaría que ella recibiera la ayuda que necesitaba sin matrimonio, regresaría a Arendelle y le diría que no podían casarse. Si había alguna posibilidad de hacerle sentir mal, pasaría, sería llevadero al obtener a cambio algo que le hiciera ocupar su tiempo. Paulatinamente dejaría la cuestión atrás.

En la lógica de Hans no entraba que Elsa estuviera ya enamorada de él; al no ser experto en sentimientos, no podía leer las señales que ella le daba, pero estaba haciendo lo que creía mejor. No veía la manera de mirarlo de Elsa cuando ésta clavó sus orbes cerúleos en los suyos al apartarla con suavidad para hablarle.

—Hay un asunto en las Islas del Sur que debo resolver —sentenció el príncipe con firmeza, quitándole la cortina de cabellos que entorpecían su vista.

Elsa esperó una aclaración que no llegó y su corazón se comprimió captando la seriedad impresa en sus palabras, pero confió él y asintió. Su intuición le aseguraba que era lo que debía hacer si quería casarse con un hombre que fuera libre.

Pero el mal presentimiento que atenazaba su corazón oscurecía su horizonte.

 _A pesar de que la tarea de descongelar el corazón de Hans ya no obstruía su camino._

* * *

 **NA:**

 ** _Saludos con una mano adolorida [h_** ** _ice este capítulo en una semana, y mi diestra me duele, pero nadie dirá que no quedé satisfecha por mi trabajo, nunca había escrito más de 15,000 palabras en tan poco tiempo]._**

 ** _Con respecto a la evolución de nuestro protagonista masculino, ningún personaje me había superado tanto como el suyo, comencé con una idea clara este fic, y ha cobrado vida propia con cada línea que voy trazando. Es tan inevitable imaginarse el trasfondo de Hans, que por pura curiosidad me haré con A Frozen Heart, cuando salga. Ustedes que son más experimentados con el personaje, juzgarán si he hecho bien o no con mis suposiciones._**

 ** _La vez pasada pregunté por los snowgies, mi intención era que Elsa, con una fórmula matemática, conociera el número exacto, por su gusto hacia la geometría, pero lo resolví de otra forma (¿quién necesita las matemáticas? ja ja)._**

 ** _La siguiente parte es la última, y no se preocupen, tendrán al pelirrojo de vuelta. ¿Se imaginan cómo? Que corran las apuestas._**

 ** _Como siempre, pueden quedar fallos, dudas, sugerencias, u otras cosas, no molestan dejando un comentario. Recuerden que los autores no escribimos por reviews, pero son buenos alicientes para continuar ja ja._**

 ** _Se me cuidan._**

 **Karo.**

* * *

F: Pensé en responderte en tu usuario, pero se me hizo más rápido hacerlo por aquí. Tus suposiciones son ciertas, los planes de Hans siempre se tuercen. Nos vemos en la siguiente parte.


	4. Chapter 4

**El impostor**

 _by MissKaro_

* * *

"Para enseñar a los demás, primero has de hacer tú algo muy duro: has de enderezarte a ti mismo", Buda.

 **IV**

* * *

Dicen que mirar el cielo estrellado inspiró a miles de poetas y las más bellas sonatas de amor referían al bello astro que aparecía en medio de la noche, pero nadie tenía una respuesta a qué ocurría cuando el firmamento era un manto oscuro, sin brillo y claridad, profundo e impreciso como el mismo mar, una imagen sin movimiento y gracia, la soledad en su máximo esplendor.

¿Qué podrías encontrar en un lugar a la vez vacío e infinito sino conmiseración y duda? Sin estrellas guiando el camino con su singular brillo, el cielo se ofrecía a sí frío y peligroso, haciendo la clase de noches en que los marineros se lamentaban mantener el paso.

Una tormenta se avecinaba.

Elsa no tenía la precisión de un astrónomo o un pescador a la orilla de la playa, más bien se sometía a la mala vibra que transpiraba en el ambiente, o por lo menos así lo creía ella. Sin embargo, no era la lluvia la que caería, no rayos ni centellas, estruendos o remolinos de viento, era una tormenta en tierra, protagonizada por hombres, repleta de decisiones y problemas, con pasos en falso y preocupaciones.

Tacharla de supersticiosa era enjuiciarse, porque a una mujer con intuición había que temerle, pero darle la razón alimentaba el fuego de las pequeñas ramas en la fogata de su cabeza, y el incendio podía acabar con su paz.

Viendo ella la noche, sospechaba que sus conjeturas estaban acertadas.

No había sido un buen día para que el príncipe zarpara rumbo a su reino, y a su parecer no debía haberlo hecho en un largo tiempo, pero su buena disposición le incitó a aceptar.

Quizá no lloviera literalmente, mas la oscura noche y el tenebroso ulular constante de los búhos, mucho tenían que aportar.

Dos días atrás Hildbrand le había comunicado su inminente partida, y dos días atrás algo había cambiado. Había algo distinto, y tenía que ver con las Islas del Sur, ese vecino suyo que cuando llegaba a ella lo hacía con misterios que ansiaba resolver.

¿Qué ocasionaría que adelantara su partida Hildbrand? En un principio estaba acordado que los días previos al enlace se retiraría para acatar la tradición, pero él manifestó su deseo de irse antes, en una intrigante forma que no le dejaba tranquila.

Un baile y el príncipe se había transformado.

No en alguien desagradable, sino en un ser preocupado y mucho más reservado, distante y desconocido, protector de su intimidad y apresurado a partir.

Condescendiente en extremo en su presencia y visiblemente alterado por un asunto guardado celosamente en su cabeza.

Si él no había querido que se preocupara, había fallado con honores, y si diciéndole que no se entretuviera en los planes de la boda hasta que volviera —en una semana máximo—, para que los dos se encargaran personalmente, esperaba que se quedara tranquila, era que algo grave estaba pasando.

El mal presentimiento no hacía más que crecer y crecer.

¿Qué podría ser tan serio para tener un efecto así de profundo?

Elsa se removió en el sillón frente a la ventana y abrazó sus rodillas con más fuerza, inclinándose para no perder de vista el cielo en la espera de la primera gota de lluvia, incapaz de conciliar el sueño aún a tan altas horas de la noche, recordando una tormenta acontecida el mismo día de la partida de sus padres. Estaba sola como aquella noche, pero ahora la desazón de su alma tenía un motivo distinto.

Dejó escapar un suspiro largo y abrió la ventana, permitiendo que el gélido aire entrara y estremeciera sus fríos pies descalzos, cercanos al alféizar.

No había de perder la fe, Hildbrand llegaría con bien a las Islas del Sur, que eran un destino menos lejano al de sus padres, haría lo que tenía que hacer y volvería, y sin importar el qué, ella lo enfrentaría, todo iría bien.

Aunque ahora que se fijaba en las nubes moviéndose, su única preocupación era que llegara con bien.

Y así tan rápidamente como sus convicciones se acrecentaban, de repente en el cielo oscuro apareció una luz brillante que le provocó un espasmo de asombro al reconocerla.

—Deseo que el hombre del que estoy enamorada regrese con bien. Por favor —dijo la última palabra en un murmullo al tiempo que la estrella fugaz se perdía en la lejanía, tan bella a la vez que extraña y efímera. —Que Hildbrand logre su cometido —su voz se convirtió en un susurro que el viento se llevó y guardó antes de que la única vela en la habitación se apagara, sumiéndola en la oscuridad completa.

Cerró la ventana en silencio y se apresuró a acurrucarse en su cama, en medio de las sombras, donde perdida en sus pensamientos cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _En el momento justo en que la magia comenzó…_

 **«...»**

Hans sabía que se desperezaba desorientado tras el vaivén de una embarcación en la noche; no obstante, esa era la primera vez en que la pesadez de su cuerpo acompañaba esa sensación. La molestia de su cuerpo le recordaba lugares en que no creía que el dolor existía, y el mareo en su cabeza —existente sin abrir los ojos siquiera—, le hacía no querer salir a cubierta para no ver las olas bamboleantes en el mar, mientras se acercaban al muelle para anclar.

En verdad, no recordaba una sensación así desde que…

El pensamiento accionó su cuerpo y apenas levantando los párpados se movió instintivamente hacia la derecha, abriendo un cajón del buró junto a su cama para sacar el espejo con el que se afeitaba.

—He vuelto —susurró, oyendo su voz por primera vez después de diecinueve días, palpando su rostro con su mano libre. Sus mejillas un poco pronunciadas y sonrojadas por las horas trabajando bajo el sol, su barbilla alargada, su aristocrática nariz respingada y medio torcida por el potente golpe propinado por Anna, su boca ancha de labios delgados, sus cejas delgadas cobrizas, las cuencas de sus ojos, que protegían sus orbes verdes, sus patillas…

¡Sus patillas!

—Hildbrand, ¡qué me has hecho? —preguntó desesperado e indignado por el cambio radical que su hermano había realizado en ese tiempo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido! ¡Él cuidando que fuera igual! ¡Ése era su rasgo más notable!

Ladeó el rostro con una mueca, observando el resultado. ¡Sus preciosas patillas!

Entrecerró los ojos y se miró con más detenimiento. La comisura de su labio se elevó, todavía lucía atractivo, podía acostumbrarse, no se le veía tan mal, y si no, el cabello crecería de nuevo. No todo estaba perdido, era un cambio…

—¿Qué más cosas hiciste, hermano! —exclamó exaltado y luego cubrió su boca con rapidez, temeroso de que le escucharan. —Juro que te mato si me has vuelto un ser patético, Hildbrand —farfulló parándose con dificultad de la cama, mareo olvidado, pero no el dolor de trabajar todo el día como peón.

Dejó el espejo y se acostumbró nuevamente a su entorno, respirando apesadumbrado al pensar en las implicaciones que tenía.

Estaba de vuelta.

Ya no más compromiso con Elsa, ni una nueva oportunidad de ser quien no era, otra vez Hans, pero esta vez diferente.

Echaría a andar las palabras de Anna y los deseos de Elsa, y cumpliría sus intenciones de deslindar a la rubia del compromiso que tenía con Hildbrand.

Él no la tendría, pero no la dejaría para dársela a su hermano, antes se lanzaba por la plancha a ser comido por tiburones que permitir que su hermano se quedara con la mujer que él quería. Si ella iba a casarse con alguien, por Dios que no sería uno de los suyos, de eso se aseguraría. Si no era de Hans Westergård, no sería de ningún otro Westergård, incluso si para eso tenía que jugar sucio —si tenía que recurrir a ello—, o como última instancia recurrir a la divina providencia.

Buscó sus ropas y se limpió con un paño, mirando hacia la ventana mientras amanecía, pensando en las maneras de escaparse y llegar hasta el muelle donde embarcaría el navío que originalmente lo transportaba a él a las Islas.

Se preguntó si alguien se habría dado cuenta del cambio allí en el castillo, donde era bien sabido que los ojos de Hans no eran azules como el mar profundo, sino verdes y sagaces, del mismo color que su padre. Se cuestionó si de ocurrir habría sido menester de Hildbrand, o si su mismo hermano, sin querer, habría hecho cosas sospechosas que atrajeran las miradas de los demás.

Pero más importante, quería una explicación a qué había ocurrido.

El pelirrojo tronó los dedos, recordando la conversación que quería mantener con su padre, para la que no había impedimentos más que su propio orgullo. De repente, el futuro próximo le traía muchas cosas, y no sabía ni por cual comenzar.

Se atavió con un sobretodo reparando que el amanecer era entorpecido por las nubes grises, y se apresuró a abandonar sus aposentos, conectando con un sirviente que caminaba frente a la puerta.

—Alteza —realizó una reverencia formal ante él—, le ofrezco mis disculpas.

Asintió y esperó a que el sirviente se moviera, pero éste lo miraba suspicazmente. —¿Hay algo en mi rostro que quiera comentar? —inquirió con voz férrea, y su oyente abrió los ojos, temblando. —¿Entonces qué tanto miras? —ignoró la maleducada forma de dirigirse al hombre esperando su respuesta.

Nunca era tan cortante con la servidumbre, pero estaba perdiendo su tiempo, generalmente era indiferente o condescendiente, sólo que la mirada de éste, con el tiempo transcurrido sin estar en su cuerpo, podría darle una explicación.

—Disculpe, Alteza, no era mi intención, es sólo que… —calló.

Hans se cruzó de brazos, intimidante.

—¿Vas a decirme o…

—Sí —interrumpió el otro, que abrió los ojos y se dispuso a inclinar su cabeza.

Le frenó con una mano en alto.

—Habla, Hansel —ordenó harto de tanta vuelta, recordando el nombre del sirviente, ayuda de cámara de… su padre. Buen Dios, pensó, eso iba a llegar a sus oídos.

Aunque el castaño, durante los últimos diez años junto a su padre, después de que el anterior ayuda de cámara falleciera, lo único que hacía era mirarlo receloso cuando se cruzaban, y en los meses de su castigo lo hacía de forma crítica. Ahora, cuando nunca había podido intimidarlo, lo hacía.

—La última vez que lo vi, hace casi tres semanas, andaba con la cabeza baja, su Alteza, como si hubiera perdido su… —Hansel carraspeó—. Hoy, en cambio, vuelve a tener su aire, eh, dirigente, que no se había ido incluso después de… um… Arendelle, milord. Me sorprende.

Hans entrecerró los ojos, su hermano no era tan tonto, quiso ocultar la mirada que reflejaba lo que iba mal pero, ¿por qué? Hubo otra cosa que atrajo su atención, Hansel había dicho que la última vez que lo vio fue tres semanas atrás, lo que podía significar tres cosas, que su padre se hubiera ausentado, que el mismo sirviente lo hubiera hecho, o que Hildbrand, en su cuerpo, lo hiciese.

No podía aclarar sus dudas por obvias razones.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo —musitó el empleado, introduciendo su mano en su bolsillo para extraer un papel—. Anoche su padre me encargó que le hiciera llegar esta nota, Alteza.

—Gracias, Hansel —respondió dirigiéndose hacia la escalera, abriendo el papel con expresión pensativa.

 _Esta vez, durante el almuerzo, no te me vas a escapar._

 _Te espero en mi estudio._

Guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón intrigado. ¿Qué quería su padre?, ¿qué habría pasado con Hildbrand para que no se le fuese a escapar nuevamente?

Llegada la hora, tendría que averiguarlo. Mientras tanto, a esperar a Hildbrand se había dicho.

 **«...»**

El primero en esperar al tripulante de honor, era Ericson, al que había enviado a otro reino para encargarle la búsqueda del anillo, y que tenía instrucciones de permanecer en las Islas hasta hacerle llamar. Por lo menos Hans no tendría que enfrentarlo sin saber cómo, ya que no habían personas que conocieran más a los hombres que sus ayudas de cámara (afortunadamente para él, el suyo había sido retirado temporalmente hacía unos meses).

El pelinegro, solícito, se situaba junto a la rampa de madera buscando el rostro de su jefe, que había de descender en cualquier momento. La lluvia apenas era una llovizna, pero eso no iba a impedir que el sirviente estuviera esperando con un paraguas cerrado para Hildbrand.

Hans sonrió acercándose al encontrar la cabeza del susodicho apareciendo en cubierta, moviéndose en todas direcciones como si la escena le fuera externa. Por lo menos había alguien que le entendía.

—Ericson, no va a morirse por un par de gotas de agua —se burló llegando a un costado del pelinegro, sonriéndole de lado—. Mejor encárgate de que sus pertenencias hayan llegado en buen estado —sugirió para deshacerse de él.

—Pero… Alteza —rezongó—, es mi deber… —sus ojos se volvieron a su hermano, caminando sobre la rampa.

—No protestes, Eric, amigo, su razón debe tener mi hermano para escaquearse de sus cansinas actividades y esperar por mí. Ocúpate de mis baúles, no sé en qué condiciones estén.

Hildbrand rió al verlos a los dos mirarlo con escepticismo por las palabras "mi hermano", únicamente cuando el rey estaba presente, era que se dirigía a Hans de esa forma. Al pelirrojo eso le parecía extraño.

Su hermano resbaló.

—¡Alteza! —gritó Ericson, pero Hans estuvo allí para atraparlo primero.

—Oh, muy bien —se quejó Hildbrand afablemente—. No me he vuelto muy agraciado últimamente —bromeó retomando la compostura. —Oh, Ericson, basta de parafernalias, estoy bien —soltó por la atención puesta por su ayuda de cámara. —Gracias, Hans —dijo al fin, deshaciéndose de una imaginaria mota de polvo en el traje azul que llevaba puesto.

Hans reprimió una sonrisa, de haber vuelto él en el cuerpo de su hermano, no había recordado el extraño hábito de Hildbrand, que hacía todo el tiempo. Por el contrario, habría sonreído ladinamente, un gesto típico de él.

—Ericson, ¿no tenías qué hacer? —Lo miró con una ceja enarcada, mientras éste contemplaba a los dos hermanos, que se habían escudriñado de pies a cabeza en silencio.

Hans pensó que ambos reparaban en características que siempre habían estado allí, pero que ninguno había tomado en cuenta.

—Te tiembla la pierna derecha cuando desesperas —expresó Hildbrand sacándolo de su ensoñación. —Ericson, he dado una orden.

—Prontamente, milord, dispénseme.

Con eso desapareció y los dos hermanos permanecieron de pie bajo la lluvia, sin pronunciar palabra, esperando que fuese el otro quien comenzara.

Suspirando, el rubio habló:

—No me apetece pasar una hora o dos mojándome, ¿crees que el patio trasero es buen lugar para no ser interrumpidos?

Hans asintió y anduvieron en silencio, detrás de ellos, sobre cubierta, Ericson continuaba observándolos con asombro.

 **«...»**

Las botas de los hermanos dejaron sus huellas en el camino levemente enlodado del patio del castillo, del mismo tamaño para los dos. La lluvia seguía cayendo con suavidad y las actividades en el exterior estaban detenidas momentáneamente, para suerte de Hans, que no sería llamado a recoger el estiércol de los animales hasta que el ambiente mejorara. No así, tal vez le buscarían para hacer otra actividad igual de humillante, por lo cual era mejor no estar a la vista.

Ojeando su destino, se dijo que era el lugar más plausible en el que pudieran conversar; una vez arribado, procedieron a sentar sobre dos sillas viejas allí ubicadas.

—¿Tuviste algo que ver con el extraño suceso? —le interrogó Hildbrand ni bien habían entrado en calor, debajo de la marquesina de madera en la pared trasera de la casa de empleados del castillo. —¿O eres tan inocente como yo en el asunto?

Hans pateó la roca que había estado observando y miró las gotas de agua caer esporádicamente del techo sobre sus cabezas.

—Realmente no tengo idea qué o cómo ocurrió, mucho menos el porqué, aunque de este último puedo hacerme una idea. —Miró la siguiente gota hasta que hizo ploc en el charco de agua sobre el lodo.

—No quisiera preguntar pero, ¿hiciste algo a la reina, Hans? —preguntó su hermano mayor cruzándose de brazos. —Has regresado pronto, y hasta ahora nadie va detrás de mi cabeza, pero me gustaría saber si hay algo a lo que debería atenerme…

—¿Qué crees tú que podría haber hecho en tu cuerpo? —inquirió con tono de burla.

—Faltarle al respeto, lo dudo —respondió Hildbrand cruzando su pierna—. Tratar de vengarte de otra forma, probablemente. Intentar matarla de nueva cuenta, sé que eres demasiado listo como para hacerlo. Siempre tienes algún plan. Dime tú, ¿qué plan hiciste al cambiar de cuerpo? —suspiró sonoramente—. Se siente tan bien hablar de alguien sobre eso.

Hans soltó una carcajada, asintiendo. Experimentando comodidad junto a uno de sus hermanos, para su asombro.

—Deberías hacerlo más seguido, ya sabes, reír —dijo Hildbrand—. Te haría bien.

—¿Por qué de repente eres tan agradable conmigo? —Verdaderamente comenzó a agitar su pie derecho por puro nerviosismo, así que colocó su mano sobre su pierna para detenerse. ¿Cuántas veces hacía eso sin darse cuenta? —Ya entiendo, estamos solos —asumió mirando de soslayo a su hermano.

Como respuesta, el rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

—Qué ingenioso, aunque no lo creas, te daba lo que tú querías. Como tú, he aprendido a ser lo que la gente quiere, pero lo hago porque así ellos me muestran qué son realmente, me gusta conocer a las personas. —Eliminó su invisible mota de polvo de su pantalón gris y continuó—: En cambio tú, tú eres un camaleón, te transformas cuando ves la oportunidad de dejar al otro en desventaja, lo haces para protegerte, con tal de que no seas tú quien salga afectado. Muy inteligente de tu parte, y egoísta, ¿por qué no? Pero eso es lo que hace un camaleón, poner sus propios intereses en lo alto de la pirámide. La naturaleza le dio eso para cuidarse de sus depredadores.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que ahora seas agradable conmigo? Creo que estas semanas te han hecho perder el sentido —manifestó Hans molesto por el análisis a su persona.

—Me gusta congraciarme con la gente, y por eso no decía nada con los abusos de los gemelos o que fueras ignorado por los otros. Admito que no hice nada para cambiarlo y te pido perdón por estos años —Hildbrand colocó un dedo en su barbilla y la frotó—. Forma parte de mi personalidad, desde pequeño lo hacía, así me ahorraba castigos. El caso es… que como trataba de quedar bien contigo, averigüé qué era lo que tú pedías, y te lo di. Ser ignorado para poder hacer lo que quieras. Espera —dijo al ver que intentaba hablar—. Eso va a cambiar a partir de ahora, después de que viví como tú.

—Si siempre lo has sabido, ¿por qué ahora?

—Estar en tu cuerpo fue, por una parte, relativamente sencillo, tienes gran ímpetu, eres arrogante, ingenioso, observador, manipulativo, malicioso…

—Lo haces sonar tan bien —ironizó Hans.

—Es cierto. Los momentos de gran importancia nunca se pueden expresar con claridad —masculló Hildbrand para luego suspirar. —Estuve practicando esto semanas. ¿Creerás que lo escribí? Tenía que hacerlo bien, y lo estoy arruinando. —Farfulló algo ininteligible—. Tengo que hacerlo bien. Escucha… estar en tu cuerpo, me sirvió; por una vez, ser lo que se esperaba de mí se volvió una presión sobre mis hombros, y decidí ya no serlo de volver al mío. Quiero ser yo mismo, me tomará mucho tiempo descubrirlo… pero voy a hacerlo. He querido ser tu hermano y tu amigo por mucho tiempo, y tú con tu barrera hasta el cielo, y yo complaciendo a los otros, no lo he logrado. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Por qué cortaste mis patillas? —No iba a dar el brazo a torcer, estaba renuente.

—¿Qué no sabes que pasaron de moda? Deberías dejar de centrarte en ti un momento y ver lo que pasa a tu alrededor, hermano menor.

—Acabas de decir que quieres ser tú mismo —sentenció arqueando una ceja, preguntándose con qué clase de gente se reunía el rubio para preocuparse por nimiedades como ésa.

—Y a él le gusta verse bien, la moda a veces no es tan mala —arguyó Hildbrand. —Además, se te ve bien. Pero, vamos, cuéntame, tengo que temer por repercusiones de tus acciones.

—No hice nada terrible, Hildbrand.

—Seguro que no, te he dicho que no eres nada tonto —contestó—. Pero no ibas a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar en mi cuerpo y no hacer nada. Necesitaré saberlo tarde o temprano, con eso de la boda.

—No. Vas. A. Casarte. Con. Elsa —Hans subrayó cada palabra mirando a su hermano firmemente. —Grábatelo como si fuera en piedra, Hildbrand. No te convertirás en su esposo, ni su rey, ni nada que se le parezca. ¿Entiendes? —preguntó blandiendo su dedo al aire.

—Tú eres quien va a arreglar eso, Hans. Si así lo quieres. ¿Sabes que no tienes oportunidad con ella, verdad? Si la engañaste ahora e intentaste matarla antes, a menos que sea una santa, no creo que pueda perdonarte eso.

Hans dejó escapar el aire y el enojo acumulados en su cuerpo. —Lo sé —admitió desganado. —Tampoco veré cómo se casa contigo para salvaguardar su reino. No serías un mal esposo para ella, por lo menos no peor que yo, pero no sería justo desposarlos sin conocerse siquiera, lo hacían en la Edad Media, quiero creer que ya estamos a un paso más adelante que nuestros tátarabuelos. Además, no podría ser su cuñado.

—Pobre Hans, sólo tú te enamoras de la única mujer que no puedes tener —dijo Hildbrand sin burla, suspirando.

—¿Quién ha dicho que…

—Si no lo creía, acabas de confirmarlo —cortó su hermano sonriendo al ver la lluvia parar, aspirando el olor a tierra húmeda y buscando un arcoíris a la distancia siendo que el sol estaba asomándose. —Creo que es lo menos egoísta que has hecho en tu vida.

—No lo hago por altruismo, ¿crees que quiero ser infeliz viéndola casada contigo?

—No quieras convencerte de lo contrario, Hans —enunció Hildbrand cambiando de posición, estirándose y clavando sus pies sobre la tierra.

Hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

—¿Padre permitirá que se rompa el compromiso pero ellos reciban los beneficios? —preguntó transcurridos unos segundos, observando las nubes moverse.

—No subestimes a papá, él no es como tú quieres creer. Si tan sólo le dejaras acercarse, te sorprenderías.

—Pretendo hacerlo —admitió con un hilo de voz, ladeando el rostro para no ver la mirada de su hermano.

—Vaya, Hans. Me trae curiosidad ese reino, cada que vuelves retornas con algo que me sorprende. Me alegro. —Él bufó—. Supongo que no me dirás qué pasó. Es una lástima…

—¿Por qué tan interesado? —Arrugó su ceño volviendo el rostro al rubio.

—Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos, ¿no? —Se encogió de hombros junto a sus palabras—. ¿Hablar sobre cosas? Soy serio, Hans. Que no me esté alejando por tu reticencia a conversar tiene que demostrarte algo.

—Supongo que no soy bueno en eso. Hablar —aclaró después de carraspear.

—Nunca es tarde para aprender. Pero yo sí soy bueno… Sabes que soy muy locuaz. Te diré que lo que hice fue agachar la cabeza, ser desagradable cuando lo requería y evitar atraer sobre mí la suficiente atención. Tuve que morderme la lengua muchas veces para no darle la razón a los otros —Hildbrand rió, como trayendo alguna memoria a su cabeza—. Pero por favor, dime que harás algo para salir de los establos, es un trabajo denigrante para un solo hombre, mucho menos un hermano mío. No sabes las noches que cerré los ojos antes de llegar a la cama, porque nunca he hecho nada de eso. Por lo menos tú alguna vez te has encargado de los caballos, pero yo no. ¡Y devolver a Ericson! Hans, si querías que sospechara de ti, hubieras hecho algo menos evidente, yo no me las sé arreglar sin criados. Él lo sabe.

—¿Cómo hiciste estos días? —cuestionó aguantando la risa, imaginándose lo que debió de haber pensado el pelinegro y la de tantas que habría pasado su hermano sin tener ayuda de cámara, y haciendo las actividades que él hacía. Si a él se le había hecho difícil recoger estiércol, el otro debía de haber sido una ocasión digna de retratar.

—Extrañar a Ericson —se lamentó Hildbrand y Hans no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, acompañada por él.

Eso que había dicho Anna era cierto, si alguna vez se hubiera detenido a pensar que alguno de sus hermanos podía ser algo más que un enemigo, hacía mucho podría haber hecho las paces con la opinión que tenía de Hildbrand y la realidad. El rubio no era tan desagradable como siempre lo había pensado, ahora que le daba la oportunidad de acercarse a él; no había nada más pacífico que estar en su propia casa y tener con quien hablar, que no fuera un animal.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no te has casado —comentó ya más calmado.

—Te equivocas —confesó Hildbrand—, estuve a punto de fugarme durante tu tercer año del internado. Al final me acobardé y le mandé una nota diciéndole que lo pensara mejor, que éramos muy jóvenes, y que era muy pronto; yo quería pedir su mano, hacerlo de la forma adecuada.

—Eso nunca lo supe —se inclinó sobre sus rodillas—, ¿qué pasó con ella?

—Se casó al final de la temporada con un viejo, creo que ella estaba empeñada en casarse durante esa temporada, no importaba quién. Me salvé de convertirla en mi princesa, y de llegar a dar el gran paso, tendré que hacerlo bien, con toda la parafernalia digna de un Westergård, como dicen mis admiradoras. —Hizo una pausa—. Cierto, cierto. Ahora que lo recuerdo, quien sospechó fue papá, y por consiguiente su sombra debe haberlo hecho —supuso que aquél era el apodo dado a Hansel. —Llegó a las nueve pasadas ayer, tuvo que salir justo antes de advertirme que hablaríamos, o bueno, hablaría contigo, cuando volviera.

—Así que es eso —reflexionó en voz alta. Sacando su reloj de bolsillo, corroborando la hora. —Tengo que irme.

—Sí, nos vemos, yo me quedaré aquí —Hildbrand suspiró sonoramente—. Agradezco no tener nada programado que hacer después de las agitadas tres semanas que he tenido.

Asintió riendo entre dientes, y se puso en pie con un leve reconocimiento de cabeza en dirección del rubio.

Éste, observó a Hans sortear el patio antes de decidirse por el camino más largo que llevaba al interior de castillo, aparentemente con la mejor disposición para lo que iba a hacer, que sabía era la conversación con su padre.

Desconocido para su hermano menor era que el tema puesto sobre la mesa era uno que no estaba sujeto a discusión, su resolución para el problema del compromiso desde un comienzo ya había sido planteada. Él no sospechaba que su padre y él ya habían tenido una amena charla sobre la reina de Arendelle y el posible matrimonio.

FB

 _Cuando hubieron transcurrido unos minutos de la partida de Hans, Frithureiks miró a su hijo presente relajándose sobre su asiento, transmitiendo serenidad y tranquilidad en el asunto. Una vez que había transmitido su mensaje —o parte de él— a uno de los interesados, era tiempo de plantear la cuestión de manera clara con el principal implicado, Hildbrand._

 _—No tendrás por qué casarte si así no te place —dijo plana y llanamente, ocasionando que la expresión turbada de Hild se transformara en una plagada de interés. No esperaba esa clase de entusiasmo ante la oportunidad de no desposarse con una jovencita que según había escuchado era muy bella, pero tampoco podía no entenderlo cuando no se conocían de nada, y con el historial que ella tenía para con su reino. —Conocerás a su Majestad, la reina Elsa, durante un mes, y a partir de ello decidirán conjuntamente si se casarán o no. Arendelle recibirá la ayuda independientemente de la decisión, estamos en deuda con ellos después de la desafortunada participación de tu hermano en fechas recientes._

 _—Estoy conmocionado todavía por tu anuncio, padre. Me temo que no entiendo —respondió Hildbrand acomodándose en su asiento con una pierna cruzada. —¿Por qué, entonces, hacerlo de conocimiento público y no darle el apoyo sin todo eso de por medio? —inquirió llevando un dedo a su barbilla._

 _—Puede que la reina y tú terminen agradándose mutuamente, Hild. No haré a un hijo infeliz con tal de recuperar la reputación de la familia, o mejor dicho, del otro. —El rey emitió un suspiro y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para carraspear. —Te doy la oportunidad de conocerla antes de tomar una decisión, ella no lo sabrá, porque prefiero que se permita ver si pueden congeniar._

 _—No será justo para ella, papá —repuso indeciso._

 _—No me siento muy orgulloso por así instruirlo, por ello no se casarán sin preámbulos. A la larga, le hará bien, ser rey no es fácil, y decisiones como ésa son las que definen a un buen gobernante._

 _—Ahora es cuando agradezco no ser el primero en la línea —farfulló el rubio—. ¿Y Hans?, ¿qué rol juega comunicarle esto antes?_

 _Frithureiks suspiró con los hombros caídos. —No sé cómo lidiar la situación cuando de él se trata, estoy en una posición desventajosa a su lado. Me he equivocado mucho con ustedes, y todavía más con Hans. Quisiera creer que le pondrá a pensar, ser más positivo, no quiero rendirme con él. Tengo la esperanza que pueda reflexionar. Llegará el día en que triunfaré, perseverando lo suficiente._

 _—Comprendo tu predicamento, papá —asintió. —Quizá no lo has abordado adecuadamente._

 _—Cavé un metro más de mi tumba al mandarlo a los establos._

 _Hildbrand bufó. —Al menos fue ese su castigo y no el pensado por los demás. Ya verás que tarde o temprano cederá. Yo también mantendré mis esperanzas. —Pausó. —En cuanto a la reina, seré lo más agradable posible._

 _—Oh no, hijo —replicó el rey agitando su mano—. Harás lo que siempre haces, ser lo que ella quiera, no funcionará, te cansarás si ella acepta casarse. ¿Por qué no intentas ser tú mismo?_

 _—Se dice fácil, padre…_

FB

Suspiró, no esperaba que igualando a un cuento de niños, viviera en el cuerpo de Hans y las cosas cambiaran, pero así se había dado y no se había tenido que sentir mal junto a la reina Elsa.

Lo que era mejor, finalmente la llamada de atención de su hermano había llegado. Aunque de verdad no deseaba que tuviera que enamorarse, no en sus circunstancias (porque pensar en lo que era bueno para ella constataba sus palabras de que estaba enamorado). Como dijera antes, ella tenía que ser una santa para perdonarlo, y darle una tercera oportunidad.

No le deseaba un corazón roto a su hermano, mas indudablemente iba a tenerlo. Él sabía lo que era pasar por eso, cuando Daphne decidió casarse con ese viejo después de pedirle que reconsideraran su unión precipitada, en un momento de pánico que le costó que ella debiera desposarse para acceder a la herencia que mantendría a sus hermanos pequeños (y de la cual él no tenía conocimiento).

Bastante mal ya era para Hans que sus hermanos los tuvieran en tan poca estima, que la mujer que le importaba estuviera lejos de su alcance era un destino del que poco podía recomponerse. Y el pensamiento de haber intentado matarla sería un acicate para más dolor y desdicha.

Hildbrand rió entre dientes, sacando una moneda de su bolsillo para jugar con ella. En momentos como ése, y dada su propia experiencia, no creía la frase del fenecido Byron.

— _El amor encontrará su camino, incluso a través de lugares donde ni los lobos se atreverían a entrar_ —recitó de memoria, receloso del mensaje que escondía, consciente de su propia mala suerte.

Sabía lo que era el desamor, y por lo que pasaría su hermano a partir de entonces.

Dio vueltas a la moneda en sus dedos, preguntándose cuánto tardaría en hablar el pelirrojo con su padre y cuándo quedaría decidido el día de su partida. Él se encargaría de ir a Arendelle para tratar con la reina, y, en parte, por ello quiso obtener información de Hans, para facilitarle la experiencia a la joven y evitarle la confrontación a su hermano, pero no había funcionado.

A veces era difícil que las cosas no salieran como uno esperaba.

Contempló la vieja moneda de plata en recuerdo de unos ojos moteados grises.

El rubio se preguntó qué sería de Daphne para ese entonces. Si ella seguía pensando en él como él en ella.

 **«...»**

Los orbes esmeraldas de Hans se dirigieron al candelabro de cristal en el techo frente al estudio de su padre, mientras se encontraba juntando fuerzas para tocar después de quince minutos apoyado en la pared sin moverse. Estaba indeciso de entrar, temeroso en verdad, incapaz de dar vuelta e irse pero tampoco de posar sus nudillos en la puerta y llamar.

Ya el reloj había anunciado la hora del almuerzo cinco minutos atrás, asimismo, los sirvientes habían abandonado el estudio después de llevar las bandejas de comida. Él no podía pensar en probar bocado ante la conversación que se avecinaba con su progenitor, que se adivinaba más difícil que la mantenida con Hildbrand.

Aquella le había dejado con una buena sensación, por no decir tranquilizado. No transcurrió como había esperado —o asumido— toda su vida, en realidad le había gustado y pudo reparar en cosas de su hermano que antes no. Como su fallido compromiso, del que intuía había más de lo que dejó entrever, pero que respetaba y no podía insistir. Hildbrand no había hecho más preguntas sobre el asunto con Elsa, y mucho menos se empeñó en desposarla, así que el voto de confianza se mantenía.

Claro estaba, no podía pensar que con los demás sería igual, pero algo era _algo_.

—El té se enfría. —Brincó al oír la voz afable de su padre y volteó hallándolo recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, observándole detenidamente con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo tiempo lleva ahí, padre? —dijo recomponiéndose y asintiendo para entrar antes del aludido, que cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

—Unos cinco minutos, estabas tan concentrado que no me escuchaste abrir la puerta. Llevo esperando quince a que te decidas por entrar. —Tomaron asiento a la mesa de la esquina del estudio. —Me hicieron saber de ti Alf y Lars. Temía que te hubieras echado atrás y hubieses desaparecido.

—Pensé en hacerlo —admitió agradeciendo la infusión de hierbas que su padre le hizo entrega.

—¿Qué era tan interesante que te apartó del mundo, Hans, si se me permite saber? —preguntó su padre sonriendo al tomar un sándwich del plato en el centro de la mesa, relajándose en el sofá donde se encontraba. Le dio un mordisco con deleite.

—¿Le gustan los sándwiches, padre? —respondió evadiendo la cuestión hecha por el mismo, interesado en la contestación que le daría. Igual que su progenitor se hizo de un sándwich y lo mordió con disimulado gusto.

—Claro que sí. Durante años, ha sido lo más sencillo de deglutir en medio de reuniones y con montañas de papeles esperando por mí —explicó el mayor una vez masticado el contenido de su boca. —A ti te gustan también, ¿no? —asintió notando sus pómulos arrebolados—. ¿Por qué?

—Yo… no lo sé. —Su padre rió.

—Yo sí —señaló la otomana de forro oscuro colocada junto al escritorio—. Con tres años te sentabas ahí cuando era el almuerzo y yo estaba ocupado. Pedía que te trajeran lo mismo que a mí, aunque tu nana me daba reprimendas por modificar tus comidas.

—No recuerdo. —Guardó silencio después de eso, continuando su almuerzo, en la espera de que su padre hablara lo que tenía que decir, sin él poder plantear el asunto que le preocupaba.

—Eras muy pequeño, me extrañaría que lo hicieras. —Su padre carraspeó—. ¿Qué pasó contigo hace tres semanas? —interrogó sin tacto—. Había algo fuera de lugar contigo, como…

—¿Si no fuera yo? —completó en su lugar, sonriendo de lado por la ironía—. Podemos decirlo así, no he sido yo a lo largo de este tiempo, era otro.

—¿Otro para bien? —pronunció Friethureiks con sumo cuidado, reclinándose para analizar el rostro de Hans. —¡Si hasta te has deshecho de tus patillas! —expresó admirado, notando el cambio en su aspecto, que no estaba allí antes de partir a arreglar un asunto en el campo.

En efecto, no parecía el mismo hijo que había dejado tres semanas atrás, aunque tampoco por completo el que estaba antes. En sus ojos percibía la falta de brillo malicioso, reemplazado por otro al que no podía dar nombre, y en el mero intercambio que estaban teniendo, ya sabía que algo era distinto en su hijo menor.

Hans rió entre dientes. —Sí… sobre eso, ni yo mismo lo entiendo. Hay… hay algo que me gustaría pedirte… —declaró vacilante, irguiéndose.

—Tú dirás, hijo —contestó prestándole toda su atención.

—¿Cabe la posibilidad de que las cláusulas del contrato con Arendelle cambien? —interrogó su hijo con la frente en alto, mirándole a los ojos.

El rey parpadeó atónito, pues le había llegado el tema sin previo aviso. Aunque aún quedaba mucho por oír.

—¿Bajo qué condiciones? —soltó sin perder la compostura firme de una negociación.

Esperó a que Hans mesara sus cabellos pelirrojos.

—Lo que haga en falta para que Hildbrand no se case con ella —musitó él al principio—. Lo que sea para que el matrimonio no ocurra —sostuvo con mayor firmeza.

—¿Cuáles serían los motivos? —quiso averiguar. —Ahora que tu hermano ha regresado tempranamente, ¿la reina y él no se agradan mutuamente? —indagó con una ceja arqueada—. ¿O es que hay algo que no me estás diciendo? ¿Pretendes que le entregue parte del trabajo de nuestro reino sin obtener nada a cambio? —aseveró arrugando la nariz teatralmente.

—Oh padre —Hans sonó casi desesperado—. Ese matrimonio no puede pasar, no lo permitiré.

—¿Te enfadaría que la reina fuera feliz con él? —sugirió observando a su hijo detalladamente.

—¡Más de lo que crees! —explotó Hans parándose y acercándose a la ventana, hecho un mar de nervios.

—Después de lo que has hecho en el verano, ¿eres capaz de negarle la felicidad a su Majestad?

Con esfuerzo, se levantó hasta llegar a un palmo de distancia de Hans, él apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza que temía sus palmas sangraran por la presión de sus uñas.

—No —respondió.

—¿Por qué te niegas entonces, hijo?

—Porque ella no va a ser feliz junto a él —susurró él apoyando la frente en el cristal.

—¿No crees que eso es algo que ella y tu hermano tendrían que decidir? —repuso con suavidad.

—Ellos no se conocen, de nada. Él no la conoce a ella, ni ella a él.

—¿Hildbrand no fue a Arendelle? —preguntó, confundido. —¿Qué hizo todo este tiempo?

—No me lo creerías si te lo dijera.

—Inténtalo, me negué a creer que intentarías matar a alguien, y lo hiciste —admitió con desgana colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Hans, apaciguador. —¿Tiene algo que ver el hecho de que no parecieras tú hace tres semanas y que ahora note algo diferente en ti?

Hans se separó de la ventana y asintió tragando.

—Entonces lo creeré, aunque no me lo digas. —Palmó el hombro de su hijo. —Lo que pueda ser, ¿crees que podría darme una oportunidad con el menor de mis hijos?

El aludido se giró, buscando su mirada con sus ojos medio vidriosos. Él sonrió atrayéndolo hacia sí, manteniendo el cuidado de no presionarlo lo suficiente al notar la tensión de su cuerpo. Hans se dejó abrazar sin devolver el gesto, pero eso era un avance, sabía que debía ir poco a poco.

Carraspeó separándose y volviendo a su lugar para darle su espacio.

Pasados unos minutos, Hans retornó a su asiento.

—¿Asumo mal creyendo que la reina es importante para ti? —Él negó. —¿Y que sólo te niegas al matrimonio con Hild porque estás seguro que es lo mejor para ella? —Asintió a eso. —Entonces no se diga más —juntó sus palmas en una palmada. —Apelo a tu buena conciencia. ¿Tendré que dirigirme a la reina personalmente?

—No. Yo lo haré —afirmó Hans expresando convicción en sus palabras, a sabiendas que a nadie, además de él, le correspondía la tarea de hablar con Elsa, aunque fuera difícil. Insistiría hasta que ella accediera, y él mismo solucionaría un problema que él mismo había comenzado. —Yo regresaré a Arendelle y hablaré con Elsa.

—¿Existirá alguna oportunidad con ella? —su padre debía de haber adivinado sus sentimientos, asumió por su pregunta—. ¿Crees que tienes alguna oportunidad? —Por lo menos no fue tan contundente como Hildbrand, pero la respuesta era la misma que antes.

—En lo absoluto —expresó con un bufido amargo, lamentando sus acciones del pasado, pero que fueron necesarias para llegar a ese día. —Y comprenderé su elección. Me temo.

—¿No intentarás ganarte su afección? —Sonrió de lado. ¿Ganarse su afección? Después de hablar con ella, no querría verlo otra vez, y estaba seguro que trabajaría el doble el próximo año para devolverle lo que le diera y no tener que deberle nada.

—Con suerte y una familia arruinada me aceptará ahora, padre —dijo con un nudo en el estómago.

—No es así, todavía eres joven. Y todos nos equivocamos; si quieres cambiar, y demostrar que has cambiado, empeñándote en ello, lo lograrás. No pierdo la fe en ti —expresó su padre sonriéndole con orgullo.

—Gracias —susurró contagiado, riendo después con alivio.

—Mi tumba te lo agradece —aseguró su padre compartiendo una carcajada.

Experimentó la clase de compañerismo que siempre había buscado y sintió un resquicio de la paz que tuviera en Arendelle, dándose cuenta que no lo necesitaría en adelante. Volvería a un lugar mejor después de que sus esperanzas a futuro con Elsa se vieran terminantemente truncadas con su visita. Ya no había lugar a juegos, era tiempo de poner sus objetivos en claro y llevarlos a cabo. Aclaradas las cosas con su familia y Elsa, trazaría un plan de vida en el que el orgullo de su padre estuviera justificado, y en que diera fe del paso de la rubia en su vida; sin embargo, su principal meta sería hacer lo que mejor resultara para sí mismo, para que, si no podía tener nada con Elsa, pudiera obtener todo lo que se propusiera. No había que hacerse de objetivos demasiado irrealistas, pero podía garantizarse una vida más que respetable, acorde a sus capacidades y etiquetas.

—¿Mañana llegan todos, verdad? —preguntó en voz alta recordando que era la fecha en que se reunían sus hermanos.

—Sí… —dijo su padre, contrariado.

—Muy bien… —susurró haciendo un nuevo plan, como siempre.

—Te daré algo más en lo que pensar —interrumpió su padre y asintió esperando—. Ya no podrás regodearte en la soledad de los establos —comunicó sonriendo paternalmente.

—¿Quieres decir qué…

—Paulatinamente cesarán tus tareas en las caballerizas, por ahora tendrás una que otra mano para apoyarte, así sucesivamente, hasta que yo decida es tiempo de relevarte de tu castigo… —aclaró el gran Frithureiks Westergård, cruzando sus dedos sobriamente. —No me hagas quedar mal —agregó.

—No lo haré padre, gracias nuevamente…

Las cosas no podían ir mejor.

 **«...»**

Sentado en una esquina del salón, Hidlbrand cruzó su pierna y extendió el periódico en lo alto para pretender leer mientras los demás hermanos se mantenían de pie en diferentes espacios del salón, algunos más tensos que otros, pero todos sin tranquilidad alguna.

Cada uno de ellos era diferente, unos con carácter más grueso, algunos con cuerpos más robustos, delgados y gordos, elegantes y pretenciosos, rubios, castaños y pelinegros, los gemelos con unos cabellos casi pelirrojos, unos cuantos con sonrisas burlonas, otros preparados para saltar en ataque si eran tocados.

En general, los mayores eran más abusivos —a excepción de los gemelos, con la ventaja que su aspecto les daba—, y los menores más dados ser presa de abusos, pero con dejes de violencia cuando tenían que responder a los ataques. Según creía, los grandes se sentían con mayores privilegios por su cercanía al título y el tiempo más largo de atención de sus padres, y los menores actuaban de víctimas por el efecto de las palabras de sus predecesores y su suerte en la ubicación de nacimiento.

En realidad, todos eran seres humanos corrientes cuyas vidas habían tenido el infortunio de pertenecer a una familia tan grande y con el poder que una larga dinastía real les confería.

De haber nacido en un ambiente pobre, quizá habrían sido ambiciosos, pero conforme nacía cada hijo, se les habría inculcado la importancia de velar por los menores, y no por los intereses personales para el futuro que les esperaba al ser príncipes.

Un príncipe se preocupaba por ellos y su pueblo, de cuidarse para alcanzar la adultez y llegar a hacer lo que tenían destinado, proporcionar un heredero y encargarse de los asuntos que a sus súbditos (o personas a su cargo) refería. Los lazos de su sangre azul poco importaban a menos que fuesen los propios hijos, o superar al que estaba un paso adelante en la línea (siendo que si el otro fracasaba tú eras el inmediato sucesor).

Él reprimió una sonrisa, buenas clases necesitaban todos sobre lo que era una familia, más que un retrato en la pared o un árbol genealógico en el libro dinástico. A él, Daphne le había enseñado algo, y habría podido ser más si no se hubieran separado de la forma en que lo hicieron.

Tal vez su padre y su madre no habían sido las guías más adecuadas (su padre bien decía que no era un dechado de virtudes), pero aún no era tiempo de rendirse. Ninguno había fallecido, y no era muy tarde para resolver las diferencias que habitaban en su familia. El reino no podía estar en su mejor momento, también su padre podía aprender a delegar (algo que él se había encargado de hacerle ver cuando comunicó el acuerdo con Arendelle), había un sinfín de opciones por tomar, simplemente bastaba dar el primer paso.

Cambió de página sin haber leído una sola palabra y sonrió leyendo una nota de recompensa de una conocida duquesa si encontraban a su pequeña mascota.

—El pobre animal debe estar extrañando las exquisiteces del chef de su señoría —se dijo en voz baja recordando que uno de sus allegados hizo mención de que el animal era capaz de recibir gran parte de la herencia de la dama, y que el animal valía más que sus nietos.

Hildbrand arrugó el ceño al escuchar cuchicheos en la habitación, seguidos de la voz de Fridtjof —el mayor de todos— mandándolos a callar.

—Hans, ¿a qué debemos el honor de tu presencia? —inquirió con desdén el sucesor de su padre—. ¿Te has hartado de ser tratado como un mozo?

El rubio cerró su periódico y lo tiró sobre la mesa antes de ponerse en pie e ir a la media luna conformada por sus hermanos, viendo entre el mar de cabezas, a Hans en el centro, con un aire de autoridad que le dejó congelado en su sitio. Casi podía rendir pleitesía hacia él, y un escalofrío de temor le recorrió al mirar sus ojos enfurecidos. Hans siempre se había contenido, sabiendo que le superaban en número, pero eso no parecía importarle ahora.

—Casi te habría felicitado si hubieras cumplido tu objetivo, Hans, pero fallaste, y ahora eres la vergüenza de los Westergård —espetó Fridjtof—, una mancha negra para la que todos deberemos trabajar de limpiar. Bien hecho, hermano —concluyó caminando a un costado de Hans mirándolo sobre su hombro, en dirección a la puerta.

Interpretando su actuación airosa, para salir sin contaminarse por su hermano, pensó el rubio.

Hildbrand puso los ojos en blanco, colocando un brazo sobre Daniff, para apartarlo de su camino.

—Te equivocas, Fridtjof —habló Hans con voz potente, sorprendiéndolo en el acto, deteniendo efectivamente al mayor, que se volteó con una ceja arqueada en la espera de escuchar las palabras del menor de todos—. Ni tú ni nadie más que yo tiene que hacer nada para limpiar mi nombre.

—¿Ah, sí? —intervino Asbjorg, uno de los gemelos, el que siempre actuaba a instancias del otro. —¿Cómo? En este momento tienes peor reputación que un perro callejero, y siendo un sirviente, ¿qué puedes hacer sino ser inútil como ellos?

—Serás estúpido —respondió Hans, ganándose un jadeo del aludido y uno que otro espectador—. No se te olvide que un criado es quien te sirve tu plato y quien prepara tus ropas, un día puedes caer muerto por culpa de uno de esos _seres inútiles_ —se jactó elevando la comisura de su labio con arrogancia. —Deberías cuidar la forma en que te refieres a ellos, no vaya a ser que el día de mañana decidan que no veas más la luz del sol.

—¿Defendiendo a los tuyos, Hans? —dijo otro de sus hermanos, Jurgen, y bufó. —Todavía no has dicho cómo pretendes limpiar un nombre que está por los suelos —puntualizó correctamente, recibiendo asentimientos de parte de los demás.

—No hará nada —musitó Daniff a su lado, negando. —Cualquier cosa que haga, no valdrá la pena. Siempre lo verán con una ceja alzada y todo su esfuerzo no será recompensado —concluyó sin ser escuchado más que por Hildbrand. Este pensó que el doceavo siempre tenía una visión muy negativa de la vida, más que los otros, y por ello arruinaba las expectativas de quienes le escucharan (ser poco positivo y pertenecer a la realeza, hacía que tus opiniones se volvieran una predicción).

—No tengo que darles información de lo que a mi vida se refiere —expresó Hans, nuevamente tomando el control, mirando cada uno de los rostros de sus hermanos frente a él. Hildbrand asintió en reconocimiento sonriendo cuando llegó su turno y puso sus brazos en jarras consciente de que este no era el momento de intervenir ofreciéndole su apoyo a su hermano, le correspondía únicamente a Hans. —Nada de lo que diga o haga para ese fin, a menos que morir, les va a parecer suficiente… y no me importa —dijo después de una pausa—. Pero se los garantizo hoy aquí, y no esperaré volver a repetirme… ustedes no volverán a rebajarme nunca más, se los he permitido por años, y ya han traspasado el límite de mi paciencia. Me juzgan de débil e idiota, pero no pueden estar más equivocados, aquí ustedes son quienes han pasado por tontos, subestimando mis capacidades por mucho tiempo. Puedo y haré que se arrepientan —afirmó con la barbilla alzada, y Hildbrand inclinó la cabeza reprimiendo una sonrisa de felicitación al percibir el tenso silencio en el salón, mientras los otros analizaban las palabras de Hans detenidamente.

—Tendrías que haber visto tu cara —Asbjorg hizo un nuevo intento de burlarse, y sin apenas éste darse cuenta —o ninguno en particular—, el puño de Hans había salido disparado hacia su rostro, estampándose en su nariz acompañado del inconfundible sonido de huesos rompiéndose y la exclamación de dolor del herido.

Eso fue seguido de las exclamaciones de los presentes, que se apartaron cuando el entusiasta pugilista se precipitó al suelo con el golpe.

Allá va otra forma de identificar a los gemelos, se dijo Hildbrand con sorna, riendo entre dientes.

Repentinamente el ruido de unos aplausos volvió todos los rostros a la puerta, incluso el del caído, auxiliado por el hermano que optó por la Medicina para sorpresa de todos (aunque siendo el onceavo se comprendía); Fridjtof observaba con admiración a Hans desde su lugar junto a la puerta.

Pero no era él quien aplaudía…

El mismo Frithureiks Westergård, el rey y padre de todos ellos, daba una palmada tras otra admirando la escena y demostrando su apoyo al menor de sus hijos, acallando las quejas que los otros pudieran decir al respecto.

—La mejor manera de comenzar una reunión —anunció pidiendo su bastón a Fridjtof, que lo sostenía, avanzando hasta Hans para colocar una mano sobre su hombro. —Es tiempo de hablar con la verdad… así que a quienes lo necesiten, envíen notas a sus casas anunciando que no llegarán a cenar.

Hildbrand rió en voz alta al ver a los imponentes reducirse a nada frente a su padre.

Alzó su pulgar cruzando su mirada con Hans, y sonrió al ver que él lo hacía también.

 **«...»**

Varios días después, la embarcación de las Islas del Sur anclaba nuevamente en Arendelle, esta vez llevando dos importantes tripulantes a bordo, que esperaban en la cabina de mando observando sus alrededores sin decidirse a salir a cubierta para ser vistos por los que arribaban al muelle curiosos.

Hans daba las últimas instrucciones a los marineros, cómodo con la tarea, aunque nervioso por lo que iba a transcurrir en unos momentos. En apariencia lucía calmado, pero por dentro su ansiedad alcanzaba niveles insospechados, turbado por sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, observándole, Hildbrand estaba de brazos cruzados expectante de conocer a la mujer que tanto había logrado, y al reino capaz de hacer maravillas de su hermano menor.

—¿La reina va a venir a nosotros? —preguntó con un deje de burla, atrayendo la atención de Hans, que hacía sonar su pie sobre la madera. —Qué joven tan más liberal, con razón te ha conquistado —dijo riendo al ser merecedor de la mirada enojada del pelirrojo, disfrutando reírse a su costa, y dándose cuenta que tener una actitud positiva de las cosas era una de las cosas que disfrutaba y le gustaría seguir haciendo.

(Reír a causa de Hans también era entretenido, con sus cambios de humor repentinos).

Ser alegre frente al mundo era una forma de no dejarte encogerte por lo malo que pasaba día con día, era una manera de disfrutarlo, podía llegar la tristeza, pero después de ella venía la luz al final del túnel. No podías pasarte toda una vida apesadumbrado. Y con lo locuaz que era, bien podía servir de algo a los otros.

—¿Cuántas veces en este viaje no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo? —continuó—. Yo no sé qué esperar, pero tú has puesto tantos escenarios que no sé ni a qué estamos esperando. Entre más pronto comencemos…

—Más pronto nos iremos —concluyó Hans suspirando, reconociendo que era eso lo que no quería, terminar, y su hermano lo sabía, por eso su insistencia a hacerlo de una vez. Mientras más alargaran el momento, menos determinado estaría a hablar con la verdad, y más se prolongaría su pesar en el asunto, las ganas de seguir viendo a Elsa, para lo que podría cometer una locura.

Ya se había repetido hasta el cansancio que la vida de una persona no acababa cuando no tenía su lado a quien quería, pero parecía que su recién descubierto corazón no lo entendía (y por eso tanto quiso evitar los sentimientos).

Debía dejar de darle vueltas de una vez, se dijo.

Hasta que la vio…

Ella tuvo que reconocer la embarcación desde una ventana, porque ahora salía con lentitud del castillo y se quedaba en el puente en la espera de ver bajar a Hildbrand.

—Esto es estúpido —dijo en voz alta, ganándose las cejas alzadas de su hermano, contemplando el pueblo y la montaña con ojo crítico—. No queda más que hacer.

—¿Ya descenderemos? —interrogó el rubio, siguiendo su mirada—. Así que rubia, definitivamente no es de mi gusto, me van más las morenas.

Él rió negando, contemplando el aspecto de Elsa desde la distancia, como una musa de cabellos resplandecientes y piel casi transparente, etérea entre la maleza y con una belleza tan singular difícil de describir, pero capaz de atraparte en lo profundo del bosque para nunca más salir.

Exhaló armándose de valor, olvidando todo plan elaborado con anterioridad. No iba a resultar bien.

—¿Y ella te torció la nariz? —Hildbrand señaló a Anna, parada junto a su hermana. No se percató de cuándo había salido. —Se ve inofensiva.

—Las apariencias engañan —replicó torciendo la boca.

—Ni que lo digas.

—Andando —instruyó dejándole salir a la vista antes de ir detrás, pendiente de cada una de las reacciones de Elsa a su presencia en su reino después de la última vez.

Con la salida de Hildbrand, ella había sonreído, pero observando a su persona, su sonrisa se había borrado y en su rostro había aparecido el desconcierto, para negar por una pregunta realizada por Anna.

—¿Aún queda mucho por ver? —preguntó su hermano por sobre su hombro, enarcando una ceja en dirección a la rampa, incitándole a continuar, aunque él mismo iba en paso sosegado.

Su intercambio amistoso era analizado por las espectadoras en el puente, extrañadas y recelosas de la presencia de Hans Westergård en su reino (si bien admitían no conservar malos sentimientos, verlo allí era muy distinto a saber que estaba a kilómetros de distancia), en especial Elsa, haciéndose preguntas de la verdadera relación que mantenían ambos sureños, de la que nunca dio a entender Hildbrand durante su estancia en el castillo.

Más que nada se hacía hipótesis sobre la presencia de Hans y lo que tenía que ver que Hildbrand quisiera arreglar asuntos en las Islas, para volver acompañado de su hermano una vez concluidos.

—No entiendo nada —susurró Anna—, ¿realmente estás segura que no te dijo nada antes de partir? —repitió su pregunta anterior inclinándose indiscretamente.

—No, Anna —volvió a decir encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lucen muy amistosos… aquí hay gato encerrado.

—Lo mejor será resolverlos dentro —manifestó consciente de las miradas de los habitantes en el muelle—. No queremos que haya indiscreciones. Mucha atención ya trae el hecho de que Hans esté aquí.

Dio media vuelta acomodando su capa plateada sobre su hombro, retornando al castillo en dirección al salón, seguida de Anna. De camino vio a Kai, y le instruyó que los dirigiera a ambos allí una vez hubieran llegado a tierra firme.

Durante ese tiempo, pensaría detenidamente el asunto.

 **«...»**

La primera reacción de Anna al ver entrar a los hermanos al salón fue de suspicacia, reemplazada al verlos de cerca por una de sorpresa, encontrando ninguna similitud entre ellos, el cambio en su embaucador y en una característica fuera de lugar en quien presuntamente era el futuro cónyuge de su hermana.

—¿Qué no tenía los ojos verdes, Alteza? —pronunció en voz alta la confusión que guardaba dentro, dirigida al rubio que sonreía afablemente, no como hiciera antes.

Los ojos de las personas no cambiaban así como así, menos cuando durante semanas permanecieron de un solo color, esmeralda como el pasto, un tono que nada tenía que ver con el azur del mar que refulgía en la mirada del príncipe Hildbrand en ese momento.

Miró a su hermana, parada a su lado, y ella parecía tener la misma duda, aunque Elsa los contemplaba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

—Justamente tenía que ser ella quien se apresurara —hizo notar Hans con un suspiro y toda su atención volvió a él.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió cerrando su mano derecha en un puño conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

—Eso no fue muy amable —intervino el rubio, alzando sus palmas consolador, percibiendo su enojo. —Usted sabrá que no es muy bueno, Alteza —continuó sonriendo amablemente hacia ella, en un gesto amigable que le ganó un asentimiento agradecido.

No lo recordaba tan amigable, reflexionó entrecerrando los ojos.

—No ganarás nada actuando de esa forma —farfulló Hildbrand dirigido hacia Hans, pero él no prestaba atención mientras miraba a Elsa, que seguía impertérrita a los acontecimientos.

—Hildbrand y no Westergård, ¿no es así, Alteza?, ¿se siente más cómodo? —dijo Elsa con voz neutra enfocada en el rubio, que arrugó su ceño un momento, imitando el gesto que Anna había puesto.

Hans había inclinado su cabeza, sin decir palabra.

—Sí —respondió finalmente el príncipe mayor, inseguro en opinión de Anna, notando que limpiaba su chaqueta azul en un rápido ademán.

—Elsa, ¿qué? —musitó en voz baja.

—¿Y supongo que es un experto en caballos? —Elsa volvió a utilizar el mismo tono de voz de antes, extrañándole, y comenzó a sospechar que algo andaba mal, su hermana se llevaba bien con él cuando partió, estaba enamorada, pero no lucía muy contenta de verlo, y no actuaba como una mujer enamorada.

Notó que quien lucía más incómodo era el pelirrojo, que parecía tratar de desaparecer con la cabeza baja. Así no había actuado antes.

Hildbrand suspiró. —Admiro su inteligencia, Majestad. Me temo que no lo soy.

—Entiendo —respondió ella asintiendo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación con demasiada rapidez.

—¡Elsa! —gritó Anna y escuchó el murmuro bajo de Hans replicando sus palabras.

Observó su rostro constreñido antes de que éste agitara su cabeza y saliera como un rayo tras de su hermana.

—¡Detente! —exclamó preparándose para seguirlo y alcanzar a Elsa, sin calzar las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Tranquilícese —pidió su único acompañante en el salón, sosteniendo su muñeca impersonalmente, pero deteniéndola eficazmente. —Ellos tienen que hablar.

—¿Cómo es que… —se cortó—. ¡Él puede hacerle algo! —profirió abriendo los ojos intentando soltarse.

—¿Realmente lo cree? —interpuso Hildbrand dejándola libre sin mucho forcejeo, parándola en seco mientras se disponía a tomar el mismo rumbo que Elsa y Hans. Suspiró y negó sin estar convencida. —Hans no le hará nada… Ahora por la vida que temo más es la de mi hermano.

—¿Podría explicarme, Alteza? —dijo exhalando y mirando la puerta por última vez antes de sentarse en el primer lugar libre que encontró.

Él le sonrió haciendo lo propio, acomodándose antes de hablar:

—Llámeme Hildbrand, milady. Y sé que una parte de usted comprende…

 **«...»**

Elsa se detuvo hasta casi dar con uno de los muros de piedra que bordeaban el castillo, exasperada por salir y reclamándose su falta de atención para tomar el camino sin salida del jardín en su huida del salón.

No podía estarle pasando eso.

—Es un sueño… una pesadilla —se aseguró entre respiración y respiración. Tratando de ganar cordura y compostura para decidir si a la izquierda o la derecha estaba la salida más cercana. Necesitaba irse, no podía quedarse allí a que ese mal sueño continuara.

¡Nada de eso podía ser! ¡Eso era obra de magia! No era posible.

—Tú misma tienes poderes —masculló preguntándose cuánto tardarían en reconstruir el muro si lo congelaba y se abría paso por ahí, sin recordar que detrás quedaba la larga extensión del mar.

—No te vayas —suplicó una voz a sus espaldas, que reconoció como la de la persona que no quería ver, Hans.

Permaneció sin darse la vuelta esperando que desapareciera, desarreglando sus cabellos en un signo de desesperación. Su parte racional le decía que no podía ser verdad, y la irracional le indicaba a volverse y dejar escapar su furia al ser víctima de un engaño. Una pequeña parte de sí le rogaba por encontrar una respuesta convincente y andaba en busca de una panacea que le devolviera la calma a su alma.

—¿Por qué no debería de irme, si vas a mentir de nueva cuenta? —preguntó y por dentro se regodeó al sonar tan mordaz como esperaba.

—Elsa… tú no eres así —dijo Hans todavía detrás de ella, con voz suave.

—Tú no me conoces —contradijo con enojo, encarando al pelirrojo que la observaba con una mezcla de dolor y arrepentimiento. Si podía herirlo tanto como ella estaba sintiendo por dentro, bien se lo tenía merecido. Su corazón se desgarraba con cada segundo al pensar que había sido parte de un engaño y que se había enamorado de una mentira.

No creyendo estarlo como Anna, sino un sentimiento puro, que ahora sería reducido a cenizas por la cruel realidad.

—¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡Crees que lo haces! —las horquillas molestas cayeron, su peinado se deshizo finalmente y su cabello cayó suelto a sus costados—. En un momento voy a despertar de esta pesadilla —murmuró cerrando los ojos un instante, y cuando volvió a abrirlos él había avanzado un paso más a ella. —¡No te acerques!

Él se detuvo sin réplicas, con el rostro como granito.

—Quiero hablarte… explicarte lo que realmente ocurrió.

—¿Qué me asegura que no mentirás otra vez? —devolvió sarcástica y Hans se crispó visiblemente, perdiendo el temple.

—Es un buen punto —admitió él, pero se encogió de hombros esbozando el amago de una sonrisa—. Pero si podías confiar en Hildbrand, el que tú conociste, hazlo en mí.

—Qué consuelo —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo que quiero decirte es que el acuerdo entre Arendelle y las Islas del Sur no se ha roto… por lo menos no de nuestra parte —agregó al final.

Elsa se envaró para escuchar. —¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tendría motivos para querer continuar con un acuerdo del que no sé si confiar? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Sé que tienes en mente a los ciudadanos de Arendelle —Hans sonrió—. Y esta vez no hay matrimonio de por medio, los sureños de la casa de Westergård te lo debemos.

—¿Qué me asegura que más adelante no habrá algún reclamo?

—Hildbrand y yo tenemos los papeles en regla, con una cláusula donde queda estipulado que una vez ocurrida la transacción, Arendelle no tendrá qué deberle a las Islas del Sur, y que de nosotros actuar incorrectamente, este reino podrá sancionarnos de la manera que mejor le convenga —explicó Hans pausadamente. —Todo lo traemos con nosotros y es cierto, mi padre está de acuerdo.

—Dame una razón para que acepte, no me fío de los tuyos —anunció.

—Existen muchas razones que pueda darte, pero lo más importante es que seguirás siendo libre y tu reino podrá pasar el invierno, no tendrás que casarte de forma obligada y volver a tratar conmigo y mis mentiras.

Asintió considerándolo, haciéndose la fuerte, porque a pesar de saber que era una mentira, su corazón se sentía herido al saber que su ser amado, quienquiera que fuese, se alejaría de ella.

—¿Algo más? —interrogó antes de recordar otra cosa—. ¿Con quién tendría que arreglar si aceptara?

—Por correspondencia nos serían enviados los acuerdos firmados, antes de que el traslado del mar se entorpezca. Y un allegado de mi padre se encargaría de supervisar los envíos.

Hans inclinó su cabeza al ver que ella no decía nada más, y se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido.

—¿Eso es todo? —le detuvo Elsa—. ¿No tratarás de pedir perdón por lo que hiciste? —inquirió con voz incrédula.

—No vine aquí por mí —le hizo saber viéndola nuevamente, hablando con la verdad.

—¿Entonces?

—Mi intención es asegurarme que puedas obtener por lo que tanto te esforzaste. Ya lo tienes, no tengo nada más que hacer —comunicó observándola con detenimiento repitiéndose que ella estaría bien, y que el único que saldría peor parado sería él, porque ella no parecía estar afectada, lo que agradecía.

Por su parte, con cada minuto, él sentía que su pecho se estaba comprimiendo poco a poco y que estaba a nada de suplicarle una nueva oportunidad, aunque sabía que rogándole de rodillas no ganaría nada.

—¿No me dirás qué pasó?, ¿cómo lo hiciste?, ¿por qué ocurrió?, ¿qué te proponías? —ella hizo cada pregunta eliminando la distancia entre ambos, con la misma energía que le caracterizaba, pero sin quedar pegados el uno al otro. —¿Cuáles eran tus intenciones?, ¿demostrar que podías conquistar el premio mayor?, ¿qué tan bueno eres engañando?, ¿qué…

—Ocurrió tan de repente. No sé cómo fue que ocupé el cuerpo de Hildbrand —interrumpió apretando los labios—. En cuanto a por qué, creo que era para darme una lección, tal vez. No era mi intención estar en el lugar de mi hermano, aunque lo deseé —admitió bufando sin una pizca de humor—. Pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, lo aproveché… quise enamorarte y… romperte el corazón…

—¿Qué te he…

La cortó nuevamente, ella no le había hecho nada que no mereciera: —Luego quise tomar la oportunidad que se me ofrecía, contigo… olvidé la tonta venganza que me había propuesto y el objetivo de enamorarte, sólo quería empezar de nuevo. —Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, sonriendo melancólicamente a Elsa antes de continuar—: Y al final fui yo quien terminó enamorándose de ti —concluyó carente de ironía.

Algo cambió en su mirada cerúlea sin que él pudiera verlo.

—Así que ganaste sin habértelo propuesto, Elsa… Tengo lo que merezco —declaró con una pequeña risa.

—¿Te irás sin más? —quiso saber ella con voz quebrada.

—Sí.

—¿Será el fin a tus engaños para con nosotros? —murmuró ella con la cabeza baja y el viento agitando sus cabellos, apenas moviendo la tela de su vestido plateado.

—No tendrás que volver a estar en mi presencia —reiteró encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, esperando a algo que no vendría, una palabra que le diera esperanzas, pero esa no llegó.

—Adiós, Elsa —musitó con un nudo en la garganta y de nueva cuenta ella alzó el rostro, que ahora lucía un poco alicaído. Sus labios delgados esbozaron una diminuta sonrisa de reconocimiento, que por más forzada, causó que sus latidos comenzaran a avanzar. —Sé feliz, lo mereces.

Elsa asintió y una lágrima cristalina rodó por su mejilla, él, por instinto, subió su mano, pero ella alejó el rostro sin mirarlo, eliminando la lágrima con uno de sus delgados dedos. Él suspiró y guardó las manos en su bolsillo, cerradas en puños para no tomarla entre sus brazos una última vez.

Le brindó una inclinación de cabeza y dio media vuelta para acabar con todo de una vez.

—Adiós —le susurró ella de forma tan baja que casi no la escuchó. —Hans —le llamó, él se detuvo sin voltear—. No vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de manera tan confiable —pidió y algo dentro de él se rompió, pero comprendió y justificó sus palabras, aunque le dolieran y no quisiera cumplirlas.

—No te preocupes —habló para sí, lívido—, no lo haré, Majestad —dijo en voz alta, antes de continuar su camino.

Todo había terminado.

No escuchó el sollozo que Elsa tan celosamente había estado guardando.

 **«...»**

Anna, parada junto a la ventana, despidió con la vista a los dos sureños que volvían a su tierra para, presumiblemente, no volver.

En la mesa descansaba el acuerdo de salvaguarda de Arendelle y ya nada más quedaba por hacer, en opinión de un afectado Hans, que pidió a su hermano partir cuando retornó al salón minutos atrás y se percató que este ya había entregado los documentos.

Ella estaba confundida, era tan extraño, pero ver al pelirrojo enamorado y con el corazón roto le era tan ajeno; no sabía qué había transcurrido entre su hermana y él, mas su instinto le decía que debía darle tiempo a Elsa para recomponerse. No podía haberlo perdonado, ahora mismo no sabía si lo haría, pero esta vez depositaba en Hans el beneficio de la duda.

Si era él quien estuvo todo ese tiempo ahí, y no hizo daño a ella o a su hermana (por el contrario, se comportó muy bien), entonces tal vez sus sentimientos sí eran verdaderos. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos día tras día, el hombre que acompañaba a su hermana se preocupaba por ella y estaba siempre ahí para apoyarla, el hombre que se iba estaba igual de pendiente que el otro y de los sentimientos en él existentes.

Le enfadaba que no hubiera dicho la verdad pero, de estar en su lugar, ¿le habría sido fácil? Habría aprovechado la oportunidad de comenzar de cero y demostrarle al hombre que amaba que le importaba, con el miedo de que su pasado y sus secretos arruinaran lo que estaban teniendo. Mentir no estaba bien, pero ella quizá, por el temor, pudo haber hecho lo mismo. Y él hizo lo inesperado al buscar garantizar la felicidad de Elsa en vez de la suya.

Debió haber permanecido ahí, sin importarle los sentimientos de su hermana de regresar a la normalidad, pero había dado media vuelta para asegurarse que ella recibiera la ayuda que necesitaba, sin obtener nada a cambio.

El Hans que ella conoció no sería capaz de hacer eso.

—¿Ya cruzaron las puertas? —preguntó su hermana con un hilo de voz, a sus espaldas, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

—Sí —contestó girando hacia donde estaba ella, sentada frente a los papeles de la mesa. —¿Quieres hablar? —dijo ubicándose a su lado con una mano sobre la suya, que descansaba en su pierna.

—Confesó que estaba enamorado de mí —susurró Elsa y la vio tragar con dificultad, su rostro quedaba fuera de su vista porque estaba ligeramente encorvada.

—¿Tú le crees? —Apretó su mano suavemente dándole su apoyo.

—No sé qué creer, Anna —admitió su hermana, sin hacerse la fuerte, reclinándose sobre su hombro.

La abrazó con fuerza mientras sollozaba y acarició su brazo con ternura.

—Shh —susurró dejándole desahogarse, con un nudo en la garganta ante su dolor, que quedaba a toda su expresión al ver que un copo de nieve caía sobre su palma libre.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que las lágrimas cesaron.

—No hablemos más de él —pidió su hermana, y asintió, pese a saber que aún sin palabras, ella estaría pensando en él por su cuenta, en su propio calvario.

 **«"Tiempo es la medida del movimiento entre dos instantes", Aristóteles de Estagira.»**

El cantar de los pájaros era la singular característica que correspondía al tiempo del año conocido como primavera, en el caso de los sureños. Llegada esa temporada, los alrededores antes cubiertos de un suave pero helado manto blanco se matizaban con diferentes tonalidades de verde anunciando el cambio de estación. El colorido de las flores no era una estampa de las Islas del Sur, la paleta de colores verde era en cambio lo que los ojos del viajero podían contemplar recorriendo sus caminos.

Las copas de los árboles con sus tonos quemados en el transcurso de los días bajo el sol, los de menor altura con un follaje más brillante por su estratégica posición recibiendo sólo la luz de las mañanas, y todo el manto terrestre con sus colores más claros a causa de las pisadas, con sus pinceladas pequeñas de rojo, amarillo o rosa, donde la naturaleza había decidido que sí floreciera.

Pero si para el viajero eso era una maravilla, para el residente no era más que un cuadro anual al que los pintores sólo habrían de detenerse a admirar con el afán de llevar a cabo su trabajo. El sureño estaba acostumbrado a ese espectáculo natural, y después de celebrar la sobrevivencia al frío, se concentraba en las tareas exteriores puestas en pausa por el invierno.

Así, los días transcurrían llenos de actividades, y el sonido de los pájaros, las nuevas vidas de animales que surgían y el paisaje en rededor, se volvían un suceso más nada digno de contar.

Y era como transcurría para Hans, con arco en mano apuntando al blanco en el árbol a unos metros de él. Estaba en el vasto terreno que pertenecía al castillo, practicando su puntería después de un tiempo considerable sin dedicarse a otro entretenimiento que no fuese el que hacía los últimos meses, y que implicaba las inmundicias de los animales.

Finalmente, más de ocho meses después, su estadía en los establos había concluido. Como dijese su padre, uno a uno se fueron anexando hombres para ayudarle, hasta que el número volvió a ser el de antes, y ya no se necesitaba que el príncipe estuviera ahí; claro que durante un tiempo las manos fueron nada callosas por el trabajo duro, sino que pertenecían a algunos de sus Altezas que requerían la llamada de atención. El rey había decidido que otros merecían un escarmiento, y qué mejor que ayudar a su hermano unas cuantas semanas para recibir un castigo.

Para ese día los encargados del área era quienes llevaban el trabajo, pero nadie olvidaría la participación de los príncipes en tan desagradables actividades, y seguramente los protagonistas tampoco lo harían. Afortunadamente las voces no habían corrido fuera del castillo, pero en la memoria de los príncipes escogidos quedaría el recuerdo, con eso la humillación era suficiente.

Hans sonrió burlón volviendo a esos días y cerró los ojos aspirando el aire que soplaba sin fuerza, calculando la velocidad del viento para hacer su tiro.

Las cosas iban tan bien como podían, su arrogancia le había ganado la aceptación de sus hermanos (si no es que el respeto), nunca serían amigos, como ya lo era con Hildbrand, pero la relación era mejor de lo que había sido nunca, y confiaba en que se mantendría durante un tiempo, aunque todavía se sintieran incómodos los unos con los otros.

No cambiabas de la noche a la mañana más de dos décadas de problemas, y en verdad no lo hacías nunca del todo, mas ahora veía que en casa la calma después de la tormenta estaba llegando, aunque las aguas no se apaciguaran como debían hacerlo y se agitaran entre momentos.

Levantó los párpados, esperó, y en el susurro del viento dejó ir la flecha hasta el blanco, que se incrustó…

La bola de nieve explotó al ser atravesada y él giró buscando a la única persona capaz de crear nieve en medio de la primavera.

Detrás de él, observando sobre su hombro el resultado del tiro, hermosa y etérea, estaba Elsa.

Parpadeó atolondrado, sin explicación a su presencia allí, dejando caer la aljaba y el arco al suelo por el asombro. Ella estaba con un vestido idéntico al utilizado la última vez que la vio, plateado con una falda hasta los pies lleno de brillantes flores diminutas desde las rodillas, esa vez no llevaba capa, pero tenía el mismo aire real que esta podía darle.

No pronunció palabra sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza al verla sonreír en su dirección, una vez apartada la vista de su hazaña.

—Hola —saludó ella tímidamente, y la vio tragar saliva esperando su respuesta.

Él se recuperó carraspeando. —Majestad —recordó utilizar—, ¿a qué debo el honor de su presencia? —preguntó asintiendo en reconocimiento a su saludo.

Elsa observó a Hans unos instantes indecisa de hablar, apreciando que él se veía bien, con brazos más pronunciados debido al esfuerzo del trabajo duro, y una especie de serenidad que transmitían los orbes verdes que tanto había extrañado y que había reconocido al llegar los hermanos en octubre, modo en que notó algo iba mal.

Le había tomado un tiempo pensar detenidamente la situación, y otro para poder abandonar tierra e ir en su búsqueda, pero la espera había sido para bien. Había impuesto su cariño y afecto a la situación, y quería darle una oportunidad a lo que pudiera surgir entre ellos si todavía estaba abierta la posibilidad.

Arendelle estaba rindiendo sus propios frutos y por eso ya podía estar ahí sin muchas preocupaciones.

Respiró profundamente hallando también en sus ojos una apreciación silenciosa a su persona, que le instó a hablar.

—Me gustaría escuchar tu nombre en mi voz, Hans —pidió con las mejillas arreboladas, la última vez lo había dicho como una especie de venganza, pero ahora se volvía en su contra. —Vine aquí porque… porque la incertidumbre me estaba matando… —dijo vacilante.

—¿Por qué, Elsa? —Volvió a sentir que su corazón latía normalmente de nuevo y sonrió una vez más.

—¿Era verdad lo que dijiste la última vez? —inquirió a la espera de una respuesta positiva.

—¿Que estoy enamorado de ti? —preguntó él yendo al meollo del asunto.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿De qué te serviría saberlo? —respondió Hans receloso, cruzándose de brazos.

Ella miró las arrugas de sus ojos y bajó la vista hasta su traje de montar blanco, recordando que Caramel no había tenido mejor jinete que él y ahora se negaba a permitir que alguien lo montara más de lo estrictamente necesario.

—Quizá para decirte que yo sentía y sigo sintiendo lo mismo por el hombre que conocí —reveló sonriendo al verlo abrir los ojos con estupefacción, se estaba arriesgando, pero quien no lo hacía, dejaba ir la oportunidad de ganar. No le importaba admitir sus sentimientos en voz alta a él, a riesgo de que fueran menospreciados (aunque su intuición le decía que no sería así).

—No tenías por qué haber dicho eso —lo escuchó mascullar en voz baja y rió divertida.

—Sigo sin saber qué sientes por mí… —musitó dando un paso hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nunca he estado enamorado, es la primera vez que me pasa y no sé… si es posible dejar de hacerlo —expresó él antes de dar un bufido. —No soy un experto en sentimientos.

—Yo tampoco —repuso encogiendo los hombros—. Pero podríamos ver a dónde nos lleva esto que sentimos.

—No —escupió él con fuerza, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —exigió saber.

Hans mesó sus cabellos pelirrojos y luego sonrió de lado, en una sonrisa que le iba mejor a él que a su hermano Hildbrand.

—Soy malo, Elsa. Eso no va a cambiar en el transcurso de unos meses, sigo teniendo pensamientos en contra de los demás —rió sarcástico—. Soy un egoísta, quiero todo para mí. No quieres a alguien así, no puedes tener a alguien así a tu lado. En un tiempo dejarás de pensar en mí, y será para bien.

Elsa sintió un brote de esperanza al encontrar el sentido escondido en sus palabras. Aun cuando él no se percataba de lo que decía.

—Es que no te das cuenta que… por primera vez… —balbuceó conteniendo su felicidad— estás pensando en alguien que no sea en ti, alejándome. Lo hiciste hace unos meses, llevas haciéndolo todo este tiempo…

—No quieras confundirte, no lo hago por… —replicó Hans antes de que ella lo interrumpiera.

—¿No quieres darnos una oportunidad? —dijo—. Deja que lo intentemos —insistió.

Hans suspiró. —Elsa… no sabes lo que estás pidiendo. Regresa a casa, estarás bien sin mí.

—¿Y si no quiero irme sin cumplir mi cometido? —arguyó acercándose más a él—. ¿Prefieres no arriesgarte y el día de mañana preguntarte si hubiera funcionado?

—¿Y qué propones? —le dijo Hans con notado sarcasmo.

—Conozcámonos —respondió tenaz—, sin mentiras o engaños, tú y yo, sin nombres, títulos, quienes somos realmente. Como empezamos a hacerlo hace meses, esta vez sin prisas. Veremos si lo que sentimos es verdadero y si puede haber algo más entre nosotros.

—No creo…

—No te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos —interrumpió con vehemencia—, podemos ir poco a poco, y tal vez en el futuro pase —completó quedando a unos centímetros de distancia de él.

—¿Y si te arrepientes? —Ella sonrió en sus adentros, Hans comenzaba a dar el brazo a torcer.

—¿Tú lo harías de dejarme partir? —se las ingenió en decir.

—No —admitió Hans—, pero tú eres diferente. Tarde o temprano vas a darte cuenta que... te equivocaste, que hiciste mal en depositar tus esperanzas en mí. —Negó con la cabeza—. No, Elsa, regresa a Arendelle.

—¿No vas a darme… darnos una oportunidad? —argumentó encontrando fuerzas en las palabras de su hermana de luchar por lo que quería sin dejarse vencer hasta que no hubieran más recursos a los que recurrir.

—No quiero que más adelante sufras… por mi causa —le dijo Hans, cerrando los ojos un momento.

—¿Y no lo hago ahora? —Él volvió a abrirlos y pudo ver en ellos el mar de conflictos que oleaba sin dirección alguna. Estaba igual de temeroso que ella, y había estado sufriendo por el mismo desazón que experimentara durante esos cinco meses que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que se vieron en otoño, sólo que en su caso, ella supo que no se iba a dejar ante la adversidad e iba a intentarlo con él. Hans no sabía que tenía esperanzas durante ese tiempo, había demostrado seguir, pero su corazón herido no estaba avanzando del todo.

El dolor del corazón se llevaba en silencio, y las heridas del alma no cerraban con la misma facilidad que las de la piel.

—El tiempo pasará… —suspiró Hans—. Ya lo verás —afirmó asintiendo, tal vez para convencerse—. Si te vas ahora sin mirar atrás, no sufrirás, no te equivocarás.

—¿Y si quiero hacerlo? —soltó y alzó su mano—. No, no hables. ¿Y si quiero equivocarme? —expresó sus miedos en voz alta—, y si quiero hacer mal, y si no quiero hacer lo que se espera de mí, si quiero intentar lo que debería estarme prohibido. No decidas por mí, Hans. Deja que sea yo quien se equivoque. Yo puedo tomar mis decisiones, y aprender de ellas… Tú estás convencido de que lo nuestro fracasará, ¿y qué si no? —planteó con la frente en alto.

—Vas a arrepentirte… —dijo él sin la misma convicción del principio, cediendo.

—Yo sé que tú no… sé que no eres perfecto —explicó con una sonrisa—, y que hay cosas de las que no debes enorgullecerte, pero no me importa… —aseguró— todos fallamos, no por miedo a volver a hacerlo dejes de intentarlo. Tienes otra oportunidad, para bien o para mal, no alcanzaste a matarme…

—No digas eso, fue una suerte no haberlo hecho —bramó él con sentimiento.

—No te cierres a la vida por un único error, no cometas otros a causa de él, ¿nos permitirás… —dejó la frase inconclusa para dejarle pensar.

Ya no quedaba en ella dar sus argumentos, la decisión estaba en él, y aunque no fuera la que esperaba, la aceptaría; más adelante rebatiría sus palabras, si esa vez él no quería intentarlo, no diría más en el asunto y respetaría sus deseos, pero no iba a dejar de pelear una batalla en la que tenía puesta su corazón entero.

Elsa esperó en silencio presa de los nervios, sintiendo escalofríos en la piel con cada soplo de viento que pasaba en medio de ellos.

El aire se detuvo y él dio un paso en su dirección, el último que acortaba la distancia entre ambos. Sus ojos verdes brillaron por un momento antes de que alzara su mano hasta su rostro y la colocara con ternura sobre su mejilla.

Ella cerró sus ojos en la espera y se dejó descansar sobre la palma de la mano de Hans, pero la caricia misma era la respuesta que ella había deseado.

 _Y no hicieron falta palabras_.

* * *

 **NA: Este capítulo llegó un poco rápido, pero salí de vacaciones y me ausentaré un par de semanas, quería dejarles esto antes.**

 **Ojalá que les haya gustado el final de la historia. En lo personal, me vienen bien los finales abiertos, y me gusta usarlos. Quiero pensar que la enamorada de Hildbrand enviudó, y que se reencuentran; o que Hans y Elsa se casan en un tiempo; pero los finales felices comiendo perdices dependen de cada quien, les doy la oportunidad a quienes no les gusta de que se imaginen algo muy distinto, como que más adelante se dan cuenta que mejor no y se separan, yo que sé, los lectores siempre tenemos una imaginación muy amplia.**

 **Llegado el final quiero agradecer a A Frozen Fan, Erza Fullbuster LOVE, F, Guest, pazhitaa714, gabriela, CarmesiLight, Ro Arctica, mitsuki kuromo, Elisa192, Frozen-Winter-Heart, GeliOlivas y Princesa Alex su principal atención a este fic, en especial porque no soy LA gran seguidora de Frozen y me falta mucho por conocer, gracias por darse el tiempo a leer. A quienes visitaron sin que yo lo supiera, también. Y una mención honorífica a mi libretita de cincuenta hojas que pereció en el intento de terminar este fic.**

 **¿Algún comentario final? Siempre pueden utilizar la cajita de abajo.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Karo.**


End file.
